CASUALIDAD
by irachelove
Summary: Serenity la mejor cantante de su epoca atraviesa por una dolorosa separacion que la hacen encontrarse en una disyuntiva su esposo o su hijo...se decide por el amor sincero…pero el dia menos esperado llega a su vida una casualidad que la tendra atada a sus recuerdos para sobrevivir.
1. LA MEJOR

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA MEJOR**

Como va todo Serenity…-dijo Seiya su representante…

Bien…dime como esta todo por alla…-contesto.

Un lleno completo…creo que la gente esta coreando uno de tus exitos…esperan con impaciencia tu salida al escenario Serena…-dijo con alegria Seiya mientras ella parecia desanimada…

Que pasa…?...-

Nada en especial…-contesto ella mientras se levantaba…-dios que todo salga perfecto…-dijo ella mientras se persinaba y Seiya le ayudaba con su vestido largo…

La reina va caminando…-dijo en clave el pelinegro…

Serenity era una cantante a sus 35 años consolidada…se habia hecho una fama alrededor del mundo como una cantante de balada…

La apodaban la Reyna…a sus 5 años descubrio su padre que cantaba entonadamente, participa en todos los festivales musicales…

Adoraba cantar…un dia le dijo a sus padres que se convertiria en la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos…

Su madre Natalia Roa, era una española conservadora y profesora de baile excepcional, por ella habia aprendio a bailar flamenco…pero como tal era una profesora estricta y una madre ejemplar…

Desde el primer dia que dijo que seria cantante…su madre se encargo de mostrarle lo que era perseguir un sueño…

Recordaba con nostalgia las clases de danza con intensas sesiones…

Su padre Steve Freeman…un norteamericano comun, cuya pasion por la musica y acompañado por una banda de rock alternativa habian visitado paises y una cantidad de festivales inimaginables…su banda se habia consolidado en los 70's con un sonido unido y diferente.

Pero los malos manejos y las drogas se hicieron presentes, algunos de los compañeros terminaron a temprana edad en la morgue por sobredosis de estuperfacientes…

El se habia librado de ello por el amor que profesaba a su esposa Natalia…quien lo habia impactado con un baile flamenco en Andalucia…

Y a quien no…con esas largas piernas perfectamente torneadas…esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa melena castaña…se enamoro perdidamente….

A ella por su parte no le causo la gran sensacion…pues le parecia un insipido norteamericano…ella era una hembra acostumbrada a hombres de verdad…

Hombres que con solo verlos…sabias que harian de tu vida un derroche de pasion…en ese derroche quedo prendada de un italiano amante de la cultura griega al cual habia entregado su corazon y ella a cambio habia recibido un hijo…

El pequeño Seiya Roa…quien habia crecido rodeado de limitantes…y una madre sobreprotectora, pues ella habia dado el mal paso…

Un mal paso que la habia hecho ver su suerte, pues sus padres eran muy conservadores…por lo que no recibio apoyo de ellos, gracias a que su educacion habia sido enfocada al baile, tomandolo como profesion, habia decidido mudarse con su hijo a Andalucia donde daba exhibiciones de baile y clases a turistas…

Su fluido ingles la habia ayudado para poder solventar los gastos de una madre soltera…no tenia mas opcion…sus padres no le ayudarian en esa travesia y sus hermanos menos…

La insistencia de Steve desde el dia en que la conocio, la habia llevado al limite hasta que le declaro ser madre…a el solo le causo una gracia singular…pues en norteamerica eso no era cosa del otro mundo.

Le habia dicho que su observacion era patetica…y Seiya falto de una figura paterna habia quedado encantado a sus 5 años con el…

Un par de meses y una relacion breve la llevo a tomar la mas arriesgada decision irse con el a norteamerica…

Una decision que la habia desilucionado al principio pues el pequeño departamento en el que vivia Steve no era lo mas adecuado a un lugar para su hijo…

Sin embargo Steve le pidio paciencia y poco a poco le demostro que la amaba con hechos concretos…

La banda no era ya un negocio redituable y se alejaba demasiado de ellos…por lo que opto por el negocio familiar…la construccion…

Y como contratista hizo mas de lo que en años de musica podria haber logrado…

Le construyo su casa y un salon de baile…donde ella podria dar clases…asi que despues de cuatro años en Kentucky…habian cumplido sus sueños.

Steve tenia una familia y una esposa…una bella esposa española…y el pequeño Seiya tenia un padre…

Fueron duros años…pero felices…por gracia de dios Natalia se embarazo de la niña mas alegre del mundo…siempre tenia una sonrisa…era identica a Steve de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo…blanca como el y habia heredado el don de la musica…

Desde que habia declaro que se convertiria en cantante le habia enseñado el uso de cada instrumento…a sus 10 años tocaba el piano, el violin, saxofon y guitarra…

Los festivales en la region habian sido conquistados por su melodiosa y potente voz…

Serena la bautizaron con ese nombre por la tranquilidad que era capaz de proporcionar a la gente y cuando crecio lo transmitia con su voz..

Fueron años de estudio…su madre siempre quizo hijos profesionistas…pero el boom llego a la vida de la rubia en un concurso en texas donde cautivo al publico, al jurado y a un representate, con escasos 14 años.

Mattew Young…grabo su primer sencillo _frente a frente_ un año despues…convirtiendose en un éxito para la radio local…dando despues un salto a la fama…

Su padre Steve conservaba buenos contactos…asi que despues de ese sencillo vinieron mas discos…sus padres se turnaron para viajar con ella…

Lo unico que habia sacrificado…el amor…se le habia ligado con Mattew, pero no fue asi…ya que era una adolescente aun.

Su hermano Seiya se habia licenciado como Administrador de Empresas, en aquellos años y por su gusto en la musica habia entrado a la compañía de Diamonds Black Music.

Su jefe era Diamante Black un visionario empresario del ramo quien quedo prendado de la hermana de Seiya a sus escasos 17 años…a pesar de sus 10 años de diferencia, no se dio por vencido y contra pronostico y la oposicion rotunda de Steve el padre de la misma la conquisto…

Steve deseaba ver a sus hijos casarse enamorados…pero Black le parecia un tipo frivolo y su hija era el amanecer en vida…sentia que incluso podria quitarle lo que ella mas amaba…la musica…

Sin embargo Serena se habia enamorado perdidamente de Diamante Black, su galanura, su presencia y su amplio conocimiento de la musica la habian conquistado…

Incluso le habia mostrado otro mundo ajeno al que ella conocia…su madre al contrario que su padre, decia que era el hombre perfecto para ella…

Un año despues de iniciar con su relacion se casaron…Black se habia enamorado hasta el tuetano de Serena, pues sus instintos masculinos salieron a flote cuando descubrio que su mujer era virgen…una grata sorpresa para el…

Vivieron los mas gloriosos años juntos como pareja, ella recordaba que su carrera lejos de apagarse se habia reinventado…colocando varios existos a nivel mundial.

Serena recordaba haber sido inmensamente feliz al lado de Black, se habia licenciado en la escuela nacional de musica cumpliendo el sueño de ella y su madre…dos años despues habian procreado a su hijo Helios Black …el vivo retrato de su padre…un niño con dotes musicales intensos como su abuelo Steve…

Un soñador empedernido…describia sus mejores vacaciones en el garage del abuelo…tocando canciones de gratos recuerdos para el padre de su progenitora.

El problema surgio cuando el trabajo comenzo a dilapidar el amor de Serena y Diamante.

Diamante era asiduo a sus constantes viajes en busca de nuevas propuestas musicales y ella se mantenia a flote con sus inunmerables conciertos…

Su hijo Helios era la decepcion de Black en persona, ya que le decia que vivia soñando e incluso le habia prohibido tacitamente visitar al loco de su abuelo…como el lo llamaba…

La competencia contra Yaten Black el hijo mayor de Diamante habia divido y fracturado la relacion padre e hijo…Serena poco podia hacer, pero su fortaleza la llevo a decidir una separacion…

Las pocas veces que coincidian como familia solo eran para discutir sobre los efectos de Steve con Helios…el nulo contacto entre yerno y suegro afecto la relacion de pareja de la rubia…

Despues de 17 años de matrimonio la rubia se habia separado de la manera mas dolorosa..

Penso incluso retirarse por que montarse en un escenario ya no le apasionaba…sus padres fueron quien la levantaron del hoyo donde habia caido…

Pero su mayor aliciente fue cuando la banda que su hijo habia formado y contra pronostico de una empresa musical como la de su padre…pego…pego duro con un sencillo que lo elevo…

Ella estaba con la dicha mas grande…su hijo sin ayuda de sus famosos padres lo habia logrado…y una historia similar a ella pues contaba con escasos 15 años, por lo que se habia decido mentir sobre su edad…obviamente los medios desconocian el origen familiar del musico, ya que siempre se trato de darle su espacio y el privacidad.

Ahora su tio Seiya lo representaba y a ella a la vez…asi fue como se levanto y resurgio con uno de los discos mas memorables en la historia…

Ahora mismo iniciaba con su gira memorable…con la alegria de la mano…y con el corazon en la garganta…

Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas le habia sido llevado a su camerino…dios…eso le habia llenado de tristeza y alegria a la vez…

Ya que era la muestra de amor que siempre le decia Diamante que tenia por ella…en cada concierto el mismo ramo de rosas la sorprendia…

Justo ese dia cumplia un año ya separada del que considera el amor de su vida…pero ella era una artista y debia de presentarse como la reyna que era…

Se miraba impresionante el auditoria completamente lleno mientras luces destellaban cual estrellas en el cielo…ese efecto le encantaba…

Al fondo se escuchaba melodiosa la orquesta con un opening que a ella le encantaba…

Siempre Seiya su hermano, trataba de abrir con las canciones mas ritmicas para levantar el animo de la gente…pero ese concierto en especial le habia pedido hacer un cambio…

Nunca le decia el porque, el solo obedecia pues la cantante era ella y ademas muy atinada en todo…sabia que la causa era su aniversario divorcio…

Algo que algunas personas no conciderarian como memorable…pero para ella lo era, ya que vivia como un alcoholico dia a dia…

Dia a dia asimilando una soledad que la fama le habia dado…una soledad que tenia dos caras…

Una cara dolorosa y otra cara de madurez y libertad…la rubia lucia un vestido color plata de tirantes, que caia libremente acariciando sus suaves curvas..

Al borde del vestido se cubria de color negro con una larga cola…un vestido de fiesta…para ella que estaba de fiesta…

Era una belleza…su cabello lo llevaba arreglado en un chongo alto con un adorno de pedreria a tono…

Los ojos eran ahumados de color negro…resaltando la belleza del azul y sus labios color rosa…un contraste fuerte…adornos finos y diamantes espectaculares adornaban su muñeca y orejas…

El coro inicio con un lento mirame…mirame…mirameeeeee…..se apagaro todas las luces y aparecio reflejada como la reyna que era:

Esta cancion se la dedico a una persona muy especial, la musica comenzo a sonar potente y despues ella canto :

_Mirame a los ojos_

_pero frente a frente_

_y dime francamente_

_si ya quieres terminar._

Diamante la miraba con intensidad…era una gran artista y su belleza resaltaba mas que nunca…

_He sentido tus brazos cansados de abrasarme_

_y antes de besarme algo quieres hablar_

_he visto a tus ojos llorar de sentimiento_

_y ya estoy comprendiendo tu extraño mirar._

la rubia camino un poco sobre el escenario haciendo graciles movimientos…mientras le inyectaba un sentimiento latente a esa cancion.

_Pero tu_

_que no te atreves_

_o tienes miedo de hablar_

_no lo se_

_talvez_

_es que no quieres a mi vida lastimar_

_eso puede ser_

_pero yo mi amor me lleno de temor_

_tan solo de pensar que quieres terminar._

Ella miro directamente a Diamante…esa cancion era para el…para que la escuchara…su voz detonaba dolor y resignacion…conmovia..

_Pero no,_

_no necesito que me des una razon_

_fijate que no_

_no,_

_tan solo vete y no me digas donde estas_

_por favor_

_por que hay amor_

_si te vuelvo a encontrar_

_yo te vuelvo a querer_

_y tal vez mucho mas_

_por que hay amor_

_si te vuelvo a encontrar_

_yo te vuelvo a kere_

_y tal vez mucho mas_

Serena sentia como la voz fluida desde el fondo de su corazon…con verdad y sentimiento…el publico comenzo a aplaudir haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y girara para recibir eso que amaba…su cariño…

_Pero no, no necesito que me des una razon_

_fijate que no_

_no, tan solo vete y no me digas donde estas_

_por favor_

_por que hay amor_

_si te vuelvo a encontrar_

_yo te vuelvo a querer_

_y tal vez mucho mas_

_por que hay amor_

_si te vuelvo a encontrar_

_yo te vuelvo a querer_

_y tal vez mucho mas_

Tomaba el microfono declamando lo que esa noche sentia…podria ser aun amor…tal vez..pero ella lo disfrutaba con un suave baiben…el publico se entregaba esa noche a la Reyna Serenity…

Esa Reyna que con su melodiosa voz e interpretacion trasmitia toda clase de sentimientos…haciendolos participes a su noche memorable…

* * *

Hola les traigo esta historia breve…las canciones que pondre en ella son las que Rocio Durcal en su mejor epoca interpreto…particularmente creo que tiene muchas…pero tomare solo las mas representativas…

Y aunque su epoca es muy alejada a mi…me encanta por mi mama que tambien disfrutaba de su musica

Espero sus comentarios con gusto…gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme…saludos…


	2. NO LASTIMES MAS

**CAPITULO 2**

**NO LASTIMES MAS**

Estuviste espectacular hermana…-dijo Seiya mientras se unian en un abrazo…

Dios a sido agotador…pero estoy feliz…-contesto ella…

Sueltalo ya…-dijo el pelinegro…

Serena tomo todo el aire de sus pulmones y grito fuerte y largo…como siempre hacia para sacar la adrenalina que quedaba de un concierto…

Dios…ha sido mucha energia…toma…-sin mas Seiya le puso una bata para que su cuerpo no se enfriara…-Dante estaba ahí…

Lo se…no pense que volveria a venir como un espectador mas…tenia años sin verle frente a mi…pero creo que estuvo bien…-contesto ella..tocaron la puerta y Seiya dio el pase…

Maldita sea…cuando dejaras de ser tan condenadamente buena…llore con un par de canciones alla abajo amiga…dios eres la mejor de todas…-dijo Rei Spencer una gran amiga…

Por dios dame un abrazo…-ambas se unieron en un fuerte abrazo…tenian meses sin coincidir…

Has estado grandiosa como la reyna que eres…dios como le haces para verte cada dia mas joven…a mi no me haria nada mal un par de cirugias…-ambas rieron por ello..

Pero la verdad radicaba en que Rei Spencer tenia un matrimonio idilico…su esposo Nicolas Spencer se dedicaba a las bienes raices y era amigo de Steve el padre de la rubia…

Por ello su amistad era de toda la vida al ser vecinas…el éxito vino a Serena, pero ellas tenian un vinculo especial que hacia tener a flote esa comunicación…

Tiempo despues Rei conocio a Nicolas quien era un poco mayor 12 años los separaban, pero era un hombre encantador que termino por conquistarla…habian proceado 5 hijos…y eran felices…

Cuales cirugias yo te veo espectacular…-contesto Serena mientras Nick su maquillista llegaba al camerino para hacer el proceso de desintoxicacion…

Serenity…serenity…dios te corean alla afuera…espectacular…y aun mas ver a Dante de pie aplaudiendote…guapisismo…-dijo Nick mientras todos reian.

Lo se…vaya Rei…cuantos kilos sin vernos…-dijo Nick de broma…

Oye…bueno me tengo que ir ya sabes que Nicolas es bastante impaciente…me dio tanto gusto saludarte…espero que estes bien y ya deja el pasado atrás…-ambas se abrazaron…

Gracias por venir…sabes que te quiero mucho amiga…-contesto Serena.

Bueno es hora de quitarte todo el maquillaje…-contesto nick mientras Rei salia y comenzaba a desmaquillar a la rubia…

Muero de hambre…no estaria nada mal cenar algo…-dijo Serena…

Un par de hamburguesas…-contesto Seiya…a esa hora no habria ningun lugar abierto, y la verdad era que deseaba estar sola…

Lista…necesitas algo mas Sere…-dijo Nick, mientras la miraba cansada..

No…muchas gracias…esta noche luci como nunca…-contesto ella sonriente…

Tu belleza interior es la que se refleja….-contesto Nick, mientras se despedian…

Te marca Helios…-dijo Seiya mientras le pasaba el telefono..

Hola mi cielo como estas…-

Perfecto mama, me dijo mi tio que estuviste espectucalar, me envio un par de videos y te ves muy linda mama…ya los descargue…pareces mi hermana…-helios rio por el comentario.

Muchas gracias…me siento elogiada mi amor…-contesto Serena tranquila como siempre.

Mama…es verdad que mi padre estuvo ahí…-dijo preocupado..

Si en primera fila …pero no te preocupes…haz hablado con el mi amor…-pregunto ella con temor, pues desde que se habia mudado a su propio departamento no tenia contacto con su progenitor..

No…pero creo que el tampoco tiene interes…sin embargo me tope con Yaten y me dijo que estaban en un proyecto de no se que…estaba mi abuelo conmigo y le dijo un par de cosas…-contesto divertido…

Dios…espero que no haya dicho nada malo…-contesto Serena.

No te preocupes mama…todo esta bien…y tu como te sientes con respecto a papa…

Me dio gusto verlo, tenia varios meses sin saber de el…pero estoy tranquila y como va la banda…-dijo la rubia, siempre le habia costado un poco de trabajo entender como su hijo a su corta edad era tan maduro…

Mi abuelo esta componiendo…creo que el siguiente disco sera un hitazo…mi abuela dice que te manda cariños…-contesto el peliplata…-y que cuando puedas le marques…

Si, mandale cariños de mi parte tambien…-contesto Serena mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el acento fuerte de su madre…

Mi abuelo quiere hablar contigo mama…-dijo Helios…

Mi reyna…helios no enseño unos videos…te ves hermosa…como tu abuela…-dijo Steve sonriente..

Gracias papa…como ves a mi hijo…le pasa algo…siento que esta triste, nunca me dice nada…desearia tomar unas vacaciones con el…pero ahora esta sin tiempo para mi…-dijo con melancolia Serena…

Te he de ser franco ese hombre que según se cree su padre se ha encargado de encontrar en cada paso que mi nieto da un error…un problema…no es capaz de reconocer que se equivoco con su hijo y ha sido un éxito…nos topamos con ese tal Yaten…que a mi me cae tan mal…pero bueno, le dijo a Helios que se miraba patetico con su grupito escolar…

Serena sentia que se le estrujaba el corazon…era su hijo, lo habia llevado 9 meses en su vientre y le dolia lo que le hacia su propio padre…esa clase de poder que le daba a Yaten estaba al maximo…tendria que pararlos en seco…

Pues Yaten ya era un crio de 8 años cuando conocio a Diamante…era un hijo producto de una relacion fugaz con la afamada exmodelo Michiru Mcbells…

Pero el resentimiento llego a la mujer cuando ya no tuvo a Diamante con idas y regresos, pues el peliplata solo se habia hecho responsable del bebe, sin embargo no habia formalizado con ella…

Y con Serena se habia casado por todas la leyes…y lo peor para su ego…enamorado…desde ese dia se habia encargado de herir a Serena por donde fuera, sin embargo nunca le habia hecho daño, pues Diamante estaba ahí a su lado…ahora sin embargo habia encontrado donde exactamente golpearla…Helios…

Y que paso papa…que le dijeron…-pregunto angustiada…

Yo le dije que mi nieto era talentoso y que no necesitaba de papito para ser alguien en la vida…que obtendria el éxito, la fama y el dinero por su trabajo…no por ser chupasangre…

Papa!...como le dijiste todo eso…dios…-ambos rieron por esa excelente respuesta…

Como estas tu…te afecto la presencia de Black…-dijo preocupado…

Un poco…recorde muchas cosas padre…pero nada que no pueda asimilar…-contesto ella seria..

No te preocupes hija…aunque no me hiciste caso y te casate con el, te agradezco ahora tengo pues tengo a mi Helios…pero eres demasiado joven…ya veras que todo sera para mejorar…-contesto el mientras Serena escuchaba atenta…

Gracias papa…te encargo a mi hijo…-contesto ella.

No te preocupes…estamos felices aquí con toda la banda…-al fondo se escuchaba el grito de los chicos…-cuidate mi reyna y estamos en contacto…

Lo se papa…los quiero…chao…-la rubia colgo el telefono estaba cansada…

Hola…Serena…esta esperando Black…-dijo Setsuna su asistente.

Dios…-contesto ella mientras se levantaba para cambiarse…-dame un momento….

En verdad es necesario Serena…-dijo la voz de su ex…hacia 6 meses que no sabia de el…le dolia en verdad…

Gracias Setsuna…-respondio ella mientras salia discretamente…

Serena estaba de espaldas…se desato la bata…-podrias bajarme el cierre por favor…-dijo ella, pues era el unico que estaba ahí…

Diamante trago seco…la verdad es que aun la queria…si bien no compartian hacia mas de 3 años como una verdadera familia por la problemática o mas bien los desacuerdos con su hijo…la verdad se daba de topes por no tenerla entre sus brazos…

Sigues siendo tan hermosa…-dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo…-

Gracias…-contesto ella mientras caminaba detrás del biombo…para quitarse el vestido…-dime por que has venido Diamante…

Dios…parece que somos un par de divorciados…-contesto el automaticamente…mientras serena salia con unos jeans y una suave playera de tirantes, quitandole el aliento a Diamante, pues sus pezones se dibujaban perfectamente…

Lo somos…-contesto ella mientras lo miraba fijamente…

Quiero que hablemos sobre esto Serena…yo me siento mal…te extraño demasiado…-confeso con pena…

Y ella lo sabia pues lo conocia perfectamente…asi como el a ella…tuvieron todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo tras 17 años…donde tal vez Diamante no centro toda la atencion en su hijo…

Ese era otro tema que a la rubia le dolia mucho…cuando ella quizo compensar eso…su hijo ya estaba superandolo…su madre habia sido la figura materna del niño por las largas temporadas que ella pasaba fuera de casa con cada gira que hacia…

Se sentia mala madre…trataba de darle a su hijo todo el amor que durante sus largas ausencias no podia y ahí era cuando descubrio que habia problemas…

Diamante era el hombre perfecto…caballeroso, dedicado, detallista, excelente conversador, le gustaba bailar, el controlaba lo que bebia, complaciente en la cama...

Todo lo que una mujer deseara el se lo daba…salia con ella de gira y siempre al terminar el concierto la llevaba a cenar al mejor restaurant de la ciudad o pais donde estuviera…fuera el horario que fuera…

Bailaban, charlaban y reian juntos…terminaban en una gran tina de burbujas reposando y se amanecian haciendo el amor…todo era idilico…pero al estar en casa…todo se venia abajo…el la amaba y no lo podia negar…pero no la queria compartida…solo para el.

Diamante hoy cumplimos un año de habernos divorciado…lo que menos deseaba sinceramente era verte y menos acompañado…-contesto la rubia, quien se habia percatado de la presencia de una mujer demasiado joven para el…

Es solo una amiga y te admira demasiado…es patetico que me pidiera un autografo de mi mujer…-confeso cansado…

No soy tu mujer…-contesto ella cansada…-mira sabes que estoy perfectamente cansada lo que mas deseo es ir a dormir…

Vamos a cenar…-una oferta tentadora…pero no podia aceptarla..

No Diamante…-contesto ella ofuscada por todo lo que ese dia habia significado…

No niegues que los dos lamentamos pasar por esto…este ha sido el peor año de mi vida…te extraño, la casa esta vacia sin ti…todo mi mundo esta vueltas para arriba…y sigo enamorado de ti…-confeso…

Yo tampoco la he pasado bien…pero haz pensado eso…alguna vez te has preguntado como estoy, como me siento, que me duele a mi y a tu hijo…-

Diamante nego con la cabeza…-todo es por el…

Claro que es por el Diamante…es nuestro hijo…no solo es Yaten sangre de tu sangre…es de los dos…si tanto amor dices tenerme por que no quieres a Helios…-dijo molesta Serena.

Como no lo voy a querer…es mi hijo…-contesto resignado.

Eres el hombre perfecto y a tu lado he sido feliz, como pareja no tengo nada que reprocharte…pero como padres hemos fallado y no puedo mas con eso…-dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos…

No lo hagas mi princesa…odio verte sufrir…-contesto el mientras intentaba abrazarla…

No…sueltame…quiero decirte esto y que lo consideres muy bien Diamante…no soy una mujer de guerra y los sabes perfectamente…conocemos nuestros limites y alcances…si tu hijo…-intento controlarse pero no pudo…- ese malnacido que se llama Yaten no deja de molestar al mio…que cuente con una enemiga mas…-dijo con toda la solemnidad que las palabras representaban…y lo considero en verdad el como algo peligroso.

Serena como su nombre lo decia era tranquila, una dulzura, una dama y una fiera en la cama…pero cuando las cosas se ponian dificiles sabia perfectamente como hacer defenderse…

Por que metes a mi hijo en esto…-dijo con voz alta Diamante, ofendido por la amenaza de Serena…

Por que su padre no tiene los suficientes para defenderlo…siendo aun menor de edad…-contesto ella mientras se ponia un suerte que le habia regalado Diamante en su cumpleaños 25…sabe cuantas remendadas tenia…pero lo amaba…

No me digas esto Serena, sabes que yo me siento obligado con el por que su madre y yo…-se quedo callado…

Nunca conformaron una familia y el mio tiene que pagar por eso…olvidalo…de Michiru me encargare personalmente…-completo mientras se agarraba el cabello en un chongo alto..

Yo queria otra clase de encuentro no discutir contigo como ultimamente lo haciamos…-confeso con amargura…

Y asi sera mientras no comprendas que Helios es la union de nuestros cuerpos que se entregaron por amor…asi como cada noche cedi ante tus brazos…cada embestida dada por ti la recibia por que te amaba…cada beso…cada caricia…cada suspiro era por ti…asi llego mi hijo de tu esperma y de mi ovulo…los dos lo hicimos…asi de simple…creo que lo entiendes tienes 45 años…

Diamante se sonrojo…ahora le explicaban a su edad lo que la abejita y el polen hacian…- lo comprendo…

Espero que en verdad lo hagas Diamante…por que Helios Black Freeman…es de los dos y mientras tu vivas en guerra con el…nada obtendras de mi…nuestro hijo tiene 15 años y depende de los dos…-dijo ella firme.

No lo habia comprendido de esa forma Serena…-dijo con sinceridad…esos ojos violeta identicos a su hijo…

Quisiera que te esforzaras por acercarte a el…son tan iguales…estarias orgulloso al saber que ha logrado lo que siempre deseo…ahora su banda es reconocida y empezara una gira…se que lo sabes por que es tu deber…pero quiero que reconozcas que sus meritos son propios…-confeso con amargura…-y no necesito ni de mi ni de ti para hacerlo…no solo te dejes llevar por lo que Yaten dice…

Lo se…yo no tengo mucha informacion…pense que tu le habias dado todo…-contesto Diamante…

Yo no le di nada…el solo lo hizo, se mudo hace 1 año…mi padre es el que ha estado detrás de el…guiandolo para que no caiga en drogas…cuando la responsabilidad es de nosotros…-contesto ella, diamante solo trago en seco…

Se que suena duro pero es asi y te reprocho que solo tengas tiempo para Yaten…el si ha tenido un padre por 26 años y Helios no…asi que tu decides…ya no lastimes mas mi corazon de madre y a mi hijo…

Perdoname Serena, yo no habia considerado todo esto…solo me sentia celoso por mi propio hijo…tan estupido como siempre…dios…lo lamento…pero siempre deseaba que fueras para mi…para nadie mas…-contesto el mientras la tomaba de los hombros…

Y como es que tenias tiempo para el otro…como para el si…-dijo ella con la razon en la boca

Lo se mi amor…lo se…te prometo que tratare de acercarme a el…empezare poco a poco…siempre me parecio mi vivo retrato y lo es…espero que no sea tan orgulloso como yo…-dijo Diamante mientras serena se ponia su cashemira…y tomaba su bolso…

Setsuna toco y serena le dio el pase debia de guardar su vestuario…-en unos minutos terminare Serena…deseas que te pida algo para la habitacion…-

Lo mismo de siempre por favor…-contesto ella…

Helios tiene un corazon enorme como el mio…el te perdonara Dante…lo hara y yo te ayudare…me tengo que ir…-contesto ella.

Dejame estar contigo por favor…-sin previo aviso la abrazo y la beso…dios lo necesitaban tanto…la beso como nunca…la amaba y la amaría para siempre…aunque no pudieran estar juntos por ahora…

Serena se nego al principio pero termino por enlazar sus brazos a su cuello y disfrutar de el…dios su corazon galopaba cual adolescente…le temblaban las piernas al sentirlo asi de cerca…lo amaba…o lo extrañaba…no lo sabia…

Sintio como el cuerpo de el se pegaba al suyo…tan duro como siempre…pues se conservababa perfectamente…y lo sintió…sintió la erección sobre su monte de venus…

Dios era tan exitante…pero algo vino a su memoria…Setsuna…- Dante…no estamos solos…-dijo en un suspiro mientras el solo atino en darle un suave beso en los labios…

No me importa…-contesto mientras la miraba fijamente…dios esos ojos azules como el cielo…-te amo Serena…vuelve conmigo…por favor…

Dante…es que…yo no puedo…-contesto ella…-

Por favor…-dijo el…

No lastimes mas mi corazón…arregla lo pendiente y la tal vez asi podamos ser la familia que fuimos…-dijo ella mientras se separaban…

Diamante la escolto a la salida y le cerro la puerta de su camioneta…vio partir a la mujer que deseaba sola…a un frio hotel…cuando el podia bajarle las estrellas y llenar de amor esa soledad…

Pense que nunca saldrías Diamante…-dijo melosa la chica con la que habia acudido a concierto…-conseguiste mi autografo…-

Si…toma Cindy…-le dio una foto de las que la rubia firmaba para regalar a los fans…dedicada a cualquier persona…

Dios es ella…es tan bonita y canta hermoso…tiene mucho que la conoces…-pregunto bobamente…

Si…demasiados años…-contesto el…

Pasa algo…te sientes mal…no tienes ganas de festejar en privado…-lo dijo mientras daba brinquitos y sus grandes pechos se movian, haciendo que Diamante sonriera.

Vamos niña…-contesto mientras salian a buscar su coche...amaba a Serena, pero tenia necesidades…y una mujer disponible nunca se negaba a ser atendida…

Serena iba sumida en sus pensamientos…un par de lagrimas se asomaron por sus bellos ojos…dolia mucho…pero dolia mas su hijo…-adios Diamante-…

Asi era la vida del artista…soledad…

* * *

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios...le dejo otro capitulo...me encanta esta historia...saludos...


	3. MEMORABLE

**CAPITULO 3**

**MEMORABLE**

Serena te encuentras bien…?.-pregunto Seiya…

Perfectamente…como para tomarme una botella de tequila…-dijo ella de broma…

Creo que tu broma no estaria nada mal aplicarla hermana…deberias de tomarte estos dias para ti…yo debo viajar para ir adelantando el siguiente concierto…

Lo se pero la verdad…no tengo ganas de nada…solo dormir…estoy agotada…-contesto ella.

Sabes eres una gran mujer sin duda saldras de esta…-dijo el mientras la rubia subia a su habitacion…

La verdad es que dolia mucho…decidio darse un baño para reconfortarse un poco estaba cansada de luchar internamente por sus emociones como mujer y como madre..

Amaba a Helios…habia sido un hijo no esperado era cierto, pero cuando ella supo de su estado lo amo como nunca…

Recordo vagamente que Diamante no era un apasionado de tener hijos…decia que preferia disfrutarla a ella…por que hijo ya tenia…

Ahora era cuando mas lo notaba…Diamante nunca quizo tener hijos…por eso era su comportamiento asi con Helios…dios que ciega habia sido…

Se preparo un te para relajarse un poco…nada nunca seria igual…pero ella deberia de avanzar…unas vacaciones…Se acosto y se quedo profundamente dormida…estaba agotada…

Buenos dias…-saludo Setsuna mientras le llevaba el desayuno a su jefa…

Buen dia Set…

Como te sientes…te ves cansada…-

Creo que me siento agotada mentalmente…Diamante me quito mucho energia ayer…sabes acudio al concierto con una chica que podria ser su hija y vino a mi lado jurandome amor…que pensarias tu…?.

Me es permitido decirte mi opinion…-contesto ella quien siempre era una mujer demasiado prudente a pesar de ser mayor que Serena y tener 14 años trabajando con ella…

Claro…es lo que espero…-contesto la rubia…

Estaras mejor sin el hija…tu eres un angel para la vida tan oscura que lleva Diamante, por eso no podia dejar que lo dejaras…tu eras feliz en verdad con el…?

Si…pero por que me preguntas eso…-contesto ella.

Solo me parecia que era un tanto controlador…pero tal vez me equivoque…-

Si es controlador…pero lo que mas me pesa es como trataba a Helios…

Lo se…pero ahora los dos estaran mejor…ya lo veras…ha pasado un año y sigues aquí, haz vuelto y estas preciosa…-dijo con cariño Setsuna.

Creo que el amor no esta hecho para mi…ahora que deseo estar con mi hijo el hace boom!...-dijo la rubia con una exagerada mueca, provocando la risa de Setsuna…- se consigue una banda y se convierte en un éxito…-

Ya veras que el no tiene nada que reprocharte Sere…tu eres una excelente madre…simplemente tu trabajo y ahora el trabajo de tu hijo es prioridad…creo que debes de aprender a disfrutar tu soledad…-dijo ella convencida de que era lo mejor…

Como se hace Set…me ha costado mucho trabajo…-

Creo que lo ideal es darte tiempo para disfrutarte, caminar, leer, hacer yoga, ir de compras, al cine…vacacionar en verdad…-contesto ella…

Seiya me dijo lo mismo que me buscara unas vacaciones…-dijo la rubia…

Quedan 7 dias para ti…por que no te vas a esa playa que tanto te gusta…o de compras…-algo que te relaje y despues algo que te anime…-

Suena delicioso…-contesto Serena…-pero mi hijo deseo verlo…

Llamalo…aunque creo que esta mas interesado en hacer musica y no lo culpo es un éxito…mi nieto esta loco por el cd que saco…-contesto Set.

En verdad…-contesto la rubia…

El telefono sono…-diga…

Hola hermana…creo que deberas suspender las vacaciones pactadas…tenemos un concierto con fecha en 3 dias…me lo agendaron…como ves?.-

Perfecto donde sera…

En Detroit…-contesto el.

Preparamos todo…-

He reservado todo y en un momento mas le indico a Setsuna para que haga todo el movimiento…-contesto el contento.

Gracias….-Setsuna la miro con desconcierto, parecia desilusionada.-creo que las vacaciones tendran que esperar Set…tendre un concierto en Detroit…

Como te ha parecido este acordo abuelo…-dijo Helios mientras tocaba en la guitarra…

Me parece que necesita algo como esto hijo…-contesto Steve mientras le colocaba otras notas mas…

Que tal van…-dijo Natalia…

Que pasa…?.-pregunto Steve conocia a su esposa y tenia esa cara de incomodidad…

Hijo tienes visita…-contesto Natalia…

Quien…?.- se levanto y camino a la puerta…vaya que era una visita inesperada…su padre.-que hace aquí abuelo…

Steve sabia que eso era una respuesta desesperada del magnate empresario por recuperar a Serena y no lo culpaba le costaba pensar que el si la amaba…pero no de la manera que debia ser…para el amar a una persona seria aceptarla con sus defectos, virtudes y pasado como el lo habia hecho con su amada natalia…

Las cosas con su hija eran completamente diferentes por que si bien Seiya no era hijo geneticamente suyo…lo amaba…pero Helios era carne de su carne…y no lo comprendia.

Creo que busca un acercamiento contigo…es tu padre…-contesto Steve…

Pero para el solo existe Yaten…-contesto Helios enojado…la verdad era un adolescente aun.

Lo se pero…tu eres hijo de Serena y de el…es tu padre le pongamos como le pongamos hijo…-contesto Steve con resignacion…-habla con el…-cualquier cosa aquí estamos…

Helios salio al encuentro con su padre…la verdad es que ahora era completamente diferente a como lo recordara hacia dos años…dos años sin un acercamiento fisico, todo era via telefonica o via mail…solo eso…

Diamante no podia creerlo…ya no era aquel preadolescente…se parecia tanto a el cuando era joven, solo que era un poco mas corpulento…

Que al estas Helios…?

Bien…que ocupas…-contesto cortante y la verdad es que Diamante no lo culpaba por ello…

Creo que me lo merezco despues de todo tenia dos años sin vernos…-

Seguramente mama fue la que te dijo que me buscaras…-era perspicaz como el…

Es necesario esto Helios…se que no he sido el mejor padre contigo y la verdad es que tu madre me ha hecho que vea las cosas como son en realidad…me siento orgulloso de ti hijo…-lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba…

Para Helios esas palabras derrumbaron cualquier resentimiento con el…se unio a un abrazo con su padre ahora estaban a la misma estatura…

Dios haz crecido mucho…quiero disculparme contigo…mi comportamiento ha sido estupido…cuando te mire en la television…senti que mi corazon se llenaba de orgullo y deseaba haber estado ahí para apoyarte…-dijo con una sonrisa…

Recuerdo cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti…parecia un angel y despues viniste al mundo…gracias al cielo las cosas salieron bien despues de que nos indicaron que tenias el cordon atado al cuello…la cesaria habia sido un éxito y yo pude cortar el cordon…-dijo Diamante ante la sorpresa de Helios…

Yo no sabia eso papa…-contesto ofuscado…

Tal vez no sabes muchas cosas por que siempre habia mala comunicación entre nosotros…pero nunca es tarde…dime quien escribio esa cancion…-

Pues yo…-contesto con una sonrisa radiante y lo supo…era de ella esa sonrisa era identica a la de Serena…

Pasaron la tarde haciendo acordes…algo que lleno de dicha a natalia e ironicamente a Steve…

La rubia sonreia ante la imagen de su hijo con su padre…eran identicos…parecia que solo era hijo de el…-vaya que estan guapos…-dijo Nick.

Lo se…pero bueno…-contesto la rubia mientras su maquillista seguia preparandola para el concierto…

Y haz pensado en perdonarlo…?.-una pregunta rara…

No lo he pensado, pero estamos ya divorciados…-contesto Serena.

Y por que…?...-esa era una buena pregunta…su reaccion inicial era la mala relacion padre e hijo que la habia hecho decidirse por Helios…pero ahora…

No lo se…-contesto con una brutalidad sinceridad…

Sabes en ocasiones ustedes son bien complicadas…pero creo que a ti no te toca el…-respondio mientras sonreia..

Por que dices eso…estuvimos 17 años juntos y tenemos tanto en comun…-contesto ella.

Lo se mi cielo…pero creo que a ti te toca un hombre de esos que salen en la television, apasionados, fuertes, dominantes…algo asi…Dante es un tanto soso…-contesto Nick…-guapo, rico, pero un millonario delicadito…

En verdad asi lo ves Nick…-contesto Serena trayendo la imagen del peliplata siempre con sus trajes finos, sus uñas con manicure…su perfecto cabello recortado…no veia nada malo en ello…claro al polo opuesto de su padre…era un mundo de diferencia…

Si…pero tu eres una Reyna y el era tu rey…pero me encantaria un dia que te toparas con algo distinto…que despiertes…-contesto el rubio…

Serena se quedo pensando en esas palabras…despertar…despertar…

Seiya se le aviso que el concierto empezaria y sin mas se persino…lucia un encantador vestido verdeaqua de tirantes anchos de pedreria, en linea a, con el cabello suelto en suaves ondas, parecia una hada del bosque…

Subio al escenario y conquisto Detroit…hacia mas de 2 meses que habia iniciado con la gira de Memorable, las presentaciones la agotaban, pero con esta cerraba su gira.

Estas lista…-pregunto Seiya, mientras la rubia se levantaba se miraba guapisima…

Vestia un impresionante vestido strapless color uva, pegado a su cuerpo, el condenado vestido pesaba algunos kilos, pero la rubia decia que bien valia la pena…

Era pegadito como un guante hasta la altura de sus rodillas despues de ahí se abria en vuelo suavemente y arrastraba una larga cola como era costumbre…

Su amigo Kelvin junto con su esposa Molly Avner se encargaban desde hacia 12 años de confeccionarle su ropa…eran modistos exclusivos.

Molly le diseñaba los vestidos y Kelvin se encargaba de la pedreria que utilizaba aun que en ocasiones utilizaba sus propias joyas…

Portaba un collar de perlas en red algo precioso y elaborado, asi como una pulsera ancha de perlas…claramente era bisuteria fina…

La verdad es que era una mujer que quitaba el aliento a cualquiera incluso a su hermano…no podria no sentirse celoso…pero ella en ocasiones era un poco ciega…

Lucia una moicana perfecta…los labios color rosa palido y los ojos a tono con el vestido…

La orquesta la acompañaba cubriendola perfectamente…con cada cancion que cantaba…apenas llevaba quince minutos en el escenario y la gente estaba entregada a ella…

Serena se sentia dichosa…el cariño del publico llenaba un pedacito del hueco que tenia en su corazon.

La cancion que seguia le gustaba mucho, pero le sonaba en ocasiones irreal

Estando yo sentada en la arena de la playa viendo el mar

un hombre guapo,

venia remando en una barca

que venia aproximándose hacia mí

El me miro, me sonrió

y yo coquetamente viendo

hice como que no vi

La rubia se desplazaba a lo largo del escenario con una parsimoniosa caminata coqueteando como lo describia la cancion.

Me dijo hola, por que tan sola

en ese tiempo estaba muy decepcionada de un amor

le conté toda mi historia de mi infierno y de mi gloria

la experiencia en un intento de un ayer que mal viví

al lado de un querer que me hizo ver mi suerte

me quería causar la muerte y por eso fue que huí.

Hizo un par de giros como su madre le habia enseñado mientras sus manos lo hacian de igual forma…

Y me contre con esos ojos verdes claros,

como los mares, como los lagos

Y yo admire su boca que no hablo mentiras

la nueva historia, hoy se escribía

un bello idilio recién nacía

Su voz la hacia disfrutar de las canciones que le tocaba interpretar…era magnifica.

E hizo una guirnalda

con puras bugambilias

la puso en mi frente

yo me senti divina

Me convirtió en su reina

y me llevo en su barca

y vimos a lo lejos

el Puerto de Vallarta

Oímos de las olas un canto dulce y suave

y vimos las gaviotas

mis consentidas aves volar

y al ritmo de la barca

yo me entregue en sus brazos

y me perdí en el verde, mirar de sus ojazos

El publico coreaba la cancion mientras ella sonreia, seria el mejor concierto de todos…el concierto de cierre en Los Angeles…un concierto con lleno total y el ultimo de 5 que habia presentado con éxito…

Vimos el sol ponerse

vimos oscurecerse

y de un momento a otro

el cerro apareció

Nos vimos en silencio

pedimos tres deseos

dos se me concedieron y el otro aun no

Hoy mi deseo es

estar en esa barca

volver a estar en el edén

del Puerto de Vallarta

La rubia sonrio por la entrega del publico y disfruto eso…sin duda era lo que valia la pena para un artista como ella.

Hoy mi deseo es

estar en esa barca

volver a estar en el edén

del Puerto de Vallarta

Bueno hermana solo me queda felicitarte lo haz hecho espectacular…-contesto Seiya mientras le ayudaba a bajar de escenario…

Gracias…tengo sed…-contesto la rubia mientras Setsuna le daba un termo con un te, pues no procuraba tomar nada frio…

Caminaron hasta el camerino…habia regresado dos veces por que el publico asi lo pedia, pero era la ultima…estaba agotada…feliz…pero agotada…entraron al camerino y ella se sento a esperar a Nick…

Haz pensado en tomarte unas vacaciones…-dijo Seiya tambien emocionado…

Si de hecho pensaba irme a Miami un mes, le hable a Helios pero me dijo que por su agenda no me puede acompañar…increble pero mi hijo ahora es independiente…cuando crecio no lo se…-dijo la rubia con pena…

No te preocupes en Miami sobra que hacer y ni te acordaras de tu hijo…-dijo Nick con una sonrisa…

Por dios, Nick…-contesto Setsuna…-

Nada de eso…mi hermana se va a descansar estan cerca la premiacion de los premios Black´s…-contesto el, pues aunque era la una asociacion de musica que tenia Diamante, en verdad era bastante respetada y reconocida por el gremio musical…

Dios…-dijo la rubia….

Lo se hermanita, pero veras que todo saldra bien…-contesto Seiya, por que obviamente estaria Diamante.

Que importa en un mes si te consigues un hombre…-completo Nick.

Creo que sera mejor que te apures, Serena deseara descansar…-dijo Setsuna tratando de calmar las aguas…

La rubia yacia acostada en la cama del hotel…se sentia agotada…nuevamente veria a Diamante…tenia mucho sin verlo…y asi seria ya…

Miro nuevamente la foto de su hijo Helios al lado de su padre…eran como dos gotas de agua…sin mas apago el celular y se durmio…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo, es una historia linda, pero faltan sorpresas…algunas canciones y algunos personajes clave….gracias por sus comentarios…saludos y cariños.


	4. POR QUE TAN SOLA

**CAPITULO 4**

**POR QUE TAN SOLA**

Pues espero que en verdad descanses…tomate este tiempo para eso hermana…dejame a Helios con confianza…ademas mi padre no se nos despega, parece chicle…-dijo Seiya con un humor negro…

Sabia que Steve en ocasiones era demasiado protector con sus hijos, pero no conocian la palabra sobreprotector hasta que Helios habia llegado a ese mundo…

Parecia que el fuera el padre del chico, pero siempre decia que su hija era una artista y ellos debian apoyarla, cuando desearia tomar unas vacaciones con su familia…pero su padre estaba muy involucrado con la banda y Seiya era el manager…

Su madre por otra parte tenia ahora su instituto de baile y era la directora, asi que pocas veces podia tomarse un descanso prolongado, ademas siempre estaba al pendiente de Steve…

Eso si, cuando su padre le decia ven a conmigo no le importaba nada mas…lo amaba…

Recordaba el dia en que le dijo que se habia venido con el no enamorada…pero ahora era la mujer mas enamorada del mundo y para ella no habia hombre mas guapo en la tierra como su Steve.

Lo se, pero bueno…me voy tengo un par de citas en el Spa…-se despidio de su hermano y subio al avion…su propio Jet, claro estaba que era el regalo de su ahora exesposo…la verdad era un lujo que disfrutaba pues le daba la privacidad que ella necesitaba.

Llego a su departamento que habia comprado en Miami y por el que Diamante siempre quizo vender, pues a unos 20 minutos el peliplata contaba con una mansion de ensueño, la cual ella podia utilizar, pero no le era sano a su mente, en ella habia muchos recuerdos.

Quedaron en compartirla, solo diciendo el periodo en el que irian para evitarse un mal rato, pero ella no queria confrontarse a nada…

Entro y todo estaba como ella lo recordaba…gracias al cielo que contaba con Setsuna…miro la nota que descansaba en una canasta con frutas…-Relajate y disfruta tus vacaciones…vive la vida al maximo…

Tenia cita en una hora, por lo que acomodo la ropa, la maleta y abrio la puerta corrediza, la vista de la playa era una belleza, el mar siempre relajaba su mente y espiritu.

Se puso un short arriba de la rodilla, una playera sencilla, convers, unos lentes y tomo su cabello en un chongo, mientras se cubria la cabeza con una pasmina…parecia una adolescente…agradecia a dios por su aspecto…era traga años…sonrio feliz, tomo su bolso y bajo…caminaria un par de cuadras..

Se sentia tan relajada, el tratamiento siempre era una delicia se habia pasado dos horas entre masajes, mascarillas y pepinos…

La gente no la reconocia, pero una vez que se quitaba las gafas y la pasmina ahí estaba…la trataron como reyna y la elogiaron hasta hartala, a cierta manera no le gustaba eso, pero el mejor spa.

De camino descubrio que necesitaba algunas cosas para la despensa…

Entro al pequeño despachador que estaba ahí y tomo una canasta…un poco de pan, leche, cereal, huevos, café, azucar, fruta ya tenia…algo de pollo y verduras…

Le encantaba cocinar, pero a Diamante no le gustaba que hiciera las actividades de otras personas…siempre solia decir eso, pero en ocasiones ni cuenta se daba y mandaba a felicitar al chef, por las comidas que decian eran exquisitas…y con eso la rubia era feliz.

Recorrio el camino y vuala…la ultima barra de pan…sin mucho afan la tomo y sintio una mano tambien tomandola, del otro lado del estante…

Disculpe señorita pero yo la vi primero…-dijo una voz fuerte que le llamo la atencion, era un tipo de esos engreidos fanfarrones…dios..

Perdon, pero por si usted no se ha dado cuenta mi mano esta primero que la suya…asi que no apriete mi pan…-contesto la rubia.

Dios…en verdad que no se como las niñas de papi vienen a este lugar…ademas puede ordenar servicio al cuarto…-contesto el.

Si fuera niña de papi no estaria con usted alegado por una barra de pan integral…-contesto con verdad…

Disculpe señorita, pero aca llegaron mas barras de pan…-dijo el despachador sonriente, claramente coqueteando con ella.

Es toda suya don fanfarron…-sin mas dejo al tipo de gorra y lentes ahí parado con la barra de pan mas apachurrada de la historia.

La siguio con la vista y dios…que trasero, que piernas…cuantos tendria unos 20 años…seria legal llevarsela a la cama…

Su piel era en extrema blanca como la leche…se dio cuenta de que habia dejado un delicioso aroma a duraznos…era bastante bonita, pero se tapaba demasiado la cara…

La miro caminar a uno de los pasillos y la perdio de vista…s sintio un tanto raro…

Gracias…-contesto Serena mientras tomaba las bolsas y caminaba por la calle…tranquila…

Sin tanto afan giro a ver una tienda de trajes de baño…tal vez seria bueno cambiar los que Diamante le habia regalado…

Sin mas choco con pared…las bolsas se tiraron…-dios…otra vez usted…parece que no es mi dia…-

Dijo el tipo de la gorra mientras ella sintio que su rodilla ardia…se habia raspado…el tipo la miro y dios se sintio mal…

Se ha hecho daño, pero yo no tuve la culpa…venia distraida permitame, sin mas saco un pañuelo y se lo puso a modo de presion contra la rodilla.

Duele..!.-grito ella con unas lagrimillas, bendito dios que traia lentes…

Lo lamento, pero mire…presione en lo que le ayudo a recoger las bolsas…-respondio el, Serena se quedo impresionada a cierta manera era un tipo de piel bronceada, tenia unas fuertes piernas, unos brazos y una espalda…se sinto avergonzada y acalorada.

Listo, trae carro o le paro un taxi…-la interrogo mientras ella se quedaba embobada, tenia una linda boca…un hoyuelo coqueto en la piocha…muy mono…

No se golpeo la cabeza…-dijo mientras su mano se acerco a pasmina y le trato de safarsela, para ver si estaba herida…-rubia…rubia como las diosas…

Serena reacciono y le retiro la mano…-solo ayudeme a pararme…-contesto mientras sentia como le ardia la rodilla…dios era un pequeño raspon y parecia un drama total…se dio cuenta de que en verdad ella era una niña mimada a sus 35 años…

Era patetica, ahora se daba cuenta de que Nick tenia razon en algo…no solo Diamante era soso ella tambien…

Arde cierto…-la rubia afirmo con la cabeza…

No la puedo llevar por que no traigo coche, pero dejeme pararle un taxi…-dijo mientras camiba con las bolsas y de un chiflido paraba un taxi, miro que le dio unas indicaciones y le dio un billete…el taxista sonrio gusto y le agradecio.

Listo la llevara a donde desee…-dijo el tipo…

Gracias, por esto…-le intento devolver el pañuelo…pero no era agradable…-dios perdon…no creo que sea bueno devolverle algo con sangre…

No se preocupes señorita…

Sin mas afan subio al taxi con un dolor y ardor impresionante y las bolsas…asi partio a su departamento, mientras miraba a aquel extraño…era bastante alto…en la vida lo veria nuevamente…

Dios como arde…si ya me puse eso mama…-contesto la rubia mientras se aplicaba yodo en la herida…

Pareces una niña Serenity, cuando te lastimaste el pie por el esguince lloraste tanto que tu padre me regaño por presionarte…casi me divorcian, pero era comprensible tenias 10 años, ahora eres una adulta…creo que Diamante te malcrio mas que yo…

Mama, nunca me habia pasado ningun accidente…-contesto ella converdad…-

Lo se hija, pero es solo un pequeño raspon…-contesto ella.

Si, pero duele cuando doblo la rodilla y arde…-su mama lo sabia…

Si mi cielo…bueno no creo que te puedas meter al mar…te ardera mas…asi que solo tumbate a leer o a broncearte…ok…-contesto Natalia…

Si mama…-la rubia se rio…-

Que te causa tanta gracia Serena Natalie Freeman Roa…-su segundo nombre pocas personas sabian que lo tenia, incluso ella misma lo olvidaba…hasta su padre…

Nada mama, pero pareces mas americana que el mcdonalds…-contesto Serena, su madre si hablaba mas marcado, pero cuando estaba tranquila su ingles fluia perfecto…

Hay hija…bueno descansa…cualquier cosa me marcas y si no vas al medico…aunque se que odias eso…bye…-

Sin mas colgaron…- santo cielo…arde…-pero no podia hacer nada mas que ir a la playa y tumbarse…

Camino como pudo y se puso un traje de baño completo de color azul claro…bastante sencillo…recordo que Diamante le gustaba mucho por que según el combinaba con el color de sus ojos…

Se sento un momento…como olvidar tantos años de matrimonio…se limpio las suaves lagrimas que habia bañado sus ojos…

No vale la pena…-se dijo a si misma…

Asi que esta de viaje…digo Seiya somos parientes no me puedes negar donde esta…-dijo molesto Diamante.

No tengo por que decirte donde esta Diamante, ella lo solicito asi…ademas estan separados y ella puede hacer lo que desee con su tiempo y espacio…nosotros no cuestionamos donde vas tu…-era un excelente argumento.

Tienes razon en eso, pero tu hermana nunca dejara de ser de mi interes por que da la casualidad que es la mujer que amo…por dios fue mi mujer por 17 años…-

Lo se…pero ella es la unica que decidira que pasara entre ustedes…lo lamento…-contesto con flojera Seiya..

Perfecto…-sin mas Diamante termino con la llamada…se sentia agotado mentalmente, la verdad es que amaba a su mujer y ninguna chica con la que se liaba llenaba esa soledad en la que vivia autoimpuesto…

Recordaba la calides con la que era recibido en casa, la comida que ella misma le preparaba…y que le habia prohibido hacer…sin embargo el se dio cuenta cuando preguntaba con insistencia si le gustaba…despues le pregunto al Cheff y este le confirmo que se la pasaba toda la tarde aprendiendo a cocinar..

Seguia siendo el mismo Cheff pero no eran las manos de ella quien lo alimentaban y hacia falta su amor…

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza…dios…era tan cansado lidiar con tantos recuerdos…con tantos años juntos…con tantas imágenes..

Serena disfrutaba de la playa, se estaba permitiendo una piña colada sin tanto hielo, disfrutando de una playa privada…su intimidad era algo que le fascinaba..

En especial ese condominio que era para solo gente exclusiva, recordo que su padre la regaño por comprar impulsivamente algo tan costoso…

Cuando estuvieron ahí por una semana el viaje se alargo a casi 3, cuando su mama le dijo que era suficiente sol para ellos...rio ante el recuerdo, su padre rojo como camaron y su madre con un perfecto bronceado.

Y ella embarrada completamente de protector solar…se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola…miro a un hombre salir del mar y que hombre…

Cabello oscuro, fuerte pecho, abdomen marcado y una linea de pelo oscuro…sintio un calor que subia desde los pies a la cabeza…sorbio un poco mas de su bebida…

Dios sus brazos…-por que tan sola…-esa voz…era el tipo que la tumbo…

Eres tu…-dijo el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa con una perfecta dentadura blanca, mientras señalaba su rodilla…-espero que estes mejor…

Serena se quedo callada mientras tragaba en seco…se quito los lentes...y el solo se quedo callado era una belleza de mujer…

Soy Darien Chiba…a tus pies…-dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante…mientras la rubia se quedaba callada…esos ojos…que ojos tan azules…tan enigmaticos…le dio la mano y ella solo la acepto…el esperaba una respuesta…

Perdon, soy Serena bl…-ya no era Black…eso era el pasado…-Freeman…-contesto esperando la reaccion del pelinegro quien solo atino a apretarle la mano…

Como es que estas aca sola…?.-

Pues estoy de vacaciones…pero mi familia esta ocupada en sus propios asuntos…-contesto ella tranquila…

Lo se…me puedo sentar…?.-pregunto Darien mientras señalaba el lugar que estaba libre…

Si…-contesto ella.

Sr. Chiba desea pedir algo…-dijo el mesero quien se aproximo inmediatamente…Serena sentia como que ese apellido le sonaba…pero de donde…

Frente a ella tenia las respuestas…Condominio Chiba…-eres tu el dueño de estos condominios…

Quiero un martini…y otra piña colada como la solicito la Srita…-ordeno antes de que se le pasara, pues esa mujer en verdad era una belleza…esos labios…dios…-gracias Jacob.

Si…yo construi estos condominios y los vendi…-contesto cuando el mesero se fue…

Perdon, creo que fui un tanto imprudente…-contesto Serena mientras se sonrojaba.

No te preocupes Serena…-contesto el…

Tenia mas de dos años que no visitaba este lugar…me encanta…mis mas sinceras felicitaciones es bastante reconfortante tener un espacio como este tan privado y exclusivo…-dijo la rubia, mientras Darien sentia que era una mujer un tanto mimada…

Lo se…tambien adoro la privacidad…particularmente con una artista como tu…-dijo el mientras Serena cerraba los ojos…no deseaba tener que lidiar con un fanatico ahora.

Pero eso no es algo que a mi personalmente me sorprenda…-contesto el mientras el mesero dejaba las bebidas…-gracias…-

Serena se retrajo un poco…seria verdad…pero siendo que podria construir departamentos como ese que le habia costado un par de millones…seguramente era alguien que tenia recursos…eran vacaciones y parecia que era el unico que estaba ahí…

Toma…-le dijo el pelinegro mientras le dio el vaso con la deliciosa bebida que estaba tomando…-que te parece si brindamos por una nueva amistad…-dijo Darien sonriente…

Ok…por una nueva amistad…-contesto ella mientras chocaban los vasos…-deliciosa…tenia mucho sin beber algo…

Tal parece…seguramente siempre cenabas en restaurantes finos y exclusivos, con vino tinto de reserva y solo en ocasiones especiales una copa del mas caro champagne…-

Vaya parece que me haz descrito…me siento como un tanto despilfarradora de dinero…-contesto ella contenta.

Suele pasar cuando te inevitablemente vives rodeado de esto llamado dinero…-completo el…

Asi es…pero tu te dedicas a esto construccion…-el pelinegro bebio un trago…

Digamos que es un negocio redituable…pero te permite muchas cosas, conocer gente…viajar…tu sabes…-dijo Darien.

Sr. Le llama la Srita. Neherenia…-dijo el mesero, mientras Darien se levantaba…

Permiteme…-le dio a la rubia que se sintio un poco desplazada…trato de no escuchar…pero la curiosidad era mas…

No te preocupes cariño, claro que quedamos esta noche...paso por ti…-dijo Darien sonriente…

Perdon en que estabamos…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena miraba al horizonte…abstraida en sus pensamientos…

Pense que venderias el departamento…-dijo para sacarla de sus ideas…

Mi esposo asi lo queria…decia que era un inmueble caro que generaba muchos gastos y no era necesario…-contesto ella, mientras bebia otro sorbo de la refrescante bebida…

Darien se habia quedado mudo…sabia que estaba casada y la verdad es que era una mujer hermosa, y aunque estaba ataviada en un traje de baño muy pasado de moda…se miraba linda…

Tristemente pertenecia a otro hombre..

Pero fue mi primer departamento que compre con las ganancias de varios años…di un concierto aquí…y me enamore de Miami…vi varios lugares y este se adapto a lo que buscaba…solo que deje de usarlo pues tenemos una casa mas grande y comoda…pero ahora con la separacion no me parecio apetecible usarlo…esto es mio y me conformo con ello…

Estas divorciada…?.-pregunto el pelinegro.

Si, pero la prensa no lo sabe…-contesto ella mientras lo miraba…

Por mi no saldra nada…bueno voy a comer algo…me acompañarias…-la rubia lo miro indecisa…

Y por que no…ahora estaba soltera y sola en unas vacaciones que se suponian eran para disfrutar y descansar…

* * *

Hola, espero que se vayan dando una idea de la historia, particularmente creo que se pondra buena…espero mi compu funcione el fin de semana para actualizar…gracias por sus comentarios…bye…


	5. UNA COPA

**CAPITULO 5**

**U****NA COPA**

Esta bien…-contesto Serena.

Perfecto, pero no sera aqui…puedes caminar…

Tendria que cambiarme…-contesto con flojera…

No creo que habria problema que vayas con el pareo o un vestido ligero…-contesto el…-es informal…

Ok…-

Yo me ire asi, solo es enfrente…-contesto el.

Bien…vamos…-respondio la rubia mientras se levantaba…y Darien casi se cae de la impresión…el traje de baño pasado de moda delineaba perfectamente el cuerpo de ella, cuando se quito el pareo sintio un fuerte calor y su amigo intimo respondio ante la belleza de ese espectacular trasero…

La rubia se puso un vestido suave de algodón…se puso sus chanclas, se acomodo la pasmina y los lentes…coloco sus pertenencias en la bolsa…-creo que estoy lista…concluyo con una sonrisa que deslumbro al pelinegro…

Perfecta…perfecto…perdon…vamos…-Serena se rio por la cara sonrojada de Darien.

Caminaron lentamente y despues de unos minutos entraron a un pequeño restaurant…era agradable, pero sencillo…habia pocos comensales, se llamaba Cuba…asi de simple…

Darien la guio atraves de unas mesas y se sentaron frente a la calle…todo era paz y tranquilidad…

Te recomiendo el pescado…esta exquisito…-dijo el pelinegro y asi fue ordenaron pescado, arroz con platano y una limonada de agua mineral…

Resides aquí en Miami…-pregunto Serena para sacar platica.

Ahora justo estoy de vacaciones, generalmente me encuentro en los Angeles y Nueva York…cerca de los negocios…-contesto el, mientras la miraba atento…-siempre te tapas toda la cara con esa pasmina…

No me encanta, pero esto me hace mantener oculta por asi decirlo…-contesto ella mientras el camarero llegaba con los platillos..

Comieron tranquilamente…

Y desde cuando estas en esto…-pregunto el mientras la rubia bebia su limonada…

Mmm…toda la vida…mi padre era musico y digamos que mi vida siempre estuvo rodeada de musica…dia, tarde y noche…mi madre es profesora de baile…-contesto ella.

Asi que lo traes en la sangre…-confirmo el.

Creo que si, me encantaba escuchar a mi padre tomar la guitarra y cantarnos, mientras mi madre bailaba…era algo increible, asi que fue algo innato en mi acompañarlo…siempre cantabamos juntos y en ocasiones yo bailaba…-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa preciosa ante los ojos de Darien…

Les dije a mis padres que seria cantante y me apoyaron…mi padre me enseño a tocar instrumentos, mi madre tenia una escuela de baile…asi que…todo se fue dando con mucho trabajo.

Pero tuviste tiempo para ser niña…-contesto el…

Serena lo miro mientras buscaba como responder…-mmm…digamos que para mi no habia mas interes que cantar…siempre he sido una persona insistente y persistente…mi sueño era ese…para mi jugar era tocar el piano con mi muñeca Lola y cantar con ella, en ocasiones mi amiga Rei jugaba conmigo pero eran cosas triviales como andar en bici, correr, cantar, bailar…en general fui feliz…

Vaya, en ocasiones uno piensa que al ser estrellas no requieren tanto compromiso o no se como decirlo…

La verdad es que es un golpe de suerte, como en cualquier trabajo y profesion…-contesto ella.

Y cuando fue tu golpe de suerte…?

A los 14 años…ya habia participado en muchos concursos regionales de canto, siempre era el primer lugar, pero ese dia en Texas cante algo que podria decirse fuera de onda para mi…era una melodia para una voz mas madura y yo lo hice, este descubridor de talentos creyo en mi…despues todo con mucho trabajo y el tiempo que mis padres dieron en ello…ahora dan frutos…-contesto ella.

Vaya…-contesto Darien mientras se quedaba callado…

Y tu…?, no se de ti nada…-

Bueno mi vida es un tanto simple..mis padres son italianos, emigraron antes de que naciera, mi padre era contratista, creo su propia firma…somos 3 hermanos…yo segui el mismo camino y aquí estoy…-

Es una rapida explicacion…mi padre era musico y mi madre una bailarin española, ella se vino con el…mi padre dejo la banda y se dedico a la construccion…-dijo la rubia.

Tenemos algo en comun…tu padre tiene una constructora…-pregunto el…

No…el trabajo muchos años pero de manera independiente lo manejo como un negocio rentable, pero el es musico, asi que siguio sus sueños…ahora tiene un estudio de grabacion y es compositor…el me produce a mi y a mi…

A tu que…-pregunto el…

A mis conocidos…-contesto rapido la rubia, se sabia que tenia un hijo pero su identidad era oculta…

Ok…quien es tu padre…?

Mi padre es un secreto…-contesto ella.

La verdad es que se muy poco de tu musica he de confesarte…digamos que las construcciones me mantienen ocupado y sin tiempo de nada…-concluyo el…

Me he de imaginar…pero mi padre es Steve Freeman…-contesto la rubia.

El green freeman…dios…esa si que es una sorpresa, a mi padre le gustaba mucho la banda de The Greens, tiene varios lp en casa…recuerdo que crecimos escuchando esa musica…la verdad es que me sorprende…-contesto el.

A mi ya no me toco escucharlo con la banda, se desintegro…-contesto la rubia…

Cuantos años tienes…- pregunto el…

En serio es necesario que te conteste eso…

Si a mi me lo dices tienes no mas de 30, te ves joven…-contesto el pelinegro…

Dios…me haces el mejor cumplido…la verdad es que soy traga-años…pero mis 35 primaveras han sido unicas…-contesto ella mientras reia…

Vaya que te conservas…-contesto el…

Digamos que el culpable es mi padre…el tambien es traga-años…es simplemente genetica…-contesto ella.

Darien solicito la cuenta y partieron del lugar, la verdad es que se la estaba pasando estupendamente, pero tenia un compromiso importante…

Era claro que estaba interesado…mas interesado que nunca…tal vez no seria algo permanente…la verdad era que a el…lo que era matrimonio no funcionaba…

Se habia casado demasiado joven y habia cometido un error fatal se habia enamorado…total que sus constantes viajes, los imprevistos dias de recibir cantidades enormes de dinero a no recibir un centimo…

Hicieron que su amada Mina saliera corriendo a brazos de otro hombre…afortunadamente no habian procreado hijos, pues ella alegaba que no tenia tiempo para un bebe, con tantas cosas por hacer.

Eso competia ir al salon de belleza, al spa, a las fiestas, a los desayunos con sus amigas, vacaciones con su familia…y una cantidad impresionante de tareas…tennis, juegos de canasta, maratones de compras, manicurista…una verdadea lata…

Su divorcio habia venido en el mejor momento para el, pues estaba literalmente en la quiebra, ella se habia quedado solo con la casa y el carro que tenia, dejandolo con una cuenta vacia…y solo su ropa puesta…

Sus padres le habian dicho que eso pasaria, pero como negarse a casarse con una espectacular edecan de pintura…tenia las curvas que le gustaban y la verdad era una experta en la cama…

Al final se cumplio lo que le dijeron…lo bueno fue que contaba con su departamento de soltero donde se recluyo un par de dias, despues empezo de la nada…

Lo bueno es que siempre tenia un plan b, asi que su cuenta de ahorros que tenia desde la preparatoria le ayudo para comprarse una camioneta y herramienta, para iniciar con pequeñas reparaciones…

Reparaciones que fueron aumentando y se conviertieron en contratos de construccion…y todo asi sucesivamente…

Bueno espero que te haya gustado la comida, pero tengo algunos pendientes por resolver, espero verte en estos dias…-dijo el…mientra se despedia de beso en la mejilla con serena…en verda olia a mar y piña colada…

Perfecto, gracias por la comida y la compañía…-contesto ella mientras caminaba lentamente a su cuarto…

El pelinegro la miro partir a su departamento…-Sr. Tiene una llamada…

Gracias Artemis…-contesto mientras tomaba el telefono…

La rubia entro al departamento se sentia agotada, tenia muchas emociones encontradas…

La verdad es que le encataba Darien, pero no debia hacerse ilusiones…en verdad era una bruta en cuestiones de amor…

Todo su mundo estaba alrededor de Diamante…se sentia extraña…era un extraño…

Como eres tonta Serena…el es un conquistador…-se dijo asi misma…

Preparame el traje gris, Artemis por favor…-

Si señor…-contesto el.

Que te parece ella…

Una joya Señor…una verdadero joya…-contesto su fiel asistente…

Lo se…a mi tambien me lo parece…-contesto el pelinegro mientras Artemis salia dejandolo en sus pensamientos…la verdad era raro que siendo una mujer tan hermosa y famosa…luciera incluso ropa desprovista de cualquier signo de moda.

Nada comparada con la caprichosa y suculenta Neherenia…una mujer que dictaba moda a su pasar…a quien no le apetecia comer nunca en un lugar que no estuviera calificado en 5 estrellas…

Y ella solo era una socialite sin chiste…como negar que el interes que ella tenia en los hombres era su cartera y lo que el dinero podia proporcionale con placer a sus anchas.

Mientras que el obtenia placer carnal…sin compromiso…un par de regalos lujosos, lo hacian obtener unos buenos senos que lamer y un par de nalgas que tomar…era la cruda verdad…

Meneo la cabeza su padre en ocasiones le reprochaba el hecho de que no tuviera hijos y si demasiado dinero para no hacer nada con el…

Y la verdad es que no le apasionaba tener hijos…nada de eso le movia el tapete…ni siquiera la menuda rubia que habia conocido…ni ella…-Nunca…-dijo el…

Serena se sentia extraña…muy extraña…dios en verdad que Darien era un hombre que podria sin dudar quitarle el aliento a cualquier mujer, pero obviamente sabia que era la clase de hombre que no queria nada serio…

La verdad es que se sentia como una puritana…y lo era, pues su unico hombre en la vida era Diamante…

Dios…me comporto como una niña…-sin mas se decidio darse un baño y dormir…

Le hacia demasiada falta dormir…y asi lo hizo…

Pense que no vendrias querido…-dijo Neherenia contoneandose descaradamente mientras bajaba las escaleras del hotel.

No nada de eso…-contesto el mientras la tomaba de la mano y abria la puerta del coche.- a donde iremos esta vez..

Es una sorpresa…-contesto ella, la verdad es que siempre que salian era una aburrida sorpresa, ya fuera un concierto, opera, cine, alguna fiesta, antro…lo unico que el importaba era llevarsela a la cama…

Pero ese dia en especial estuvo un poco raro…-Darien…darien…-

Perdon…es que estaba pensando en …-contesto el pelinegro ofuscado.

En que, si no querias venir me hubieras dicho me haz ignorado toda la noche…-contesto Neherenia melosa…-ahora me deberas de recompensar…

Y era ahí cuando no tardaba nada en treparla al carro y follarsela duro en cualquier callezuela oscura…asi le gustaba a ella…pero no sintio ese deseo…que demonios pasaba con el…se golpeo en a cabeza como tratando de reorganizar la ideas…

Me he depilado como a ti te gusta…-dijo la pelinegra..

Lamento esto Neherenia, pero tengo un problema con una visita…-contesto el…

Que visita…?.-

Unos familiares y tengo que estar con ellos este mes…-contesto el pelinegro sin saber por que mentia…pero la verdad estaba en que ni el lo comprendia.

En verdad…por que no me los presentas…podriamos tal vez divertirnos…-contesto ella.

No lo creo…es mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión…-Neherenia lo miro con una sonrisa.

Mira que te pareces si bajamos al estacionamiento y me follas rapido y duro como me gusta…-dijo ella mientras se le restregaba en la entrepierna.

Lo lamento pero voy atrasado…-contesto el…

Cielos…de haber sabido, hubieramos saltado esta salida y me hubieras hecho algo mas…rudo…-dijo Neherenia mientras Darien le entregaba el boleto al valet parking…-

Darien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos…mas bien en cierta inquilina que le quitaba el sueño…

Subieron al coche y en algunos minutos llegaron…-no se que pasa contigo Darien pero no me gusta…sabes que me gustan las cosas claras y por eso hemos funcionado…asi que a mi no me digas que son parientes tuyos…mejor dime si nos seguiremos frecuentando…

Darien la miro con una sonrisa…si algo le podia castrar era que una mujer le pusiera limites…ademas ella era una zorra con la que se quitaba las ganas…

Y para eso habia muchas y de mejor calidad…ella se revolcaba con otros y lo sabia…asi que para picar donde otro lo hacia…mejor solo…

Creo que sere sincero contigo Neherenia, pero lo mejor sera que cada quien por su lado…-

La pelinegra lo miro con furia, mientras bajaba del coche y azotaba la puerta…-no me busques mas…que no estare para ti…

No te preocupes…no te molestare…-sin mas el pelinegro arranco el coche, sonrio…la verdad es que tenia meses pensando que era suficiente de esa mujer…

Era muy cara y ademas se estaba haciendo una adicta a cosas que no le parecian nada atrayentes…azotes, ataduras…no el preferia otras cosas…

Cooperacion, participacion…lo normal…era un tipo normal…-creo que alguien estara contenta de tener algo normal…

Serena habia despertado a las 11 y la verdad es que se sentia pesimo…extrañaba a montes a Diamante…extrañaba a su hijo…

Derramo un par de lagrimas y se bebio una botella de agua…abrio el ventanal que daba hacia el mar y miro cuan bello era el horizonte…la Luna reflejada en el agua del mar…

Escucho un par de toquidos en la puerta…quien seria a esa hora…eran casi las 12 de la noche…sintio un poco de temor…pero recordo que ese era un lugar muy exclusivo y vigilado…

Se asomo por el hoyito de la puerta y sus manos inmediantamente se fueron a su boca…-Darien…-dijo en u susurro…como pudo se acomodo el cabello que caia en suaves ondas…

Abrio la puerta y ahí estaba el tipo que ahora hacia que su corazon casi saliera desbocado…-hola, espero no interrumpir…-dijo el con una linda sonrisa…

No…para nada, pero dime que se te ofrece…paso algo…?.-

No nada, queria ver como seguias con la pierna…pero creo que todo bien…-dijo mientras le miraba la rodilla, y la verdad es que no comprendi que en verdad tuviera 35 años, parecia una chica de 20.

Asi…todo esa perfecto….pero gracias por preguntar…-contesto ella.

Perfecto…pero he traido algo conmigo…-Serena lo miro con duda…mientras le mostraba una botella de champagne rosado…su predilecta…-Veuve Clicquot Rose…la mejor…una copa-dijo el con una sonrisa que conquistaria a cualquier mujer que tuviera sangre en las venas…

Bueno…pasa…-dijo la rubia, mientras se decia mentalmente no te arrepientas de esto Serena…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo…a mi me encanta la historia, gracias por leerme...Saludos…


	6. DESTAPA LA CHAMPAÑA

**CAPITULO 6**

**DESTAPA LA CHAMPAÑA**

Sabes algo que me gusto de este condominio en partircular fue que cada departamento tenia su propio estilo y decoracion…algo distinto…el tuyo es bastante elegante…-dijo como el experto que era.

Si…la verdad es que me encanta este confort y elengancia…creo que si era mi propio espacio, deberia de hacerlo mio…-contesto ella, mientras le indicaba que tomaran asiento…

Diras que no son horas de visita, pero me sentia un tanto preocupado por ti…-dijo el galantemente…

Pues estoy bien…-contesto ella timidamente, la verdad es que se miraba hermosa con el cabello asi revuelto y ese shorcito no dejaba mucho sin ver…ademas esa chamarrita…llevaria algo abajo…

Perfecto…-con habilidad abrio la champagne y esta estallo abruptamente con un sonido que les provoco risa a ambos…el pelinegro sirvio las copas…-toma…

Serena dio un pequeño sorbo…justo como la recordaba…desde su separacion…-perfecta como siempre…-dijo ella mientras caminaba al ventanal para cerrarlo…

El aire esta frio…-dijo mientras Darien la seguia con la vista y bebia de su copa…dios que hermoso trasero…

Se miraron y ella se sento…-pense que no te veria mas…-confeso un tanto con pena.

Tambien pense no encontrarte…con eso de que eres una estrella…tal vez te irias al infinito y no te veria mas…-Serena se rio por ese comentario…

Y que haces para no perder la voz…?.- una pregunta neutra en un ambiente cargado de tension sexual.

Trato de cuidarme mucho, la verdad es que me restrinjo casi de todo…trato de no estar en lugares frios…de evitar bebidas que me dañen, vocalizo antes de los conciertos…me cubro despues de ellos…-cosas como eso…hasta ahora no he tenido problemas con mi voz…-contesto mientras Darien llenaba su copa.

Y a ti Darien…como haces para tener tiempo de manejar una empresa y vacacionar…?.- una buena pregunta…

No es facil…la verdad es que no estar en mi oficina es vacacionar para mi…pero estoy en contacto por mails y soy un adicto lo confienso…tengo mi computadora, telefono…todo…

Vaya…siempre he pensado que hubiera sido si el canto no hubiese sido lo mio y no le hayo sentido…-contesto ella…

Seguramente estarias casada con un rokero…un par de hijos…-contesto Darien de broma…

Tengo un hijo y es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, asi que por ese lado no le veo lo malo, tal vez el rokero no hubier sido lo mio…-confirmo ella..

Darien sintio que algo dentro de el se movia…una hermosa mujer, divorciada con un hijo…que demente la dejaria…-por que te divorciaste…

Serena bebio de su copa mientras lo miraba directamente…-por muchas cosas…alguna vez haz estado casado…

Si…tambien me divorcie…-contesto el, Serena sintio como paso con la bebida un nudo por su garganta…-

La verdad es que muy pocas personas lo saben…solo mi familia…pero ahora seguramente que toda la prensa lo sabra…el sale con un chica como 20 años menor…pero no la culpo…digamos que tuve el marido perfecto…

Tenia todo con el…era mi apoyo, mi base, mi casa, mi vida…pero todo se descompuso cuando mi hijo llego al mundo…-dijo ella con pesar, se miraba la tristeza en sus ojos, Darien sintio deseos de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaria bien…ahora el la protegeria de todo…

Mi esposo estaba celoso de el…cuando saliamos de viaje por las giras era algo tan perfecto que nadie lo creeria…al regresar a casa…luchaba por llamar mi atencion competia con mi hijo…pero los años pasaron y la situacion empeoro cuando mi padre de involucro…

Darien la escuchaba atento…-mi hijo tiene talento musical y mi padre quien siempre lo ha cuidado como mi madre, pues lo notaron…asi que eso fue lo que mermo mi situacion…ya hace mas del año que me divorcie…-termino ella por contar su relato con pena…

Darien le sirvio otra copa y el tambien…-no tengo hijos, pero creo que la prioridad en los padres siempre es ver a sus hijos felices…

Si…asi es…pero bueno ahora mi hijo es un chico fuerte y autosuficiente…en ocasiones me sorprende que cuando yo apenas trato de remediar con las cosas el ya lo supero…-dijo Serena con pesar.

Cuantos años tiene…-pregunto el.

15 años…-contesto Serena mientras los dos bebian de su copa…era un chico grande…-es identico a su padre, parece que ya estan acercandose poco a poco…

Y tu relacion con el termino despues de cuantos años juntos….?.-simple curiosida…

17 años…bueno 18 contando el año de novios que tuvimos…la verdad es que fui muy feliz…-Contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa…-y tu fuiste feliz…?

Darien se removio inquieto en el sillon era agradable escuchar las desgracias de otras personas, pero en este caso decir las propias no era algo que lo apasionara…sin embargo…-me case joven tambien como tu a los 25 años, mis padres se opusieron me dijeron que no era una mujer que no me convenia…

Pero la verdad es que me enamore…y las cosas no salieron nada bien…asi que termino todo…-contesto sin tanto afan de decir nada.

Tu ex tambien era joven…?.-

Nos llevamos 10 años…-contesto ella…-y estuvo bien por un lado, pero por otro…

Vaya, 17 años casada con la misma persona…como te sientes ahora que estas soltera…-

Es demasiado raro…la verdad es que no se por donde empezar…no se que pase…-contesto con verdad…

A Darien le sorprendia que esa pequeña mujer tuviera un hijo de 15 años y un matrimonio de 17 años…aunque ahora era divorciada, cuan grande amor podria haber para que permaneciera unida a un hombre por tantisimo tiempo…era increible…

No habia conocido a nadie que durara tanto como sus padres…o mas bien conocidos contemporaneos…aunque el a sus 42 ahora se sentia casi un chaval…

Tu madre no me dijo donde estaria hijo…-Helios lo escuchaba atento.

Ni yo lo se, solo me dijo que se iria de vacaciones por un mes…solo eso…creo que deseaba algo como desintoxicarse…estoy pensado que tal vez se fue al caribe…hawaii le encanta…-dijo el sin ninguna maldad.

Lo se hijo…pero bueno espero que en esta gira que empiezas te vaya bien…te deseo la mejor de las suertes…espero coincidir en algun concierto…-dijo Diamante con verdad…

Gracias papa…me tengo que ir estamos por iniciar con una sesion de fotos…

Perfecto hijo que todo salga bien…bye…-Diamante se sentia consternado su hijo tenia 15 años y actuaba de una manera tan madura, no le sorprendia por que Serena se sentia tan culpable por no estar con el…ahora el que no tenia tiempo para sus padres era el…

Vaya por que tan pensativo…-dijo Michiru mientras entraba del brazo de su hijo Yaten…

Pense que no vendrias…-dijo Diamante, mientras ambos se sentaban, en verdad se preguntaba como es que antes no habia notado la frialdad de esa mujer…

Por dios querido cuando te he quedado mal…no soy como otras, aunque por la hora creo que bien podria ser una fiesta son las 12 am…-contesto con sorna haciendo alusion a Serena.

Yaten, los he citado por que deseo hablar de un tema que me parece delicado, tu eres casi un hombre hecho y derecho y no deseo que sigas molestando mas a tu hermano Helios…-

Por favor ahora estas defendiendo a ese bastardo…-dijo despectivo Yaten mientras Michiru sonreia.

Se que sonara fuerte pero el no es un bastardo Yaten y tu…estas en otras circunstancias…-contesto Diamante mientras miraba el cuadro de su hijo en la pared…el dia de su bautizo.

Yaten se quedo callado con la boca abierta su padre lo acababa de llamar bastardo…-no te permito que a nuestro hijo lo trates asi…quien te crees…

Asi mismo les pregunto que se creen al agredir a un menor de edad y lo sabes Michiru…te conozco perfectamente y se que siempre haz buscado la forma de lastimar a Serena…pero no lo haras mas y tu Yaten por favor forma tu propio criterio y ponte a ejercer tu profesion, que ya me estoy cansando de tus absurdos gastos…-dijo mientras arrojaba las facturas a la mesa…

Desgraciadamente me di cuenta tarde, de lo mal que estaba contigo al otorgarte ese poder…pero ahora mismo estoy a tiempo de poner un alto…asi que espero el proyecto que tenias para el lunes, en caso de que no lo tengas, se lo dare a Jonas…-concluyo Diamante.

Pero papa…yo tengo tengo trabajando en ese proyecto desde hace…-se quedo callado la verdad es que solo habia hecho los plateamientos…no tenia nada…

3 meses y no tienes nada, Jonas me lo entrego hace 2 y la verdad es que es excelente…pero tu no quieres hacerlo, perfecto…el lunes sin falta…y deja de agredir a tu hermano…-

Seguramente esa mujer nuevamente esta lavandote el cerebro…por que eres tan estupido…-dijo Michiru, mientras Diamante la tomaba por el brazo…

Si lo soy en haberme revolcado contigo, la mas zorra de todas y cai a tu lado, pero no lo fui tanto por que me case con la mujer que amo…y no contigo…ahora me toca recuperarla y hagas lo que hagas ya no obtendras ni un centimo de mi…le he dado todo a tu hijo y haz hecho un inutil de el, asi que ahora a trabajar, como la gente decente…

Padre, por que haces todo esto…solo le dije que era un grupito solo eso…-dijo Yaten con salameria…

No seas patetico, sabes que tu hermano tiene 15 años, esta su sencillo en las listas billboard, lo representa Seiya Freeman, esta por iniciar su gira y ya gano su primer millon sin mi ayuda…ni la de su madre y tu que haz hecho…-Michiru se puso palida, diamante la arrojo al sillon…

El peliplata estaba harto de esos dos…-las vegas 30,000 dolares, Calvin Klein $ 5,000 dolares, crucero al caribe $15,000 dolares, clinica & spa $ 6,000 dolares, restaurant LeBlanc $ 3,000 dolares… siguen y siguen y siguen muchas facturas que no tienen justificacion y no son redituables para mi…mi hijo Helios tiene su propio departamento y tu vives con tu mami, en el mismo departamento que le di hace 20 años…

Estas siendo demasiado duro con el...-dijo Michiru.

Esto va en serio Yaten, quiero el proyecto para el lunes a las 8, un minuto mas tomo el de Jonas…asi de simple…ademas ya no me hare cargo de tus gastos…a trabajar que mi hijo justo ahora esta en una sesion de fotos…es todo…-

Yaten estaba en verdad sorprendido…salio con los hombros caidos…pero era todo verdad lo que su padre decia.

Michiru espero a que Yaten saliera…-te vas a arrepentir de esto…

Cualquier cosa que mi familia sufra un rasguño por mas minimo me la pagaras, ya lo sabes…ponte a mover ese trasero y consigue a quien sacarle dinero por que a mi no…mi herencia es de mi hijo Helios…asi de simple…si Yaten hace un esfuerzo puede que le corresponda algo…

Michiru lo miro con temor por primera vez en su vida…lo que le decia era verdad…dios…que dolor de cabeza estaba por tener…salio de la casa sin hacer ruido…

Diamante se sirvio un whisky y sonrio…al fin ponia a esos dos en su lugar…-todo por ti Serena…-dijo mientras miraba su retrato…

Cuanto duraste casado Darien…?..- al pelinegro no le encantaba ese juego de confesiones…pero se lo merecia por querer saber la verdad de la rubia.

Dos años dure casado y creo que es mi primero y ultimo…nunca me casare…no esta en mis planes…-contesto el pelinegro mientras se bebia de un sorbo la copa…

Nunca digas nunca…yo creo que debe de haber una persona con la que desees en verdad casarte de nuevo, el amor duele es verdad, pero cuando te favorece…te hace demasiado feliz...-Darien la miraba con intensidad…

Te casarias nuevamente con alguien quien te hiciera sentir eso…a pesar de todo lo que haz sufrido.-

Si, ademas tendria un hijo mas…-contesto ella mientras terminaba su copa…-

Vaya…eso es sorprendente…yo me quede harto…-dijo Darien mientras se levantaba y abria las cortinas…era un belleza ese lugar…-creo que mi ex me dejo secuelas que me hicieron crear un nuevo perfil de prioriodades…mis padres no estan de acuerdo conmigo…pero soy feliz a mi modo…

En ocasiones solo uno que pasa por esto sabe lo que en verdad se siente…-contesto ella…-sabes yo habia perdido aparte de un esposo…la esperanza…la fe y mi musica…no me sentia motivada por nada, mi hijo se mudo al poco tiempo, trabajaba medios turnos y despues de un tiempo compro su departamento…

Su tiempo estaba dedicado a su musica…asi que me deprimi mucho…mi ultimo concierto estuvo fatal…la gente me sentia mal…mis padres fueron lo que me dieron el empuje para salir de esto y asi lo he hecho…poco a poco…

Darien la escuchaba mientras miraba el oceano…-pero ahora que estoy intentando adaptarme a mi nuevo estatus, creo que si me enamorara nuevamente ya fuera de mi ex o de otro hombre….sin duda tendria un hijo y si se da la ocasión…me casaria..-dijo la rubia…

El esta presente aun…?.-

Si todo el tiempo…lo curioso entre nosotros es que lejos de divorciarnos con rencores o con odio…nuestra separacion fue un acuerdo entre lagrimas y anhelos por parte de los dos…el incluso me dijo que era el cierre de un ciclo…pero otro mas se abriria y el estaria presente…-contesto ella.

Darien sintio algo extraño…celos…celos de un tipo que ni conocia…que le estaba propiniendo iniciar nuevamente despues de tenerla 17 años…donde no supo en verdad amarla…amor…amor era sacrificio…y el no sacrifico algo…

Ese era un hueco donde podria entrar un nuevo hombre…pero no queria que nadie entrara ahí…se sentia confundido en verdad…

Tenia sentimientos de aprension…aprension con ella…con una mujer que tenia escasas horas de conocer una mujer completa con un pasado complejo e ideales complejos…

Una mujer idealizando un perfecto amor…un perfecto marido…una perfecta familia…sabia que el no podria dar nada de eso…pero tampoco perderia la oportunidad.

Creo que esperas mucho Serena…-contesto el…mientras la rubia le entregaba la copa y se ponia a su lado…

Lo se…en ocasiones idealizo mucho las cosas…pero en el fondo se que pasara….-contesto ella.

Y que es lo que quieres que pase…-contesto el.

Seguridad…-confirmo ella, eso para Darien era regresar al lado de su ex…y por que juzgarla, si habia sido muy feliz con el…incluso tal vez divorciarse habia sido un error o parte de la terapia…

Y mientras…-sin mas el pelinegro la acerco a su cuerpo y le acaricio la mejilla, ella cerro los ojos…dios la besaria…sentia que todo le temblaba…cual Reyna del escenario…

Parecia que seria su primer beso y lo era…Darien no se resistio y la beso…dios…las copas cayeron al piso…sin importar nada…

Acaricio su cabello, ella subio sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se entrego a ella…

Sus labios eran suaves…dulces…embriagadores…deliciosos…moldeables… 

Se atrevio a mas…sintio como sus cuerpos se pegaban y la alzo a su altura para profundizar…sus lenguas se encontraron dichosas…reconociendose…

Serena aspiraba su aroma…su aroma tan masculino…tan fuerte…tan hombre…tan pasional…suspiro y el la apreto mas fuerte…era la experiencia mas sensual que hubieran tenido ambos…

Pero el aire hacia falta…Darien se separo lentamente y solo recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia poniendola en el piso…-eres fantastica…

Serena se sintio nublada de la pasion…que hacer cuando enfrete de ti estaba el hombre que le hacia sentir cosas que jamas habia experimentado…

Darien…me gusto…-atino a responder mientras el la apretaba contra su pecho…esas palabras le eran suficientes para en verdad pensar en tener una relacion con ella…

Como fuera…la tendria…la tendria para el…no importaba nada mas…

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo…hoy ha sido un dia de contrastes…pero se que algo mejor viene para mi…gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme…saludos…!


	7. QUEDATE CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE

**CAPITULO 7**

**QUEDATE CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE**

Serena, yo no se si me pueda controlar…te haz metido en mi pensamiento…-dijo Darien con pesar, sentia su corazon latir agitadamente.

Darien nunca he pasado por esto…pero quedate conmigo esta noche…

El pelinegro no le negaria ese placer…la atrajo a el y la beso como nunca, Serena se entrego a ese placer tan carnal…

Dios era un mujer necesitada…necesitada de un hombre como el…el mañana tal vez no tenia importancia ahora mismo…se sentia tan bien estar a su lado…con el…

Se besaron con desesperacion, Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a atientas a su habitacion que se adornaba con un enorme cama y una colcha color crema…

La recosto sobre ella y el a su lado…los besos no fueron suficientes y sus manos cobraron vida…era un dulce de leche que se deshacia en sus manos…

Sus fuertes manos que amazaron con experta forma…sentia la suave piel entre sus dedos…sus redondeces le cabian perfecto en la palma de cada una..

Era una delicia tener a una mujer como ella…acaricio con suavidad sus pechos blancos y puros como la leche…

Sus pezones eran perfectos como una rosa…lamio con lentitud mientras sentia como ella se retorcia…emitiendo a suaves quejidos de placer…

En cierta forma se sentia como un adolescente y a pesar de que era un hombre experimentado, nunca se habia obsesionado tanto con una mujer…

Al grado de terminar con ella en la cama al primer dia de conocerla…pero no era cualquier mujer…era una belleza y el deseaba tenerla…

Tenerla cada dia cada noche…sin limites sin tiempos…haria de esas vacaciones lo mas maravilloso que dios le pudiera dar…

Y haria que ella estuvier contenta y despreocupada de su absurdo duelo con un tipo que no supo amarla de verdad…

Serena se removia entre las suaves sabanas…a ciencia cierta no supo cuando se habian desnudado, pero Darien era demasiado atractivo…

Tenia una preciosa espalda, un frente perfecto y dios…un buen tamaño…

Darien bajo poco a poco y se concentro en un area donde a ella le parecia demasiado prohibida…pero Darien le hizo pensar otra cosa…

Se agarro fuerte de la sabana y gimio como nunca, mientras el deslizaba sus manos por sus senos…con una suavidad inusitada…

Sabia a gloria esa mujer…acaricio una marca…la marca de que era madre…una fina linea rosada que tatuaba su destino…su unico destino que la hacia muy feliz…

Le sorprendio la belleza que poseia…no se explicaba como un hombre la habia dejado escapar despues de tantos años juntos y seguramente habia sido el unico hombre en su vida…

Lamio con suavidad y se entrego a ese trabajo, era un placer escucharla gemir…sentia como su cuerpo reaccionaba con febril desenfreno…

Desenfreno que lo hacia sentir demasiado dichoso…bajo sus manos y levanto su respingon trasero…hundio su lengua sin contemplaciones y Serena se perdio…

Se perdio en un fantastico mar de sensaciones…sensaciones que la hicieron gritar, gemir, llorar, sudar, desfallecer y morir de placer…sinto que flotaba…flotaba atraves de una neblima de pasion…algo que jamas habia sentido…una conexión extraña y que le daba miedo…

Darien se levanto y se hundio con lentitud en su suave carne…-dios estas tan mojada y apretada….-el pelinegro tuvo que controlarse un poco para no terminar en ese instante..

Serena sintio la gloriosa intromision…una intromision que la hizo sentir como una virgen en la entrega de su primera experiencia.

Dios estaba en el cielo…Darien se hundio con profundidad y se movio primero lento para acoplarse…pero su necesidad iba mas alla…la acomodo mientras amasaba con sus manos llevandola a la gloria tan rapido…

Que ella no creyo sobrevivir a ese cumulo de emociones…y se hundio mas profundo, tomo su boca y la hizo suya en todos los sentidos…esa noche se habia entregado a un desconocido con una simplicidad que ella sabia era insolita.

Darien no aguanto mas y se libero dentro…en un mar de sensaciones…nunca se habia hundido en una carne tan suave tan calida y tan apretada…sin proteccion…era un suicidio…

Serena sintio el pesado cuerpo de el sobre si misma, mientras espasmos recorrian el ferreo cuerpo de Darien…le acaricio la espalda en señal de consuelo..

Y el se sintio dichoso con esa demostracion…se quedo asi por un lado y despues sin previo aviso partieron a la ducha…

Vaya que has estado encantadora ahora…jamas me imagine tanta belleza en una sola persona…-dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho…

Se miraron por un instante y sin mas el sueño llego par ambos…

Darien estaba nadando en la piscina, la noche habia sido perfecta, esa mujer despertaba cosas que jamas habia sentido con nadie…

Se habia levantado temprano como siempre…ella parecia un angel dormia profundamente…se pregunto como seria en verdad su vida…

Era una mujer apasionada y se entregaba al placer sin miramientos…se sentia muy afortunado por haberla hecho suya, pero lo que agobiaba a su mente era el hecho de que estaba demasiado agusto con ella…

Se sambullo nuevamente y nado con mas fervor, deseaba dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que esa noche habia acontecido…

La rubia se desperto…sentia como si le hubiera pasado un camion sobre el cuerpo, se ruborizo cuando recordo los vividos momentos con Darien…

Era un completo desconocido y asi se habia entregado a el, que pensarian sus padres…su hijo de ella por el comportamiento que habia tenido…-dios que hice…-se dijo para si misma.

La desilusión vino a su mente, cuando descubrio que Darien habia desaparecido…se levanto y abrio las cortinas para el que sol entrara a raudales a su cuarto…

Se fue directo al baño…minutos despues salio y se llevo una grata sorpresa al descubrir su desayuno junto con una rosa y una nota: _para la mujer mas hermosa que haya atropellado en la vida…gracias por la noche maravillosa que me regalaste…tuyo Darien…_

Serena se emocio como nunca…dios suyo…Darien habia sido suyo…pero ahora…que pasaria se verian como dos extraños…como dos desconocidos…

Era una nota de debut y despedida…sentia como su cabeza se llenaba de miles de ideas…como seria…como actuar…que sentir…que decir…que esperar…

Podria esperar algo…algo de su parte o un simple buenos dias seguire con mi aburrida e insipida vida…

Dios en ocasiones se sentia como una novata…lo peor del caso era que lo era..

Sr. Le esta llamando su padre…-Dijo Artemis mientras el pelinegro salia de la piscina y se ponia su bata…se seco y contesto…

Serena habia bajado…estaba hermosa con ese vestido strapless, el cabello remojado y suelto en suaves ondas, asi como unas sandalias blancas…todo demasiado simple pero a la vez sensual…

Papa, tengo unos pendientes ahorita…despues te marco…-sin mas colgo ante la suave vision que venia directo a sus brazos…lo cierto es que se habia sentido mal al dejarla ahí solita…madre santa…que mujer…

Buenos dias Darien…queria darte las gracias por el desayuno…que tengas buen dia…sin mas la rubia empezo a caminar mientras el pelinegro la seguia con la mirada…dios que trasero…-Serena…-grito llamando su atencion..

Toma artemis…-le dio el telefono a su asistente…-a donde se supone que vas…?...-

Serena sintio algo extraño…sentido de pertenencia…-tengo unas cosas que hacer…por que…

Pero a donde…?.-contesto el pelinegro mientras la tomaba del brazo jalandola a la sombra…

Tengo algunas citas en el spa…-contesto ella.

Ok…bueno queria decirte que…me la pase demasiado bien contigo…-sin mas la beso…la beso en los labios y la apreto contra el…la rubia sentia que se podria desmayar de placer entre sus brazos…-vaya…creo que tu tambien…

Si…me la pase muy bien…pero bueno me debo ir no quiero perder mi cita…-dijo Serena mientras se separaba de el suavemente, la miro acomodarse esa pasmina que ahora odiaba…pero era necesaria para que nadie la reconociera…

Quieres que te lleve…?.-

No…no te preocupes, esta a unas cuadras…gracias…-sin mas la miro partir, sintio como que algo pasaba y no le gustaba nada esa sensacion…se sentia como vacio…abandonado…solo podria decirse que Serena como que lo queria evitar…

Y asi fue…los siguientes dias el estuvo en algunas reuniones y no habia tenido nada de oportunidad en verla…pues llegaba ya entrada la madrugada…obviamente no llegaria a su departamento para pedirle asilo…seria ridiculo y ella estaria en todo su derecho en recharzarlo.

Tenia como cuatro dias sin verla, lo cierto es que se sentia mal y mas cuando noto que la rubia en verdad lo evitaba.

Serena estaba comiendo en un restaurant cercano y noto la mirada de un hombre…y que hombre…era Neflyte Clinton un excelente musico y arreglista amigo suyo…

La verdad es que era un hombre bastante atractivo…pelicastaño, de ojos azules y llevaba la musica como ella en la sangre…-que me trague la tierra Serena…-dijo pausadamente…

Lo se…que nos trague…-dijo ella mientras se unian en un fuerte abrazo…

Darien casualmente llego a ese restaurant, era de los mejores en la zona…el gustaba de cosas mas sencillas, pero en ese dia especialmente, deseaba de distraerse un poco…ver alguna mujer que no le recordara a la rubia…y zaz…!...Serena Freeman en los brazos de un tipo que parecia galan salido de pasarela…

Los miro saludarse efusivamente y a el parecia que se le saldrian los ojos por la magnifica vision de esas torneadas piernas y esos preciosos pechos marcados en la suave tela de licra que traia puesto…

Trago seco…-Sr. Tiene reservacion…

Si, quiero una mesa cercana a esa esquina…-respondio Darien mientras le deslizo unos dolares…

Perfecto sigame…-dijo el hostess mientras lo pasaba, era un perfecto lugar para espiar…era patetico…pero sentia mucho coraje de pensar que esa mujer que ahora sabia que lo evitaba estaba con otro mas…asi serian las mujeres del espectaculo…

Pidio en silencio su comida, Serena le daba la espalda, por lo que no lo habia notado…- Lo se Andrew, pero la verdad es que todo es siempre para mejorar.

Eso espero…ademas te sobraran muchos conquistadores…espero que me anotes en la lista.-ambos rieron por el comentario hecho…

Darien se preguntaba como era que eso les daba risa…como les daba risa…-

Helios va muy bien estuve hace unos dias con tu padre y el mientras grababamos unas canciones…tu padre sigue componiendo como siempre…perfecto…gracias…-dijo Neflyte mientras el mesero le entregaba su platillo…

Lo se…me inspira para mucho mi padre…-contesto Serena encantada…Neflyte era un tipo encantador, muy inteligente y la verdad es que se la llevaba de maravilla con el…

Estuvieron platicando de trivialidades, pidieron la cuenta y salieron del lugar entre risas…caminaron y subieron un coche descapotable…

Darien la miro demasiado contenta y la verdad es que lo gusto nada…no podia hacer mas…

La rubia entro al edificio ya entrada la noche, hacia mucho calor…no le parecio mala idea darse un chapuzon…subio al departamento y se puso un traje de baño que habia comprado…

Se sambuyo en la calida agua…nado un par de minutos y emergio como sirena a la vista de Darien, quien parecia leon enjaulado esperando por ella…cuando la miro bajar a la piscina, en tiempo record estaba ahí…

Serena se espanto un poco al verlo ahí sentado observandola…-hola…-dijo el…

Hola Darien…como estas…-contesto ella timida mientras flotaba…

Bien…pense que te habias ido…como no te habia visto mas…-contesto con reproche…

Ella asi lo sintio…-no he tenido algunos compromisos, es todo…pero como haz estado…?.-que mas podria preguntar, la verdad es que lo estaba evitando…le parecia que si seguia con el juego entre ellos dos…la unica que saldria perdiendo seria ella.

Nada en especial, trabajando y descansando en mis tiempos libres…-contesto…

Me podria alcanzar mi bata…-dijo la rubia…-Darien se levanto y la espero en lo que salia de la alberca…que vision le daba el universo con esa mujer…

Se sintio perdido deseaba tomarla ahí mismo…la envolvio como con la suave tela y lo disfruto…-gracias…pues fue un placer saludarte, pero me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y la verdad es que estoy cansada…

Darien la acompaño a su habitacion…la habia perdido y no obtendria nada mas…-bueno espero que descanses…-dijo el con la mirada abatida…

Gracias…-respondio Serena…sin mas entro a su departamento y lo miro partir…-Darien…quedate conmigo esta noche…

El pelinegro camino con urgente y la abrazo…Serena enrrollo sus piernas en su cintura…dios lo habia extrañado…se besaron con urgencia…

_Quédate conmigo esta noche_

_te invito una copa_

_te cantaré canciones que dicen cosas bellas_

Cerro la puerta como pudo y las manos del pelinegro buscaron el nudo de la bata abriendola, sus manos se deslizadoron por el cuerpo de ella…

_Quédate conmigo ésta noche_

_y compartamos juntos_

_su magia negra en ella_

_Quédate conmigo esta noche_

_hágamos una fiesta_

_bajo la luna llena_

La beso…con lentitud…disfrutandola…se sento en el sillon y ella sobre sus piernas tan disponible para el…la bata cayo al suelo, dejandola solo con el traje de baño…

_Contaremos las estrellas a ver quien cuenta más_

_el que gane destapa la champaña_

_se queda hasta mañana_

_ven que te voy a enseñar._

Darien lo bajo no le costaba trabajo siendo estrapless…dejando a su vista unos suaves pechos que deseaban ser reclamados…asi lo hizo…succiono con lentitud…masajeo a su antonjo…hundio su suave cabeza entre ellos…dios los extrañaba..

_Ves áquel lucero_

_que brilla en el cielo_

_es el que concede_

_los tres deseos_

_Ayer yo le pedí..._

_que esta noche vinieras_

_que conmigo estuvieras_

_y dijeras sí..._

Si hubiera pedido un deseo cualquiera…ahora se le cumplia…suavemente ella le desabotono la camisa y lo desnudo del torso…le saco el traje de baño y ella hizo algo que lo sorprendio…le saco su miembro y se deslizo hacia abajo tomando completamente en sus labios tersos…-dios…-alcanzo a bramar intensamente Darien, mientras la guiaba con sus manos…y la verdad es que lo hacia muy bien…

_Al buen lucero_

_pídele tres deseos_

_mientras yo te admiro_

_y te repito que te quiero, amor..._

Serena lo sabia…se habia enamorado de el…y lo habia extrañado como nunca…como siempre y como jamas lo habria hecho siendo un desconocido…su miembro era algo tan delicioso…que darle placer se lo proporciono a ella misma tambien…sin mas sintio como la alzo y la penetro suavemente…mientras la ayudaba para deslizarse con suavidad dentro y fuera de el…con una buena velocidad…

_Hoy le pedí por ti,_

_que a ti se te realizen los deseos que pediste_

_y que seas feliz._

_Ves áquel lucero_

_que brilla en el cielo_

_es el que concede_

_los tres bellos deseos amor_

La miro con cariño y la beso con pasion…era perfecta para el…pero por cuanto tiempo…por cuanto tiempo seria perfecta para el…Serena se entrego a sus caricias…a sus besos…gimio y grito como nunca…cuando el mejor orgasmo llego a ella…mientras el se hundia mas rapidamente…Darien sonrio maravillado al verla…era preciosa…y era suya…

_Ayer yo le pedí..._

_que esta noche vinieras_

_que conmigo estuvieras_

_y dijeras sí..._

_Al buen lucero_

_pídele tres deseos_

_mientras yo te admiro_

_y te repito que te quiero, amor..._

Darien se corrio dentro de ella…sin ataduras…sin reservas…sin prohibiciones…la llen por completo y lo adoro como nunca…la vida le habia dado una noche divina…toco el cielo con ella y junto a ella y dentro de ella…

_Hoy le pedí por ti,_

_que a ti se te realizen los deseos que pediste_

_y que seas feliz_

Vaya…pense que estabas molesta conmigo…-dijo Darien mientras le enjabonaba la espalda…

Nunca podria estar molesta contigo…eres irresistible…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro le sonreia calidamente…

Tu eres irresistible…-contesto el mientras le besaba la espalda…

En la semana te vi con un tipo…-solto el haciendo girar a la rubia, mientras el la acomadaba sobre sus piernas…-dios eres perfecta…-dijo el pelinegro con lujuria, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el desnudo y jabonoso cuerpo de la rubia…dandole un beso en el cuello y posando sus manos expertas en su trasero…

Darién…haces que me de vergüenza…que pensaras de mi…que soy una chica fácil…-dijo Serena con culpa.

No lo eres…ni lo digas…eres una mujer apasionada y yo simplemente he tenido la suerte de encontrarme contigo y eso me hace feliz…

Después de un par de horas se quedaron profundamente dormidos…Serena se removió inquieta, pero su cálido abrazo la reconforto…se sentía segura y amada…

Le dijo entre sueños…-te quiero…-Darién se sorprendió…un te quiero era algo demasiado delicado…

El no quería que lo quisieran de esa forma…el quería un buen sexo sin ataduras…sin consecuencias…sin condiciones y sin responsabilidades…

Pero la verdad es que esto era nuevo para el…completamente nuevo y le gusto viniendo de ella…pero lo alarmo…que pasaría ahora entre ellos…

Serena le exigiría algo mas…o simplemente seguirían siendo amigos nada mas…

* * *

Hola perdón por no actualizar, pero me quede sin trabajo y ando loca buscando opciones para subsistir…gracias por leer mis historias…ahora que son una parte de mi que me causan mucha alegría en momentos difíciles…espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto…saludos y que estén súper bien… buenas vibras para todas y todos... :)


	8. EL PUERTO

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL PUERTO**

Serena se desperto sintiendose pesada…el telefono sonaba constantemente…se quizo levantar y vaya sorpresa…un fuerte brazo la sostenia…Darien, se habia quedado a su lado…recordo como estuvieron parte de la noche como conejos…

Sonrio con alegria y se acordo de Nick…se sentia sorprendentemente viva…-A donde vas…?.-pregunto el pelinegro.

El telefono…-contesto ella mientras la mano de Darien la jalaban con fuerza haciendola caer sobre el..quien la ato fuertemente con sus brazos y le beso los labios…-dejalo que suene cariño…estamos de vacaciones…-respondio el mientras Serena se dejaba envolver sobre la piel desnuda de el…

Sintio como el vello de su amplio pecho picaba graciosamente sobre su piel desnuda…recosto su cabeza en el pecho de el y el telefono dejo de sonar…

Despues el celular pitaba con insistencia…-creo que puede ser importante…-dijo la rubia mientras Darien le alcanzo el telefono y se lo paso…-

Bueno…-

Por que no me contestas Serena…-dijo Diamante con molestia…

La rubia se saco de onda…-que pasa…?.-

Pasa que te he estado buscando como loco…ni mi hijo me queria decir donde estabas…-Darien escuchaba perfectamente la voz del tipo y no le gusto como sonaba…mas siendo su exmarido…

Darien le quito el telefono…-puedo contestarle…-Serena solo sonrio…-estamos descansado, te pediria que no nos molestes por favor…-sin mas colgo…

Dejando helado a Diamante…un tipo con una voz grabe contesto el celular personal de Serena…un tipo a esas horas con ella…descansando…descansando de que…

Sintio que el mundo se caia a sus pies…-parece que haz visto un fantasma…-dijo Jedite Blench, mientras entraba a la oficina.

Creo que Serena tiene una aventura…-contesto el peliplata estuperfacto…

Se habia tardado no lo crees…-respondio el friamante, mientras Diamante se enojaba…

No me causa nada de gracia tu comentario Jedite…-respondio Dante…

Que tiene de malo…si no mas recuerdo estan divorciados desde hace 2 años…-

Un año…-contesto molesto Dante…

Bueno un año…tu al mes de separado salias con una tal Georgina…luego mireya…ahora quien…-

No es lo mismo…-contesto tajante…

Por que…por que a ella si la quieres para algo o por que aun piensas que hara lo que sea por ti…por dios Diamante estamos en pleno siglo XXI…ella puede tomar las decisiones que quiera…creo que esta en todo su derecho…derecho de rehacer su vida con quiera…-contesto Jedite con verdad…

Para eso la verdad es que Diamante no estaba para nada preparado…el creia firmemente en una reconciliacion con su esposa…el la amaba y eso era mas que suficiente para que estuvieran juntos…

Pero tampoco era nada tonto…cuando se habian separado Neflyte le dijo que era un idiota por perderla y que el junto con varios mas estarian felices de hacerla feliz…

Suficiente para que le reventara el higado…menuda sorpresa darse cuenta que su mujer era la tentacion para musicos, empleados y fans…miles de tipos grotescos que deseaban poner sus manos en su mujer…

Pero la verdad es que no era su mujer…ya no mas…ella estaba haciendo su vida sin el…pero no lo dejaria pasar…daria guerra…sentia que se merecia otra oportunidad…aunque no lo fuera asi…

Creo que se enojo…-dijo Darien con una amplia sonrisa…

Serena lo miro y sintio que se conocian de siempre…pero sabia que no era para toda la vida…

Se levantaron despues de retozar un rato en la cama…Serena estaba vestida ya lista para salir…Darien entro…-preciosa te tengo una buena noticia…que te pareceria si damos una vuelta en el Yate, hacemos una especie de pick nick nosotros dos solos en altamar…

Serena sonrio, la verdad es que casi nunca hacia nada de eso…a Diamante no le encantaban los yates…era una novedad para ella…

Tengo todo listo tu decides…-dijo Darien con la esperanza de obtener una buena respuesta…

Pues vamos…la verdad es que solo he subido a un yate en dos ocasiones y fue para la grabacion de un video…-

Bien entonces vamos…-Serena lo siguio…salieron del puerto en el hermoso Yate que se llamaba Endimion…una curiosidad…

Serena sonreia mientras ahora no llevaba la pasmina cubriendole la cara…el viento salado le golpeaba suavemente la cara…

Miraba con atencion cada roca, cada lugar, cada cosa por minuscula que fuera y le explicaba Darien…poniendo atencion, ya que la verdad era un turista mas…

No podria creer como es que ese hombre supiera tanto…el decia que era por que le gustaba leer…un excelente habito que la habia mantenido cuerda en los peores momentos…

Te parece si encayamos aquí para comer…-pregunto Darien mientras ella asentia…despues de una breve pausa quedaron a la deriva…

El yate se mecia suavemente en las olas…el pelinegro saco una canasta y se sentaron en la silla y mesa dispuestas…

El pelinegro sirvio un par de copas de vino blanco para acompañar el pescado…-brindamos por tu belleza, por estar conmigo haciendome compañía y por el privilegio que me ha dado la vida de estar a tu lado…-Serena se sonrojo por los cumplidos de Darien…

Salud..!.-dijeron ambos mientras chocaban las copas…

Comieron amenamente, tranquilos sin prisas…Serena se sentia contenta…era un nuevo viaje para ella.

La verdad estaba en que si no se hubiera topado con el hombre que tenia enfrente sus vacaciones hubieran sido todo un fracaso.

Sonrio…-que pasa…?.-pregunto Darien.

Nada…solo pensaba…-contesto ella.

En mi…o en nosotros juntos…-contesto Darien, mientras Serena se ponia roja como tomate…

Lo que pasa es que pensaba que estas en verdad han sido unas vacaciones buenas, si no te hubiera conocido…te aseguro que la proxima semana estaria en casa buscando un concierto…-contesto la rubia…

Eres adicta a tu trabajo…?.-pregunto Darien.

Creo que si…-contesto insegura Serena.

Como es tu trabajo…?.-la rubia bebio un poco de vino.

Mmmm…es demandante…es gratificante y agotador…siempre quize ser una cantante y he tenido la dicha de estar en el lugar correcto y con la gente correcta…ademas de tener gracias a dios talento…y me gusta…pero el trabajo cuando haces giras es agotador…

Darien la escuchaba atento..

Viajamos mucho, recorremos el pais entero…en ocasiones tengo presentacion en Texas y de ahí tengo que viajar a Detroit…entonces salgo cansada de cantar y en lo que dura el vuelo duermo…cuando llego al hotel tambien un par de horas…despues parto al ensayo general, el repertorio musical…y mi arreglo personal tambien lleva un par de horas…es agotador…pero vale la pena cuando el publico te aplaude…

Pero las giras no son siempre…-contesto Darien…

No, pero no solo es eso…tenemos presentaciones en television, en radio, en obras, tengo una fundacion y tambien tengo que acudir…

Participo en todo…mi hermano es mi representante, pero el quiere que este en cada cosa…me indica todo hasta si gasta en un clavo o en una hoja de papel…

Darien le acaricio la mejilla, ella sintio como toda su piel reaccionaba con intensidad.-eso es bueno….trabajas mucho…

Pues si…pero en ocasiones no quisiera preocuparme por eso…cuando tenemos que grabar un disco, pues hay que escoger los temas, la musica, arreglos, ensambles, todo…es algo en verdad complejo…en ocasiones pasamos dias en el cabina…descansando en pausas…

Vaya y cuando tenias tiempo para ser madre y esposa…-una excelente pregunta..

No lo se…mis padres siempre me han apoyado...tengo el remordimiento de conciencia por no haber criado a mi hijo…la verdad es que lo dejaba con mi madre largas temporadas…cuando podia me lo llevaba a las giras…pero se aburria enormemente…asi que opte por apoyarme en mi mama…ahora incluso pasa mas tiempo con ellos que conmigo…

Parece como si fuera tu hermano…-completo Darien..

Asi es…parece mi hermano y es mi hijo…en ocasiones duele…pero no puedo hacer mas…el ahora es mayor, tiene cosas en que pensar…toma sus decisiones y el ha aceptado todo de la mejor manera…incluso mas rapido que yo…

Es complicado estar en tu situacion…pero creo que el esta orgulloso de ti…-Serena lo miro con sus enormes ojos y sinto que las lagrimas corrian libres.

Lo se…-contesto ella mientras Darien la abrazaba y ella se hundia en su pecho llorando como niña…un par de minutos y una suaves palmadas en la espalda terminaron con el drama…

Que te parece si nadamos un poco…hace un excelente sol…-dijo Darien…

Nunca he nadado en mar abierto…-contesto Serena…

No importa yo estare contigo…-Serena se metio al camarote para cambiarse…miro el diminuto vikini que habia comprado…

A Darien casi se le salen los ojos al verla…era demasiado para el…era un bikini con un solo tirante y hacia que sus pechos parecieran enorme…se dibujaban perfectamente sus pezones…

Un calzoncito chiquito con un olan coqueto…delineaba todo perfectamente…sintio que la poseeria ahí mismo…ella estaba hermosa como siempre…- Serena estas… de infarto…no me gustaria que nadie mas te viera con ese vikini por que no responderia…

Serena se sonrojo por el comentario…-creo que me queda muy pequeño…es la palabra…-dijo mientras giraba y Darien no pudo resistirse…

Yo no creo que sea bueno que tu salgas asi vestida para tomar el sol…yo no lo permito…asi que si no quieres conocerme enojado…no lo hagas…no me gustaria golpear a todo sujeto que te mire…-dijo Darien haciendo que Serena se sorprendiera por su reaccion…mientras la atraia a el…tomandola de las suaves nalgas…

Dios…me encantas Serena…jurame que no te pondras esto sin mi…-dijo el preocupado en verdad…era hombre y le corria sangre por las venas…

Te lo juro pero tranquilo…solo lo usare en esta ocasión…-respondio Serena…

Bueno, entonces vamos…yo me aventare y tu bajas por la escalera ahí te espero…-dijo Darien…

No hay tiburones…?.-pregunto ella con temor…

No te preocupes…no pasa nada…-sin mas miro a Darien aventarse en el oceano y despues emergio sin problema algo…asi que se animo a bajar por la escalera…

Darien se tuvo que controlar para no tomarla ahí, en verdad ella seria conciente de cuan linda era o se hacia…la recibio en sus brazos…era tan suave…

Dios no toco el fondo…-dijo con pesar…en verdad tenia miedo...-Darien la quizo hacerse soltar y ella lo apreso de tal modo que sus piernas quedaron enlazadas en su cintura…

Calmate Serena, si no creo que nos ahogaremos…vamos trata de soltarme…me ahorcas…-dijo Darien mientras ella lo hacia…

Se calmo un poco y sin querer se dio cuenta que flotaba perfectamente…sin ayuda de Darien…tomo un poco de confianza y a los minutos, pareciera que siempre habia nadado en mar abierto…

Si divirtio demasiado…se sentia muy bien estar asi…relajada…contenta…feliz…dichosa…

Me la pase muy bien Darien…gracias por todo…-dijo Serena mientras llegaban al condominio…

Yo tambien me diverti mucho…espero que se repita, tenemos algunas semanas mas…-dijo Darien…

Caminaron tranquilamente y ya estaba como una nueva costumbre…que al despedirse el se quedara…

Que pasa papa…-dijo Helios mientras Diamante no sabia como manejar algo asi con su hijo…

Helios se que eres un chico muy listo y maduro para tu edad…quisiera que me dijeras algo…-Helios lo miraba atento…- si nosotros como tus padres rehicieramos nuestra vida con otras personas como lo veria…

Creo que mi deseo es que ustedes sean felices…tal vez me costaria un poco mas con mi mama…pero no seria imposible…ademas creo que ambos se lo merecen…-contesto honestamente Helios…

Vaya…creo que piensas mas que Yaten…-contesto Diamante, pues obviamente el ultimatum no tuvo respuesta, su hijo el mayor se presento con una lista de excusas y no presento el proyecto…

Que tal Diamante…-saludo Seiya con un apreton de mano…su excuñado lo habia citado para hablar de negocios…-hijo…

Tio…-respondio Helios…

Bueno pues hablemos…-dijo Seiya…la reunion era para ver como promocionar mas la musica de su hijo…

Helios y el mismo Seiya estaban sorprendidos por todo el plan que el padre del menor habia armado…y no era para menos, buscarian una proyeccion internacional…

Una larga semana semana se habia ido…pero Darien se habia quedado…

Le habia hecho el amor a Serena a cada hora que era posible, en todos los lugares que nunca lo hubiera hecho y con muchas posees nuevas para el…

Esa noche era especial, pero ella parecia que no podria ir…seria un escandalo…

Quisiera que me acompañaras Serena…nos la pasariamos muy bien…-dijo Darien con autentico pesar…pero era ella una estrella y estaba en Miami de vacaciones…

Yo quisiera ir…pero no puedo Darien…portate bien…y no bailes mucho…-dijo la rubia con celos…

No te pongas celosa…solo hare acto de presencia y regresare…-contesto mientras la rubia le acomodaba el moño perfectamente…

Listo…te ves muy bien…-dijo ella…-esa barbita me da cosquillas…-dijo Serena cuando la beso..

No quiero pero tengo que ir…-Serena literalmente lo hecho…respiro un poco y contesto el telefono que sonaba insistente…

Hola mama…estabas ocupada…?.-Serena se sintio como descubierta…

No…hijo dime como esta el chico mas guapo del mundo…-dijo con cariño la rubia…

Mama…ya estoy grande…-contesto Helios…

Para mi nunca…eres mi bebe…-

Bueno…mi papa estuvo con mi tio y conmigo…quiere apoyarme mama…-dijo Helios con emocion, la rubia se sentia bien, pero por otro lado no habia pensado mucho en su hijo..

Me da tanto gusto ver que tu y Diamante se lleven bien hijo…estoy contenta por que tu padre te apoyara…creo que vas cumpliendo tu sueño mi amor…-dijo Serena con cariño.

Si…pero como estas mama…-

Extrañandote, cuando podremos vernos…-ahora resulta que la mama era quien le pedia cita…

Mama, la verdad es que estoy bien saturado…-dijo Helios.

Lo se mi amor…espero pronto viajar y verte aunque sea en casa de los abuelos…-contesto ella sentimental…

No te preocupes mama…te mereces mucho esas vacaciones…-contesto el…

Hijo, que pasaria si tu papa y yo rehicieramos nuestras vidas…-dijo la rubia en un arranque de valor…

Mi papa me pregunto lo mismo…creo que estaria bien…nada mas que me tienes que presentar quien salga contigo que mire que no estas sola eh!...-igual que diamante de celoso y Darien…

Lo se mi amor…pero bueno cuidate mucho y come bien…no quiero que te enfermes…-

Tu tambien mama…-sin mas se despidieron con un hasta pronto…la rubia se sintio rara…su hijo era celoso como su padre y que pasaria…es mas no sabia que pasaria con Darien…ese par de semanas se sentia en la gloria…

Convivian como siempre y como nunca…no tenia idea de como manejar las cosas y mucho menos un adios…

Se acosto temprano…no deseaba darle mas vueltas a la misma idea…las cosas se arreglaria para bien…

* * *

Hola les envio este nuevo capitulo…espero sea de su agrado…gracias por sus comentarios…saludos…


	9. EL PRINCIPIO Y EL FIN

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL PRINCIPIO Y EL FIN**

Darién miraba fijamente a la rubia mientras ella nadaba con un bikini un tanto indecente, la verdad estaba en que no se cansaba de hacerle el amor a todas horas…

A todas horas, en todas las posiciones y en todos los lugares…sonreía por perder la cabeza con una mujer como ella.

Señor…le llaman…-dijo Artemis mientras el pelinegro se levantaba y contestaba…

Miro salir a la rubia de la piscina y sintió una reacción inmediata…si pudiera se avergonzaría de su absurdo comportamiento.

Ese día su hermano estaría ahí presente para arreglar un par de negocios…pero le sorprendió saber que había llegado y estaba esperándolo ya…

Serena solo lo saludo a lo lejos y él respondió…subió a su piso donde George su hermano mayor lo esperaba.

Vaya pensé que te vería en la noche…-dijo Darién mientras se unían en un abrazo…

Es un placer también mirarte…-respondió el.

Por favor George…-contesto Darién con enfado mientras lo invitaba a pasar al departamento, que en realidad era un espectacular pent-house…

Hermano sin duda eres el que mejor gusto tiene…-dijo George mientras salía al balcón a mirar la espectacular vista del océano…pero algo llamo su atención…

Quieres algo de tomar...?.-pregunto Darién.

Vaya…-solo dijo George, mientras el pelinegro se ponía a su lado la vista que tenia no le pareció lo mas limpia suponiendo que su hermano de 52 años miraba a su mujer.

Negó con la cabeza efectivamente no era su mujer…era solo Serena una diversión de esas vacaciones…

Pero no podría calificarla de esa manera por qué no lo era ella había cambiado muchas cosas más en su tipo de vida…dormía con ella noche tras noche…respiraba a su lado, recibía su primer beso…se duchaban juntos, comían, nadaban, dormían y hacían todo juntos…

Su hermano era un hombre admirable, eso si ya tenía dos matrimonios, pero a sus hijos no les faltaba nada; su primer esposa Rebeca.

Una combinación muy formal, de la misma edad…compañeros de escuela y un matrimonio de 15 años…cuando todo apuntaba que la relación seria para toda la vida como sus padres…

Una ruptura dolorosa se llevo a cabo…su cuñada dijo que había diferencia de caracteres…la diferencia sucedió cuando ella conoció un hombre más joven y se dedico atenderla completamente.

Algo que su negrero hermano George no hacía, se dedicaba a trabajar a llevar el pan a casa, siempre se pregunto cómo sería ver a su hermano cariñoso con su esposa…

No era una excusa para engañarlo…pero si era parte de un matrimonio marchito y pausado…nadie la juzgo solo él quien después de una lucha obtuvo la custodia de sus tres hijos de 14, 11 y 10 años…

Y quien lo diría después de un par de años todo marchaba a la perfección, el vivía con sus hijos y su nueva esposa Margorie 10 años y ahora le había dado 2 hijos más…

Vaya que esa mujer si es linda…en ocasiones me pregunto por que no vine a Miami a buscar esposa, sin duda hubiera obtenido una mujer asi de hermosa…afortunado quien la lleva a su cama cada noche…-dijo George ante la mirada de molestia de Darién.

No creo que ella piense lo mismo al ver a un hombre que le doblaría la edad…-dijo Darién molesto mientras su hermano se reía a carcajadas…

Por dios Darién…tranquilo es solo un comentario…pero bueno yo no vengo a eso…-dijo George.

La rubia miro que Darién no estaba, parecía que tal vez su reunión se había adelantado y la verdad es que tenía hambre.

Subió a su departamento y se ducho…saldría a comer la verdad es que moría de hambre.

Bueno en todo caso considero que la construcción de ese complejo habitacional minino se llevara un año completo…no lo sé George tendría que mudarme literalmente a Los Ángeles...- la verdad es que Darién vivía muy bien en Chicago.

La verdad es que no sé porque lo dudas a menos que tengas a una persona que te detenga…-Darién miro a su hermano extrañado.

Serena entro al pequeño restaurant donde comía casi todos los días con Darién, lucía un vestido largo de mangas, una pashmina que le cubría perfectamente el cabello y unos lentes que le tapaban la cara perfectamente.

Miro a Darién de espaldas a ella estaba con un hombre de cabello oscuro con canas y muy parecido a él, solo que sus ojos eran color gris…sin duda ese era su hermano…

Se sentó detrás de ellos sin ser notada, la verdad es que el pequeño lugar estaba casi lleno, el pelinegro no se daría cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, porque simplemente la decoración con macetas y palmeras le daban una privacidad a cada mesa casi exclusiva.

Tomo asiento dándoles la espalda y ordeno su comida…espero con paciencia mientras bebía una limonada.

Mira Darién creo que es un excelente negocio para ti y para todos, es una buena inversión a largo plazo y la verdad es que ya están vendidos esos departamentos, además solo será un tiempo…eres un hombre de negocios me extraña tu respuesta…-dijo George, mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.

No lo sé tengo simplemente otros proyectos en puerta, varios bastante más redituables que estos…-dijo Darién mientras comía un bocado mas.

Creo que lo tuyo no es por ahí te conozco y sé que es por la rubia de la alberca, la verdad es que es bastante hermosa…-dijo George mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con duda…que era en verdad para el Serena.

La rubia escucho sin querer esa conversación…pero que esperaba que el respondiera, sabía que no era bueno escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas…pero…

No lo sé George…ella es solo una amiga…-contesto él.

En verdad es solo eso…porque te lo piensas mucho hermano, además es linda y tendrían unos hijos encantadores, a todos nos gustaría ver que sientes cabeza de una vez por todas…además la vida no se detiene sigue adelante.

No tengo intención de escuchar otra conversación mas de cómo debo de hacer mi vida, hace muchos años lo decidí…creo que a ti nadie te dice nada con el hecho de que quieres repoblar el mundo…-dijo Darién ante la sonora carcajada de su hermano.

No tengo intención de repoblar al mundo, pero la verdad es que soy feliz con mi vida, por cierto vas a ser tío…-el pelinegro no se sorprendió.

Vaya, otro más, no piensas operarte o algo asi…-dijo Darién con enfado.

Por dios son 3 hijos con mi primer mujer ahora serán 3 con mi bombón…mira mi único consejo es que tengas un hijo no creo que sea sano que tu dinero que tanto trabajo te ha costado tener lo dejes al alguien que ni de tu sangre sea…además sería absurdo…insisto que ella es una mujer que te daría hijos hermosos y tu mirada no lo niega…-dijo George casi afirmado.

Mira ella es solo mi pasatiempo de verano, nos conocimos, nos gustamos y ya es todo, no habrá ni boda ni hijos ni nada de eso…solo la pasamos bien es todo…no me interesa una mujer como ella para toda la vida, ni siquiera me interesa casarme…entiendes…-contesto Darién molesto.

Serena sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero esa era la verdad practica…una verdad que ella sabía que no era otra.

Le ardían los ojos…un par de lagrimas rodaron por ellos, benditos lentes…escucho como las sillas se arrastraban y después Darién la miro al salir…

Serena estaba mirando a través de la ventana y Darién al caminar junto a la mesa identifico el singular perfume de la rubia…

Era ella y había escuchado todo acerca de lo que él pensaba no debería de existir…se sintió mal, mal por expresarse de ella de esa manera como una aventura de verano, sintió como su hermano pasaba de largo y supo que ese no era el mejor momento de hablar con ella.

Serena cerró los ojos y lo sintió pasar de largo…comió sin sentido y decidió caminar…pensar…sabia que de hecho no había futuro para ellos nada.

Pero dolía mucho, se sentía mal por eso…pero no era ridícula teniendo esperanzas de amor, cuando Darién nunca le había hablado de ello, cuando nunca habían tenido una relación en verdad.

Dolía reconocerlo, pero solo había sido sexo, sin más puro y simple sexo…

Darién miraba los planos una y otra vez mientras su hermano hablaba y hablaba se sentía fuera de lugar por completo.

Que pasa…será que al fin pondrás atención a esto...dijo George molesto…

Mira no sé si en verdad tomar este trabajo como te dije tengo otras cosas que hacer negocios por resolver.- dijo Darién serio.

Vamos suéltalo de una vez…dilo que es lo que te pasa.-dijo George cansado de la actitud de su hermano.

Nada estoy pensando esto en verdad…-Darién sentía que le iba a tronar la cabeza, ya era tarde y no regresaba ella…no estaba…

Bueno creo que estaría bien tomar un baño y descansar…porque tu estas aquí conmigo pero tu cabeza está en otro lado…son negocios Darién…-dijo con verdad George…

Pensé que te irás esta misma tarde…-dijo el pelinegro con enfado.

Tal vez sería una buena idea irme, asi lo tenía contemplado pero me haz hecho perder mucho tiempo, además pensé que sería rápido…antes en los negocios eras más hábil, pero ahora parece que estas tan ausente…-dijo George mientras salía de la sala al cuarto de huéspedes…

Darién sabía que él decía la verdad estaba más ausente que siempre, pero su prioridad sin duda era Serena, debía de verla…

La rubia estaba agotada…había caminado sabe cuánto la noche había caído ante la majestuosidad de Miami…dios en verdad que no sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos…

Respiro hondo y miro la bahía…esa noche estaba hermosa…recordar en ese momento no era lo mejor…le dolía el pecho de tanto llorar…

Parezco una adolescente…-se dijo a si misma…

Creo que lo único que puedes hacer es volver a casa…-le dijo un indigente que la miraba.

La rubia se asusto un poco, ya que la verdad estaba en que ella nunca estaba sola, sus sitios siempre eran seguros…

No te asustes, pero no creo que a estas horas este bien que andes sola y mas siendo tan hermosa…créeme que él no vale la pena…no se merece esas lagrimas…

Serena se sorprendió por las palabras tan acertadas de aquel hombre.

Créeme hija que cuando te digo que no se las merece es por que corresponde a la verdad…los hombres somos malagradecidos…nos interesa solo una cosa y es obtener nuestra felicidad sin importar nada mas…-dijo con verdad el hombre…

Creo que he recibido un buen consejo de usted…-dijo Serena.

Sí, pero será mejor que te vayas a tu casa con tu familia, aunque te sientas sola…no lo estas…-sin más afán el hombre le paro un taxi y le abrió la puerta…-se feliz hija…

Serena le dio la dirección al taxista…se quedo pensando en las palabras de aquel hombre…sintió un poco de remordimiento…no le había dado ni un dólar para comer…-pare…-dijo ella, mientras salía del taxi...miro a todos lados camino un poco y del hombre ni seña.

Vámonos…-el taxista la miro extrañado, pero a, el no le correspondía interrogar.

Darién estaba taciturno…la verdad es que le costaba mucho trabajo asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero él sabía que no había donde sacar más…

Casarse…nunca, con Mina había sufrido más de lo que el siquiera hubiera deseado, tal vez Serena era distinta pero no era una mujer fácil de tener…

El no sabía que lo único que deseaba era obtener placer y ella lo había proporcionado de una buena forma…

En verdad solo era sexo para el solo eso era…tanto le costaba entender que había algo mas o temía en verdad que su corazón lo entregara en verdad.

Eso era la realidad miedo…miedo de saber que había alguien en verdad que no solo le proporcionaba solo sexo…pero era una complicación absoluta.

Serena llego entrada la medianoche subió al departamento agotada de todo…

Se dio un largo baño de tina reorganizando cada una de sus prioridades…

Debía de tomar las cosas como eran y refugiarse en lo único que siempre tendría…su familia…

Se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta de que no era aquella jovencita sonadora…el tiempo no pasaba en balde y ella no se cocía al primer hervor…

Había sido fantástico conocer a un hombre que se interesara de verdad en ella…

Respiro con una sonrisa y supo exactamente qué hacer…durmió tranquila con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, no podía hacer nada con Darién, lo único que ahora le importaba era su vida…solo eso…

Darién miraba con atención la luna, no podía presentarse en el departamento de ella, gracias al cielo que Artemis le había informado que su rubia hacía rato había llegado sana y salva…

Era una estrella y corría peligro, el mismo la había puesto en ese riesgo…pero ahora que podía hacer para remediar las cosas entre ambos…

Que le podría decir para que la situación no fuera esa en la que estaban viviendo…como hacerle y que hacer en verdad…

Creo que no vale la pena que te quiebres la cabeza Darien…esa no es una mujer de la que estas acostumbrado a tener…esa mujer es para amarla por el resto de tu vida…-dijo George a su espalda mientras lo miraba tomar un vaso de agua y partir a la habitación.

Exactamente no era ese tipo de mujer…pero el no podía ofrecerle nada…además ella venia de una larga relación con un tipo que al solo escuchar su nombre se le revolvía su estomago…un hijo de ambos…que hacer…

Darién no pego el ojo en la noche…ese sería el principio y el fin de ellos…como saberlo.

* * *

Hola que tal, una disculpa por no actualizar a tiempo, pero tuve muchos problemas…espero que les guste este capítulo y actualizare más rápido…saludos.


	10. FUE UN PLACER CONOCERTE

**CAPITULO 10**

**FUE UN PLACER CONOCERTE**

Serena término por empaquetar sus cosas…esperaba que el chofer llegara dentro de un par de horas…el teléfono sonó un par de veces…

Que paso Serena…segura que tus repentinas decisiones no son porque algo ande mal…?.-pregunto Setsuna que la conocía demasiado bien…

No…es solo que como te dije quiero algo nuevo…tal vez un cambio de look…no lo sé…-respondió Serena…

Me parece perfecto que quieras que cambiemos algunas cosas, personalmente creo que tu imagen esta a la vanguardia pero como tu digas…eres la jefa…-contesto Setsuna…

Lo sé espero que la siguiente semana trabajemos en ello…-dijo Serena…

No te preocupes, llevo varios catálogos y todo lo que se necesita…estaremos Nick y yo el miércoles sin falta…-sin más se despidieron…

Escucho como se abría la habitación y estaba con el corazón en la mano…era la hora de la verdad…Darién…

El pelinegro la encontró sentada en la cama, mientras colgaba el teléfono…noto algo que lo hizo que el mundo que habían hecho ahí simplemente se destruyera…ella se iba…

Serena quería hablar contigo…-dijo el…

Yo también Darién quiero que hablemos…-contesto Serena…- me tengo que ir…

Darién lo supo y se sintió terriblemente…cerro los ojos en señal de desconsuelo…eso sentía desconsuelo…

Porque te vas…aun faltan días…-dijo él con un poco de desesperación…

Sí, pero tengo pero tomarme esta última semana junto con mi familia…-contesto ella resignada…

Serena si es por lo que escuchaste en el restaurant…créeme que…-como decirlo…

No te preocupes…la verdad es que mis primeras vacaciones como soltera han superado mis expectativas…me la he pasado bien contigo…pero esto no pasara mas allá de estos días…lo sabemos y lo aceptamos…-contesto Serena muy madura hasta para ella misma…

Suena tan mal como lo dices…-respondió el

Pero es la verdad…solo te puedo decir que estoy contenta de haberte conocido y que te deseo lo mejor…-dijo Serena mientras su móvil sonaba…-si…gracias Romeo…

Darién no sabía qué hacer…como decirlo…que sentir…que pensar…-quédate esta semana aquí Serena…conmigo…

La rubia sonrió por lo que el pedía…tan considerado de su parte, pero seguramente solo obtendría mas sufrimiento.

No puedo tengo otros planes…me tengo que ir…-respondió ella fríamente…

La siguió, cerro el departamento, le ayudo con la maleta y bajaron; miro la lujosa limosina que anunciaba aun el apellido de quien podría considerar como el único amor de su vida…Black…

El chofer traía con él un ramo de rosas blancas, camino hacia ella…-Sra. Serenity, un detalle del Sr.

Gracias…-dijo Serena sonriente mientras tomaba las rosas…esas que siempre le daba…un detalle que aun le hacia sonreír…

El chofer tomo la maleta que traía Darién y la subió…-

Fue un placer conocerte Darién…-sin mas afán Serena le extendió la mano en total señal de despedida…no habría mas…nada más para ellos…

Darién le tomo la mano y la apretó…ella lo había decidido y lo menos que podría hacer era respetarlo…no hubo lagrimas, abrazos, una caricia un beso…nada…solo silencio…

Darién cerró la puerta de la limosina y fue todo…Serena lo miro y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos de cielo…-adiós mi amor…se feliz…-dijo ella con el corazón en la mano.

La rubia llego con una mejor cara a su casa…muchas vacaciones en ese lugar al lado de su familia…

Darién estaba sentado viendo el mar…como algo tan grande y magnifico proporcionaba tanto placer…la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer…

No sabía el móvil de Serena, su domicilio o a donde iría…a la mansión no lo creía posible…

Sr…-dijo Artemis solemne…

Que pasa…-contesto el…

Llego el paquete por el que pregunto en la mañana…-sin mas afán lo tomo y lo abrió eran los planos del nuevo edificio que haría en colaboración con la constructora de su padre…

Era lo mejor tener trabajo para eliminar cualquier pensamiento…-y asi era…

El primer día Serena lloro cuanto pudo y mar…

Por su parte Darién estaba que no lo calentaba el sol…el pobre de Artemis sufría las consecuencias…

El segundo día sin Darién fue el más duro, porque ya no podía llorar mas…la verdad estaba frente a ella sin contemplaciones…dura como era…

Darién decidió irse…asi que tomo el primer avión que pudo y partió a los Ángeles para iniciar con el nuevo proyecto que tenía en puerta…se despidió con mucha nostalgia de Miami.

Al tercer día Serena se sentía mucho mejor…sonrió para sí misma y espero…espero a que las cosas fueran mejor…

Llego la caballería, su hijo y su ex…todo como antes y como nunca…

Miraron las nuevas tendencias…los nuevos looks…todo…Nick quería a Serena con el cabello súper corto…Setsuna igual, Helios con unas mechas azules y Diamante con el cabello más claro…

Hijo mechas azules no lo creo…además tu madre no es rockera…-dijo Diamante con una amplia sonrisa…

Lo sé…era broma, para mí solo un corte y ya tu cabello es único mama…-dijo Helios contento de estar con sus progenitores.

Yo creo que esta es la opción indicada…-dijo Setsuna apuntando un corte…

Perfecto…-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tengo lo que pidió Sr…-dijo Artemis mientras le entregaba un sobre…se retiro en silencio y espero a que saliera..

Era un idiota, había contratado a un detective para que investigara donde estaba Serena…hacia más de dos meses que no sabía nada de ella…

Lo que miro lo hizo sentir mal en verdad…eran fotos de ella…sonriente en un yate…con un chico de cabellos plateados…

Ese era su hijo helios…parecían contentos…la verdad es que no parecía su hijo…era muy diferente a ella…pero miro otra fotografía donde se abrazaban y sonreían…esa era la sonrisa de ella…

Miro otra mas y en esa aparecía Diamante Black…claro que lo conocía le había construido unas oficinas y unas casas…

Era un tipo bien parecido, alto y la abrazaba…dios sintió un coraje que jamás se imagino…como era posible que sintiera eso…

Miro otra y ahí estaba ella sola….mirando al horizonte…demasiado hermosa para su bien…demasiado…

Había mas de ella…saliendo de un restaurant en Chicago con un par de chicas, otra más comprando cosas en una tienda…otras más de ella sonriendo…

Cerró los ojos y evoco su recuerdo…sus suaves labios su cálido aliento, su suave cuerpo…su calor…

Artemis toco la puerta…-Sr. Creo que ella está en televisión…

Darién camino y encendió la pantalla…era un programa de chismes…

_Vaya que la vida de esta mujer está llena de alegría…digo tiene mucho para estar contenta…-dijo la conductora de cabello corto._

_Se suponía que estaban ya separados y parece que están mas unidos que nunca..-dijo la otra mujer…-miremos las imágenes…_

_Era ella con una boina extraña que no mostraba su cabello…estaba más hermosa que nunca…y a su lado estaba el, tomándola de la cintura y guiándola hacia un restaurant…sonreían…_

_Creo que están divinos juntos…tal vez se dieron una segunda oportunidad…parecen tan felices…que me muero de envidia…Diamante Black es un hombre que toda mujer desea tener a su lado…_

_Claro!, pero bueno es normal siendo que trabajan juntos…además se rumora que su hijo sigue los mismos pasos de su famosa madre, aunque ellos han siempre mantenido en incógnita su imagen…_

_Creo que sería igual de guapo que sus padres…-concluyo la conductor de cabello extraño._

Sin mucho afán Darién apago el televisor…cerro los ojos e inspiro fuerte…se sentía mal…verla ahí con otro…no lo creía…

Necesita algo mas Sr.-dijo Artemis mientras Darién le daba la espalda…

No…gracias…-Darién necesitaba estar solo…no podía pensar nada más que en ella…

El teléfono sonó…-vaya que estas desaparecido cariño…-dijo una voz empalagosa.. Beryl…una nueva aventura que le quitaba las ganas…

Que pasa…-respondió el…

Tengo una sorpresa por hacerte ahora que estas en Los Ángeles…-contesto melosa…

Cuál es el plan…?.-contesto él con enfado…

Cenamos, vamos a un concierto y después al hotel…como ves te parece bien la idea…-termino ella de decir emocionada…

Como quieras a qué hora…?.-contesto Darién sin ganas de nada.

A las 7 pm…pasas por mí…Darién, sé que no eres tan expresivo pero por lo menos finge un poco de alegría…-dijo con pesa Beryl.

No tengo humor para eso Beryl, da gracias que soy un caballero y haremos lo que pides…-sin mucho afán termino la llamada y colgó…

La rubia estaba contenta, hacia más de dos meses que miraba como su hijo y su padre se llevaban en verdad muy bien…se les miraba contentos y felices…radiantes, como lo que eran…una familia…

Eso le había dado demasiados ánimos para salir adelante…Darién era solo un grato recuerdo de verano…y asi seria por siempre y para siempre…

Sonrió feliz de estar en ese momento ensayando para el concierto de esa noche tan especial pues cumplía 20 años como cantante profesional…seria una noche estupenda…

Por dios me siento tan nerviosa con todo eso Setsuna…-dijo ella…

Todo saldrá bien, como siempre ha salido, además te ves hermosa...-completo contenta…

Porque no hemos hablado de un aumento…-contesto Serena con una amplia sonrisa…ambas rieron por ese comentario…

Bueno, tenemos todo dispuesto para el ensayo asi que tú dices hermanita cuando empezamos con todo…-dijo Seiya sonriente…

Perfecto…por qué no hablamos de un aumento también contigo…-dijo la rubia contenta…

Por dios…Serena…vamos…-Dijo Seiya mientras la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba como costal de papas al escenario, lo cierto era que se llevaban de maravilla.

La orquesta como siempre sonaba maravillosamente bien…estaría bien cantar una canción…después de dos canciones le tocaba una que le hizo erizar la piel…el fondo se escuchaba espectacular.

Fue un placer conocerte y tenerte unos meses

Aunque esos meses fueron el principio y el fin

De un amor tan bonito y aunque no me quisiste

Pero yo si te quise ,y hoy me tengo que ir.

Muy feliz fui contigo, me conforme con nada

Y hoy te quedas sin mí, pesar de que nunca

Me dijiste TE QUIERO y hoy que tengo irme me

Demuestras tu Amor

Pero tengo que irme ,por que ya no te quiero

No sé porque motivo ,cosas del corazón

Fue un placer conocerte y tenerte unos meses

Aunque esos meses fueron el principio y el fin

De un amor tan bonito y aunque no me quisiste

Pero yo si te quise ,y hoy me tengo que ir.

Si me hubieras querido, cuando yo te pedía

Que me amaras un poco que me hicieras feliz

Yo me hubiera quedado para siempre contigo

Pero no fue posible y hoy me tengo que ir

Seiya la miraba como siempre sorprendido, la verdad es que era una excelente cantante y como intérprete te ponía la piel de gallina, pero había algo más en esa canción…

Tal vez su hermana se la dedicaba a alguien…o solo era su imaginación…por que a Diamante siempre le cantaba la misma canción…asi que al no…

A quien seria…-parece que le canta a alguien verdad…-dijo Nick mientras se ponía a su lado…

Lo sé…-contesto Seiya…

Vaya que sentimiento traes mujer…-dijo con alegría Nick, mientras la ayudaba a bajar…

Tú también quieres un aumento…-contesto sonriente Serena…

Creo que mi diva anda de buen humor y eso para mí hace el trabajo mucho mas fácil de hacer…asi que espero que las cosas nos salgan espectaculares…como siempre suele suceder…-dijo con gusto Nick…

Vamos pues porque me tengo que bañar y empezar con el rito de arreglarme…-contesto Serena mientras partían al hotel.

Como siempre las cosas salían a pedir de boca…pero como seria ese día…había muchas sorpresas por la celebración de un aniversario más en su carrera y la verdad es que lo esperaba con ansias…

Creo que tenemos una serie de presentaciones en el siguiente mes hijo…-dijo Diamante mientras Helios tecleaba la computadora y miraba su agenda electrónica.

Lo sé, por cierto iras a la presentación de mama…?.-

Si…no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo, además son 30 años de carrera…tu madre empezó como tú con un simple sueño, ahora es una artista consagrada en el gusto del público…pero la permanencia en si es lo que puede costar un poco de trabajo…-dijo Diamante.

Sí, pero en ocasiones el talento existe y los malos manejos hacen que todo se venga abajo…yo tengo a mi abuelo, al tío Seiya y a ti papa…-dijo Helios con orgullo.

Lo sé…-tocaron a la puerta y entro Yaten bastante desconcertado de mirar a su padre con Helios…-dijo Diamante mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Que pasa Yaten…?.-dijo Diamante sin mirarlo estaban concentrados en la computadora.

Quisiera hablar contigo…a solas…-dijo con saña, pero Helios ni caso le hizo.

Mira tengo una agenda que revisar con Helios de sus presentaciones, entrevistas y programas televisivos, asi que lo que ocupes dilo rápido…-contesto el restándole importancia a su típica arrogancia, sin duda era idéntico a su madre…

Padre…lo que pasa es que no me he podido acomodar y la situación está un poco difícil…-dijo Yaten molesto…

Vende el coche que tienes ese dinero lo puedes invertir en otra cosa…yo no pienso darte más efectivo…además quedamos en un acuerdo y no lo cumpliste…-contesto Diamante serio mientras lo miraba directamente…

Pero no puedes hacerme esto, sabes que tengo problemas financieros, además de la noche a la mañana me tengo que hacer cargo de mi madre y ella gasta mucho dinero en cosas tan banales…no me alcanza…-contesto desesperado Yaten, la verdad es que a Diamante le dolía era su hijo, pero no le parecía justo.

Conoces a Walter Dominic…?.-pregunto Diamante..

Si claro…su hijo y yo somos amigos…pero por qué ?...-contesto Yaten alarmado…

Esta ocupando a un asistente que tenga conocimientos básicos, creo que la paga no es despreciable y cumples con el perfil, toma…-dijo Diamante mientras Yaten recibía una tarjeta de presentación…-el estará gustoso de emplearte…

Pero como me haces esto…su hijo es amigo mío y salimos de antro juntos…seria la burla de todos…-contesto indignado…

Es tu problema no mío…eres mayor de edad y los hombres buscan el sustento para llevar a casa…asi que tu sabrás de mi obtendrás exactamente lo que te dije…-contesto Diamante molesto, mientras Helios seguía mirando la computador…

Es por el que me tratas asi papa…por que hasta hace poco no era nada para ti…-dijo con desprecio Yaten.

Helios lo miro con enfado…-creo que estas equivocado Yaten…soy igual que tu…la única diferencia es que entre y yo es que a mí me gusta trabajar…-contesto Helios mientras seguía tecleando la computadora…

Mira estúpido…! No te permito…-dijo Yaten acercándose amenazante; pero helios ya no era un chiquillo estaba más alto que Diamante y ahora con el gimnasio se había ensanchado mas…

Helios se levanto, claro estaba más joven y alto…-por muy hermano mío que seas…lo que quieras…pero afuera…aquí no…

Yaten y Diamante se sorprendieron…-ya no soy alguien a quien puedas amedrentar, además no creo que seas tan idiota…soy cinta negra…mejor vete a quejarte con tu mama y déjanos trabajar.

Diamante sonrió…su hijo tenía carácter y determinación…seria como el algún día…- vete Yaten…

Sin más el peliplata estaba decaído por lo que había pasado de había caído de bruces por la respuesta…

Como me veo…-dijo Beryl mientras se giraba mostrando más piel que ropa…

Vulgar…-pensó Darién…- creo que bien…

Vaya tan expresivo como siempre Dar…-

Vámonos…la noche es larga…-dijo el pelinegro con un fuerte respiro, la verdad es que esa noche se sentía un tanto nervioso…no sabía por qué…pero algo pasaría.

* * *

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo actualizare los capítulos que les tengo pendientes, me da gusto que sigan considerando mis demás historias…gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan para seguir escribiendo…Saludos!


	11. LA VIDA ES ASI

**CAPITULO 11**

**LA VIDA ES ASI**

Darién y Beryl llegaron al restaurant…estaba extrañamente atiborrado de gente…habría alguna celebración o algo asi…era extraño…

Incluso prensa…-que pasara…-dijo Beryl.

No lo sé, pero vamos…-tomaron asiento, ordenaron la comida y todo estaba de manera tranquila, charlaron de cosas sin importancia.

La relación con Beryl era extraña, la conocía desde hacía algunos años, era una mujer inteligente, preparada, pero el único defecto que tenía era su manera de vestir.

Incluso antes de casarse con mina, había tenido un free con ella sin problemas, después se enamoro y le partió el corazón…no había vuelto a verla…ahora estaba con ella saliendo y teniendo sexo sin sentido…

Porque la verdad radicaba en que no lo motivaba en lo absoluto…pero era lo que había…

Listo todo ha quedado precioso Serena…creo que esta noche brillaras como nunca…-dijo Seiya feliz por su hermana…

Gracias, Seiya la verdad es que no se que haría sin ti…me haz sido de tanta ayuda…eres el mejor hermano que dios me pudo haber enviado…-dijo la rubia sonriente…

No yo creo que nuestra vida mi padre y tu han sido la bendición mas grande que hemos tenido…-sin más se unieron en un fuerte abrazo…sonrieron…

Creo que solo falta un poco de más brillo y listo…- dijo Nick, colocándole un poco de glosas…

Te ves hermosa Serena…el escenario esta divino…hicieron un excelente trabajo…-dijo Setsuna…

Bien pues vamos pues…

Darién entro con desconcierto había demasiada gente…pero no se percato de quien se presentaría…la verdad es que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…Beryl se había lucido estaban sentados e instalados cómodamente en la tercer fila…- por fin me dirás quien esta…?.-pregunto distraído el pelinegro…

En serio que estas mal…seguro que todo anda bien contigo, estas muy raro…estas aquí físicamente, pero tu mente en otro planeta…-contesto ella.- afuera estaba lleno de pancartas, letreros…es el 30 aniversario de la Reyna…-dijo ella…

Y esa quien es…-Beryl negó con la cabeza, en verdad no sabía que le miraba a ese hombre…si era guapo sin duda, era bueno en la cama también…pero no era expresivo, no era cariñoso, no era atento…era una boba.- la verdad es que no me sorprendes…

Las luces se pusieron tenues un poco y se abrieron las cortinas mostrando un impresionante y elegante escenario…-me encanta siempre le montan los mejores escenarios a ella...-dijo Beryl bajito.

La orquesta sonó espectacular como siempre…Darién se relajo con la música de fondo…miro como Beryl se removía feliz por lo que se miraba…Darién sonrió…

Se escucho como las armonizaciones eran perfectas y sin más una sombra apareció…-buenas noches…estoy tan feliz de estar aquí con ustedes celebrando este aniversario más…les cantare con todo mi corazón…gracias…

Esa voz le parecía tan familiar al pelinegro…quien era…si mas la voz comenzó a sonar acompañada de la orquesta.

Sin más la luz se encendió y ahí estaba ella…Serenity la diva, la Reyna…Darién sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies…estaba hermosa con un vestido de un solo hombro color oro…su cabello lucia esponjado como una leona…preciosa…una aparición divina…

La miro sonreír y dar pleitesía por tantos aplausos y ahí se dio cuenta de quien en verdad era la mujer con la que había pasado 3 semanas en el paraíso…

Yo te doy toda mi vida y hasta más quisiera

Ya lo ves que soy tan tuya hasta que un día me muera

Pero ves que al engañarme te engañas tu mismo

Con tu altivez con esas cosas que tú haces conmigo

Quiero evitar que dios te de un castigo me iré

Pues asi lo has querido

Darién no la perdía de vista, noto que su cabello era literalmente color plata, si antes parecía un ángel ahora simplemente lo era…

Pues mira tú...!

Como te ríes como juegas tú…

Con la esperanza que yo puesto en ti

Por todo lo que yo en ti creí

La miro caminar con suavidad y elegancia mientras lucia el espectacular vestido que mostraba su pierna desnuda…era una mujer espectacular…

Es lo mejor ve y vuela libre si tu vas hacer

El hombre aquel que siempre quise ver

Aunque a tu lado no me pueda ver

Como tu mujer…!

Serena caminaba por el escenario, moviéndose con elegancia y sonriendo, ante el estallido de tantos aplausos…era lo que ella amaba.

Pero ves que al engañarme te engañas tu mismo

Con tu altivez con esas cosas que tú haces conmigo

Quiero evitar que dios te de un castigo me iré

Pues asi lo has querido

La gente la coreaba…miro a Beryl y ella también cantaba y hacía señas con las manos y se identificaba con Serena…si ella supiera…

Pues mira tú..!

Pero tu…como te ríes como juegas tu…

Con la esperanza que yo puesto en ti

Por todo lo que yo en ti creí

Es lo mejor ve y vuela libre si tu vas hacer

El hombre aquel que siempre quise ver

Aunque a tu lado no me pueda ver

Como tu mujer…!

La gente se levanto de sus asientos, como era posible que el no conociera nada de su música…

La escucho dar las gracias y continuo con un par de canciones más…la luz se hizo un poco notoria y en primera fila esta Black, con su hijo…

Se hizo una pausa y miro como la orquesta sonaba…seguramente habría intermedio, pero fueron escasos los minutos cuando la rubia apareció con un espectacular vestido rojo de manga larga y arriba de la rodilla.

El cabello lo llevaba igual, eso sí unos tacones altos que le torneaban las piernas de manera espectacular, abrió con otra canción y después se hizo una pausa…

Apareció nada más que Diamante Black, con micrófono en mano anuncio…-es un honor para mí tener la dicha de entregarle este reconocimiento a Serenita, la artista, la interprete, la mujer, la madre, a quien la sociedad de músicos y cantantes le reconocen el merito y la larga trayectoria que hoy se presentan con 30 años de vida…

Serena estaba emocionada, pues era un reconocimiento importantísimo, pues era la universidad donde ella se había graduado y la organización quien le reconocía sus años de arduo trabajo…las lagrimas no podía evitarlas de la emoción…

En hora buen y que sigas cosechando tantos éxitos como hasta ahora Serenity, la Reiya…-dijo Diamante fuertemente…-mientras se abrazaban y mostraba su espalda desnuda…el la estrecho fuertemente y le dijo palabras que la hicieron llorar…

Darién sintió muchos celos…no era una posible…ellos nuevamente juntos…-resulta que él es su ex, pero parece que ahora están juntos de nuevo…el amor…-dijo Beryl, provocando que apretara los puños fuertemente.

Le miro darle un pañuelo y secarse las lagrimas, se lo regreso y le indico algo, mientras la rubia alzaba el cuadro que tenía en sus manos y la gente coreaba su nombre…se lo cedió nuevamente…

Gracias…muchas gracias por estar conmigo esta noche…son un público maravilloso y los quiero como ustedes a mi…este reconocimiento es muy importante para mi…gracias por estar aquí…no la pasaremos muy bien…os lo prometo…-dijo Serena sonriente…

Miro a Diamante, le beso la mano y sonrió…camino…saliendo del escenario…

La música sonó y ella miro de frente mientras sonreía…y lo miro…dios el estaba ahí…esa noche tan especial…sintió como el destino le daba una cachetada…

Habían pasado meses sin saber nada de él…y justo ahora que la vida daba un giro ahí estaba…sintió como su corazón corría velozmente…pero debía de tranquilizarse…asi que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y siguió con el show…que casualidad…

Amor tranquilo no te voy a molestar

Mi suerte estaba echada ya lo se

Y sé que hay un torrente dando vueltas por tu mente

Amor lo nuestro solo fue casualidad

La misma hora el mismo boulevard

Darién la miraba directamente, y recordó todo…como se habían conocido, como se habían encontrado…sintió como su corazón se aceleraba…

No temas no hay cuidado

No te culpo del pasado

Ya lo vez la vida es asi

Tú te vas y yo me quedo a que

Señalo Serena el piso del escenario, le estaba cantando a él…la miro cerrar los ojos…lagrimas genuinas…el también sintió que algo recorría su mejilla…

Lloverá y ya no seré tuya

Seré la gata bajo la lluvia

Y maullare por ti

Serena se giro…dolía mucho…dolía mucho…el no la perdió de vista un solo instante…ella se limpio la cara...

Amor no se no digas nada de verdad

Si ves alguna lagrima perdón

Ya sé que no has querido

Hacer llorar a un gato herido

Nuevamente sus miradas de cielo y noche se encontraron…parecía que solo estaban ellos dos en ese lugar y la música de fondo…nadie más…el dolor reflejado ahí en el escenario…

Amor si alguna vez nos vemos por ahí

Invítame un café y hazme el amor

Serena recorrió su mano por su cuerpo, mirándolo mientras sonreía con placer…tantos gratos recuerdos…tantas magnificas noches en privado…tantos privilegios para un simple mortal.

Y si ya no vuelvo a verte

Ojala y tengas suerte

Camino en el escenario...sin perderlo de vista, el tampoco podía hacerlo…había algo que los unía…un lazo que nadie creería…a él un simple mortal que toco el cielo.

Ya lo vez la vida es asi

Tú te vas

Y yo me quedo aquí

Lloverá y ya no seré tuya

Seré la gata bajo la lluvia

Serena, serenity, le daba en verdad un sentimiento que la gente absorbía, parecía sufrir en verdad, sufrir por un amor perdido un amor que dolía hondo y que no sería suyo…

Ya lo vez la vida es asi

Tú te vas y yo me quedo a que

Lloverá y ya no seré tuya

Seré la gata bajo la lluvia!

Sin más la orquesta bajo su intensidad y ella cerró los ojos y lo miro mientras terminaba la canción con un espectacular cierre…que le hizo erizar la piel…

Y maullare… por ti…..!

El teatro exploto en una lluvia espectacular de aplausos, el fue de los primeros en ponerse de pie, la gente estaba eufórica y esa era la noche de ella…su noche…la orquesta tocaba de fondo mientras ella abría sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía…estaba triste como nunca, pero feliz por verlo…

Se hizo una pausa y enseguida entro nuevamente Diamante con un tipo alto de cabello negro...Seiya…la miro sonreir y unirse en un abrazo con el…quien era…por que la abrazaba asi…

Tomo el micrófono y la soltó, mientras la rubia trataba de no llorar…eran demasiadas emociones esa noche…muchas…

Es para mí un placer entregarle esto a una mujer tan especial para mi…Serenity…te entregamos doble disco de platino por las altas ventas de tu disco Memorable…-dijo Seiya con una amplia sonrisa mientras ella solo atinaba a sonreír y hacer una amplia pleitesía al público.

Se unió en un abrazo con el pelinegro y después otro más con Diamante quien la apretaba fuertemente a su cuerpo…besándola en la mejilla…

Darién se sintió tan mal por eso…-dios ella es una artista espectacular…

Gracias a todos ustedes por hacer de mí la artista que ahora está sobre el escenario…sin ustedes no sería nada…gracias…el amo…-dijo la rubia…

El concierto fue una serie de sentimientos encontrados…se sentía tan contenta, tan feliz, a la vez triste y melancólica…se entro al 100% y recibió el 1000% de parte del público…era lo mejor que la vida podría regalarle, el cariño de muchas personas, a quienes les trasmita, les hacia vivir un momento memorable con su música…

Seiya la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ella lloro por muchas cosas…estuvo asi unos minutos y se calmo…frente a ella estaba la fuente de su energía con un hermoso ramos de rosas blancas…

No era posible negar que Diamante le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo…su hijo Helios…

Mama…felicidades…estoy orgulloso de ti…-dijo el chico emocionado, mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo…asi estuvieron un par de minutos…

Serena entro a su camerino con su familia, ahí mismo su espectacular adorno floral en cada concierto no podía hacer falta…Diamante…sonrió…asi era la vida…

Sabía que muchas cosas no podrían ser como ella planeara o quisiera en todo caso…pero lo único que podría hacer era ser feliz con lo que la vida le pusiera…

Te volaste la barda Serena…-dijo Setsuna emocionada…me hiciste llorar…-

Dios…-Dijo la rubia mientras se soltaba a llorar como niña…dolía mucho…ella trataba ser fuerte pero dolía mucho…-Setsuna lo supo…ella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien…y era un alguien muy fuerte y muy importante para Serena…solo le froto la espalda no podía hacer mas.

Después de unos minutos entro Nick y la desmaquillo…Serena se dio un baño caliente y reconfortante…partieron de ahí al hotel, a cenar…

La noche fue magnífica, su hijo la tenia encantada, la hizo reír y cantaron incluso juntos…fue algo demasiado divertido…

Diamante estaba contento por lo que dios le regalaba esa noche…

* * *

Hola anexo los capítulos pendientes…saludos y gracias por sus comentarios…


	12. UN SUEÑO

**CAPITULO 12**

**UN SUEÑO**

Serena estaba tranquila, hacia un par de días que su hijo estaba de gira, junto con Seiya y Diamante…era curioso pero ahora la familia estaba más unida que nunca…

Respiro un poco, adoraba Los Ángeles y adoraba su nueva casa…tenía poco tiempo que la había comprado…

Su relación con Diamante era muy buena…pero había pasado a un nivel demasiado extraño…eran amigos ahora…sabia que el tenia una relación con una mujer algunos años menor que ella…solo eso.

Miro como algunos trabajadores aun estaban ahí haciendo las remodelaciones que había solicitado su hermano para que todo quedara a su gusto.

Creo que no se puede descansar con tanto ruido…-dijo una voz que le erizo la piel…ella estaba frente a la piscina, con un pans nada atractivo…

Giro y era Darién con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa de resaque unas botas y casco de trabajo…y un fajo con herramientas…sintió como se le seco la boca por tanta virilidad frente a ella.

Que haces aquí...?.- Darién la miro con rareza…después de casi seis meses sin verse y ella le preguntaba que hacia ahí.

Creo que contrataron a mi compañía para hacer algunas modificaciones a esta propiedad…me da mucho gusto también de verte…-dijo Darién con una fingida sonrisa…

Qué cosas no…pues la verdad espero que todo quede en tiempo y forma porque tengo una gira por empezar y desearía que al regreso todo quede terminado…compermiso…-dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y salía a la sala…

Darién se quedo ahí parado hacia un tiempo que estaba ahí viviendo en Los Ángeles…su relación con Beryl fue un pazon, después de que se dio cuenta que no era algo que buscar…

Pero parecía que ella lo había sustituido por completo, en verdad solo habían sido una aventura de verano sin futuro, por el extrañaba estar con ella…

El roce de su piel, la suavidad de sus muslos, sus perfectos pechos…todo en ella era necesidad para él y obviamente su amiguito era quien más deseaba poseerla pero eso no sería nada sencillo ni por lo menos fácil…

Serena sentía que se saldría el corazón del pecho…seis meses donde lo había extrañado demasiado esa era la verdad pero no sabía qué hacer…

La verdad era que no deseaba salir de ese lugar de sentirlo cerca de ella de sentir como su piel reclamaba su atención…pero no lo soportaba más…

Dios que hago…-dijo en voz alta…-miro a través de la ventana y ahí estaba el con su majestuosidad no era solo un hombre era Darién…ese hombre que lo había hecho sentir viva después de tanto tiempo…

Hola…verdad que es un tipo bastante atractivo…-dijo Setsuna mientras miraba la reacción de Serena.

De que hablas…-contesto la rubia mientras se quitaba de la ventana.

Nada en especial, se me hace raro que un contratista se tome tan enserio el papel en una remodelación, por lo general tiene un encargado pero bueno…como estas antes que nada…-dijo

Bien con la esperanza de no tener a tanto desconocido en mi casa…pero en fin…pero bueno traes contigo los catálogos…-dijo la rubia.

Claro me los envió Molly justo anoche, hay muchos modelos que me encantan para la nueva gira, por cierto te harás algún nuevo cambio…-pregunto Setsuna, pues Serena lucia aun su cabello platinado.

A Helios le encanta mi look dice que es un tanto moderno…pero no lo sé parece que formo parte del trió, ya sabes Helios, Diamante y yo…tal vez quiero volver a mi tono natural…-contesto Serena convencida…

Qué raro…miro a Diamante en la televisión con esa niña que dice ser su novia y me resulta extraño, podría ser su hija…-dijo Setsuna con un poco de verdad, pues su diferencia de edad de 15 años era notoria.

Creo que exageras un poco Set…además son 15 años…seria como ver a mi hijo tener un bebe…dios me libre de ser una abuela tan prematura…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Y dime tú no te sientes mal por verlo con el.- Serena la miro fijamente.

La verdad es que siempre me pregunte que sentiría al ver a Diamante con otra mujer en una relación formal…pero creo que lejos de molestarme me dio gusto…el es un hombre al que ame mucho y deseo que sea feliz…-contesto ella segura.

Ya no te duele como antes…-dijo Set.

No…yo también tengo un pasado breve que me hizo ver la vida de otra manera…algo que me hizo abrir un poco los ojos…-contesto ella.

Y por qué no sales con alguien, sabes que hay algunos hombres de verdad interesados en ti…tal vez si te dieras esa oportunidad…podrías tener lo que sueñas aun…un hijo…-comento Setsuna con verdad, mientras Serena se removía en la silla.

Lo sé…si quiero otro bebe, pero tal vez casarme nuevamente...ya no lo creo con tanta firmeza…-dijo Serena.

Y has pensado solo en tener un hijo...-dijo Set.

Mmmm…de hecho.-Setsuna le servía un vaso de limonada a Serena mientras ambas se giraban a ver a tremendo hombre.

Perdón…-se escucho la voz de Darién quien sin duda alguna se sorprendía por el hecho de saber que la rubia tenía un sueño bastante peculiar…- disculpe que interrumpa pero estoy tratando de localizar a Seiya, por unas observaciones que me solicito, solo que no logro localizarlo…

Serena lo miro con molestia…quién lo diría ahora tan cerca y ella trataba de alejarlo sin rechistar.- creo que no lo localizara por que el está en un avión a esta hora…de igual forma le puede enviar un mail que seguramente el podría revisar después…Set me ayudas…-dijo Serena fríamente mientras tomaba el catalogo y se concentraba en ello.

Permítame…-Setsuna abrió un cajón saco un pos-tick y anoto el correo de Seiya…Darién de verdad se sentía ignorado por ella...se sentía mal, cual noche tras noche había amanecido con ella en brazos.

Darién espero ahí parado, la verdad es que seguía siendo hermosa, pero él la miraba aun mas…tenía un rostro perfecto, solo que ahora su cabello seguía siendo platinado, a él personalmente le encantaba su tono natural rubio…lo amaba…-tome esta es la dirección de Seiya…-dijo Set sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Gracias, disculpe la interrupción…-dijo en tono de enfado logrando hacer que Serena lo mirara…se sintió mal por ser un tanto grosera con el hombre que le hizo el amor casi un mes…

No hay problema…hasta luego…-contesto ella.

Bien en que estábamos…-dijo Setsuna sacándola de sus cavilaciones…

Sabes es tan fácil tener un bebe…de hecho pensaba en adoptar uno…pero creo que tener uno propio seria no se único como lo fue con Helios…-dijo ella con resolución.

Perfecto y haz pensado en inseminación artificial o algo asi…-dijo Set, mientras la rubia bebía un poco de limonada.

De hecho hable con Diamante…-dijo ella mientras Setsuna dejaba su vaso en la mesa sorprendida por ese comentario.- no te sorprendas…yo creo que si él y yo tenemos una relación tan estrecha no sería descabellado, el me dijo que le encantaría ser nuevamente padre…

Pero su novia estaría de acuerdo con ello…-dijo set con verdad.

El dice que no hay problema y el aceptaría gustoso a ser padre y que yo sea la madre…el encantado…además creo que tendríamos un nene encantador…-dijo Serena.

Sería algo extraño pero bueno…que piensas del catalogo…-dijo Set mientras cambiaban la conversación.

Darién había escuchado todo…sabía que no era para nada educado escuchar detrás de la puerta o de la pared…pero le interesaba…

Y no le encantaba para nada saber que Serena estaba contemplando tener un bebe con Diamante…aunque la idea no era tan descabellada su hijo tendría un hermano de sangre…pero a el no le causaba mucha gracia saberlo…

Perfecto entonces…la verdad es que me encanta tu cabello en este tono…pero el dorado es lo tuyo, dejaremos el mismo largo cielo…-dijo Nick mientras Serena lo pensaba.

Quisiera el cabello corto…crees que tengo el rostro para ello o soy demasiado mayor para un corte asi…-dijo la rubia mientras Nick la miraba con recelo.

Tienes un rostro perfecto para cualquier corte, pero no te veo con cabello corto…siento que pierdes tu identidad, desearía más bien ponerte extensiones…unas luces más claras y crear un look felino…algo asi…-dijo Nick mientras le mostraba un bosquejo que había diseñado.

Como ves tú Setsuna…- Set lo miro y la verdad es que le encanto.

Me fascina, además creo que sería perfecto para la celebración de tu cumpleaños…-Serena sonrió le encantaba festejar su cumpleaños.

Creo que lo quiero…pero traes todo…-dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa…

Si, ya sabes que siempre estoy listo para todo…además deseo arreglar un poco tu ceja…un poquito más gruesa…te dará un aire más juvenil…

Serena se quedo callada…en verdad el tiempo pasaba si deseaba tener un bebe debía de empezar a planearlo…ella no se hacía cada día mas joven.

Hacia una semana que no veía a Darién…tal vez después de haberlo tratado con tanta indiferencia se había dado cuenta de que no había nada ahí por lo que interferir…

Miro como Nick le sonreía y ponía las manos a la obra…-algunas horas después se miro al espejo y se sintió otra completamente…

Tenía un nuevo guardarropa un nuevo look…y por supuesto en algunos días un cumpleaños por festejar…

Creo que te ves hermosa…-dijo su hijo Helios mientras Serena se quedaba estática…hace algunos meses que no miraba a su hijo y ahora se aparecía ahí de sorpresa…

Dios santo mi amor…- dijo Serena mientras se abrazaban…amaba a su hijo…

Mama, no me aprietes tanto me vas ahogar…-dijo Helios mientras la ahora rubia lo soltaba, cada vez que lo miraba se daba cuenta de que era otro.

Estas enorme…dios donde quedo mi hijo adolescente…y esa barba…-dijo Serena con una sonrisa…

Mama, me avergüenzas…-todos rieron de buena gana por el comentario del peli plateado.

Como ves a mi hijo Setsuna…-dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba la verdad es que era mucho más alto de lo que recordara y no tenia para nada la complexión delgada de antes, sin duda hacia pesas.

La verdad es que te ves mucho más grande a tus 16 años Helios, pero creo que cada día te pareces más a tu padre, eso sí de la altura de tu abuelo…claro en sus tiempos mozos…-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

Y a mí nadie me abrazara…-dijo el padre de la rubia a quien también no miraba hacia un tiempo…

Papa…-se abrazaron con Cariño…después apareció Natalia su mama y Seiya…parecía la familia completa…solo para una cosa…el cumpleaños de Serena.

Su mama con la ayuda de Setsuna prepararon una cena familiar…la rubia se sentía feliz de ver a su hijo y a sus padres…

Y lo supo…sabia que deseaba tener un hijo para tratar de enmendar lo mala madre que había sido…aunque Helios ahora que se dedicaba al medio siempre procuraba decirle que era la mejor mama de todas…

Eso la llenaba de paz, pero la verdad es que estaba sola…tener una pareja nuevamente no sería tal vez algo que sucediera tan rápido, además su reloj biológico estaba en las ultimas…

Cenaron alegres…cantaron un poco y partieron a dormir…Serena estaba preocupada…mirando las estrellas…

Que pasa hija…algo que te preocupe y no puedas resolver…-dijo Natalia mientras se sentaba con ella y le daba una taza de te caliente…

Estoy preocupada por mis óvulos…-dijo Serena mientras ambas se reían por tal afirmación.

Vaya que me sacas de mis pensamientos hija…sigues pensando en eso de un nuevo bebe cierto…-contesto Nata…

Si mama…el tiempo no va al revés y yo tendré 36 años…quiero un bebe…-contesto Serena.

Pues hazlo…tenlo…no se qué te detiene…hablaste ya con Helios y el estaría feliz…Diamante con gusto te haría un bebe y sin duda saldría hermoso…si te decides por una inseminación artificial lo único que no me encantaría seria que no conociera o conviviera con su padre…pero…-dijo nata quien estaba al tanto de todo lo que su hija tenía en mente…

Pero que mama…-dijo Serena mientras miraba como esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba se miraban fijamente la luna…algo tramaba.

Y ese hombre hija que conociste en Miami…digo no sería un total extraño, en cambio con Diamante tendrías que hacerlo a la antigüita y no sé si su novia estaría como contenta porque eso sucediera…además es complicado…-contesto Nata con un tanto de verdad.

Hay mama tu sí que me sorprendes siempre…-dijo Serena mientras bebía su te…

Mira lo que decidas hacer pensamos apoyarte sin duda alguna…asi que tu sabrás mi amor y si adoptas de igual forma…-contesto Nata…

Tal vez adopto un bebe de Andalucía…-dijo Serena mientras miraba a su madre sonrojarse…

Que pasa…porque te sonrojas asi…-pregunto la rubia…

Hay hija tal vez te molestes…pero tu padre y yo hemos decidido adoptar un bebe justo de Andalucia…-Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa…sus padres no se cocían al primer hervor, su madre contaba justo con 60 años y un bebe para ellos no le parecía algo tan factible…su padre era un tanto más joven…pero un bebe…

Eso sí que me sorprende…además un bebe mama…no se…-dijo Serena.

Sé que soy una mujer mayor pero creo que puedo dar un poco mas…además no sería tan descabellado…eso si estamos esperando…tal vez no lo podamos adoptar por ser mayores…en todo caso…Seiya aun no tiene hijos…asi que no pierdo la fe de tener nietos de el…-dijo Nata mientras miraba a su mama con amor incondicional.

Creo que me hace falta mi mujer…-dijo Steve mientras la rubia sonreía…en verdad se parecía a su padre…

Papa…mi madre me dice adoptaran…-dijo Serena mientras su progenitor sonreía…

Sera mejor que me adelante…déjame lavarme los dientes…hija que descanses…-Nata se despidió con gusto de su hija, le beso la mejilla.

Ahora te alcanzo cielo…-dijo Steve mientras le besaba la mejilla…se sentó con ella…miro como su amada mujer desaparecía.

Que pasa papa…?.- pregunto Serena.

Digamos que no estoy tan de acuerdo con tu mama…pero ella cree que podemos hacerlo…de hecho nos dijeron que lo más seguro no proceda…eso me mantiene un tanto nervioso…no sé si tu madre se ponga mal por ello…dice que se siente sola…-dijo Steve con preocupación.

Me preocupa ella papa…-dijo Serena…- pero que pasa con la academia ya no regresara.

Lo que pasa es que tu madre ya no es la misma mujer hija, el tiempo no deja de pasar y nosotros nos hacemos viejos hora tras hora…asi que ella se preocupa por eso…Helios era su terapia, pero ahora el tiene su vida…asi es esto…-dijo Steve, lo curioso es que ella misma quería lo mismo…aunque en circunstancias distintas…

Se fueron a dormir y ella se quedo pensando un poquito más…no esperaría mas en tener lo que deseaba…

Creo que estoy satisfecho por la remodelación todo se ha llevado conforme a lo que necesitaba mi hermana…-dijo Seiya mientras inspeccionaba el lugar…

A mí también me agrado…-contesto la rubia mientras hacía girar al encargado…se le hacía extraño no ver a Darién…

Es un gusto para nosotros que usted este satisfecha por el trabajo…-dijo Marco el encargado.

Por cierto donde esta Chiba…-pregunto Seiya.

Está en la obra de Kleen…-contesto Mario, mientras la rubia caminaba hacia la casa…

Serena supo que cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido simplemente se había esfumado…

* * *

Hola gracias por seguir esta historia, lamento no poder actualizar mas rapido se acerca el final, espero les guste y gracias por leer mis demas historias...estamos al pendiente y saludos...


	13. EL MISMO BOULEVARD

**CAPITULO 13**

**EL MISMO BOULEVARD**

En verdad estoy contenta mama…me ha gustado todo esto…-dijo Serena entusiasmada al ver como todos los preparativos que tenían para su cumpleaños iban viento en popa…

Gracias mi cielo…-contesto Nata, mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Creo que están demasiado sentimentales a estas horas…-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa…

Bueno pues los dejo tengo que ver algunas otras cosas…-dijo la progenitora de ambos…

Venga hermana haz desayunado ya…-dijo Seiya.

No aun no, de hecho quiero que hablemos…-salieron del majestuoso salón y fueron a un pequeño restaurant donde ordenaron algo sencillo.

Dime que deseas que hablemos…-pregunto Seiya mientras bebía de su café.

Sabias que mi madre quiere adoptar un bebe…-dijo la rubia preocupada.

Sí, mi padre me comento que ya metieron los papeles, pero la verdad es que el tampoco está de acuerdo, está preocupado por mama…creo que al fin se están marcando los años que ellos tiene de diferencia.

Pero después de tantos años sale esto…mi padre ama a mi madre…se ve al solo mirarlos.-dijo Serena preocupada.

No es por eso Serena…mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy energética, independiente, ocupada, trabajadora…pero no le da para más el cuerpo...y eso mantiene preocupado a papa…por el hecho de que se deprima…

Lo sé a mi me preocupa demasiado…es mi madre y me duele…creo que su atención la volcó completamente en Helios y el ahora ha tomado su camino…-respondió la rubia con verdad.

Asi es, pero no siempre estará siendo niñera de alguien, creo que ella debe de aprender a estar no siendo dependiente de un crio, además nosotros ya somos adultos, Helios y obviamente ella debe de hacerse a la idea de que solo serán él y mi padre…

Serena lo miro con preocupación, de verdad no deseaba ver a su madre sumida en una depresión.

Mira Sere no te preocupes lo único que podemos nosotros hacer es apoyar a mi madre…ella cree que solo será útil cuidando niños…tu sabes que la escuela ella ya no imparte clases…asi que debemos tener paciencia…

Lo sé Seiya, pero me da mucho pesar ver a mi madre como desesperada…-dijo la rubia, mientras el desayuno les era servido…

Que te parecieron los arreglos de tu casa…- pregunto el pelinegro.

Creo que lo hicieron muy bien…me ha gustado…creo que Chiba son una empresa recomendable…-dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro la miraba…-por cierto cuando piensas hacer una vida…

Perdón…-contesto el sonriente…-tengo más que suficiente con verte a ti para saber que no deseo casarme o tener hijos…aun no es mi tiempo…

Por dios Seiya cuántos años tienes…-pregunto la rubia mientras su hermano se sonrojaba obviamente pasaba de los cuarenta.

No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia hermanita…además por qué no te buscas mejor un hombre y me dejas a mí en paz…-contesto el pelinegro molesto…

Gracias no…no quiero ahora una relación con nadie…-confirmo la rubia.

No te entiendo…te revuelves mas con tener un hijo con Diamante en vez de procrear un bebe con otro hombre que te ame y ya…además el no es el único que se sentiría dichoso de estar a tu lado…solo que eres tremenda mula…-Serena se sintió ofendida por el comentario de su hermano aunque era verdad.

Mira deja a mis hijos en paz y te dejo en paz a ti…como ves…-dijo la rubia molesta.

No te enojes…lo único que quiero es verte feliz y no creo que Diamante te haga feliz nuevamente, ya no lo miras como antes…-contesto Seiya con toda la razón, la verdad es que Darién le había cambiado en tres semanas la vida por completo…

Lo sé…-confirmo ella mientras desayunaban y charlaban de otros asuntos…

La rubia caminaba pensando que hacer con todas las absurdas ideas que tenía en mente…tener un hijo era la verdad un compromiso para siempre y no era algo de broma…

Que sentiría su hijo al saber que por no sentirse sola su madre había decidido embarazarse de un ex o un completo desconocido…

Le quitaba a un bebe nonato el derecho de una familia común, una madre un padre…una familia típica…eso le quitaba…

Qué tal si el día de mañana conocía el amor de su vida y su bebe era arrastrado ante eso…

Sin más choco de frente con alguien y dolió…-tal parece que siempre nos toparemos asi…-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

Perdone…no quería atropellarlo…-respondió Serena mientras sonreía a Darién quien le devolvía la risa que habían tenido ambos…

Parece que va a llover…-dijo sin más Darién…

Serena miro el cielo que estaba perfectamente claro y obviamente no era cierto…-no lo creo que llueva…-sino más se desato un fuerte aguacero…sorprendiéndola a ella y mas transeúntes que corrían a refugiarse.

Te parece si te invito un café…-dijo Darién mientras le señalaba un pequeño lugar…no le quedaba más que aceptar.

Entraron al lugar mientras les asignaban una mesa al rincón del lugar…algo privado.

Serena se intentaba secar en vano con una toalla de papel, Darién no perdía el detalle la verdad es que era un agasajo mirarla solamente…se sorprendía de aun reconocerla con cualquier disfraz.

Como te ha ido Serena…?.-pregunto el insistente.

Creo que me ha ido bien, me he tomado un tiempo para mi y los míos…-respondió la rubia.

Desean ordenar…-dijo el mesero mirando con descaro a la rubia…

Si quiero un americano…-dijo Serena.

Que sean dos por favor…-contesto Darién mientras miraba de manera amenazante al mesero quien salió como niño regañado.

Y tú que has hecho…pensé que no estarías más aquí en Los Ángeles…-

La verdad es que ahora me marcho a Chicago, termine el proyecto de mi hermano y no tengo más nada que hacer acá…-respondió Darién mientras el mesero les entregaba su pedido…

Serena se sintió mal por esa respuesta de Darién si bien el intento acercarse y ella literalmente lo voto…la verdad es que esperaba mucho mas…tal vez que rogara…pero él no era de esa clase de hombre.

Que piensas hacer ahora…-pregunto la rubia.

Tengo algunos proyectos pendientes en Chicago…algunas remodelaciones…cosas asi…-respondió Darién mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Darién yo…no sé qué decirte, creo que la verdad es que tomaremos caminos distintos…yo tengo gratos recuerdos a tu lado y te deseare siempre lo mejor…-dijo ella.

La verdad es que yo esperaba algo más de ti Serena…pero veo que es en balde…somos de mundos distintos y si tenía la esperanza de una relación…ya murió…-contesto el pelinegro…

Serena se puso roja, la trataba como si fuera una chiquilla caprichosa…pero la verdad es que tenía un poco de razón…

No sé qué decirte Darién…-dijo la rubia ofuscada por la respuesta que le había dado.

No te preocupes, la verdad es que también deseo que seas feliz…tengo gratos recuerdos a tu lado y asi será…recuerdos…-respondió fríamente el pelinegro…

Lo lamento Darién la verdad es que no sé qué decirte…-respondió ella con verdad…

No tienes nada que decirme…-respondió con indiferencia mientras miraba a una bella mujer que le sonreía con descaro mientras Serena sentía que le hervía la sangre…se sentía mal por ello…

Parece que no pierdes el tiempo cierto…-dijo ella con una voz despecho…

La verdad es que puedes hacer de tu vida y yo de la mía lo que deseemos…además solo somos un par de desconocidos que coincidimos en el mismo boulevard…es todo…-dijo Darién metódicamente.

Ahora un par de desconocidos…cuando antes éramos amantes…ahora dices que no me conoces…-respondió dolida.

En verdad nos conocemos Serena…en verdad te tomaste el tiempo para mostrarme quien eras…-la rubia lo miro con molestia…ella había sido muy sincera…pero el…

Creo que es absurdo que me digas eso…cuando yo te dije mi vida entera…en cambio tu…me parece ilógico…obtuviste lo que deseabas que era llevarme a la cama y es todo…será mejor que me retire la lluvia disminuyo un poco y tengo muchas cosas por hacer…-dijo Serena molesta por la actitud de Darién…

La rubia se levanto y sin más lo dejo ahí miro como sonreía con descaro…y salió…parecía que el clima no precisamente estaba de su lado…

Sintió como una chamarra la protegía…y sin duda alguna era el calor de el…

Dios se sentía como gata en celo…deseaba tanto que el la tomara ahí y le dijera que nunca más estarían separados…

Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento que esta a unas cuantas cuadras y nos refugiamos de esta lluvia…en el clima anunciaron un día demasiado lluvioso…

Serena lo miro con esos ojos que podrían iluminar a cualquier hombre…-creo que tienes razón Darién...-contesto ella con una sorpresa para sí misma…

Corrieron bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano…Serena se reía incontrolablemente…hacia mucho que no se divertía asi…

Llegaron entre risas al ascensor y se quedaron callados por un instante pareciendo una eternidad…

Caminaron y el saco una llave mientras el cedía el paso…al cerrarse esa puerta ella sabía que no saldría siendo la misma persona…

Darién desapareció por un corredor y ella miro con atención como en la que sin duda era la sala un piano precioso color blanco…algo extraño porque Darién sabía de música lo mismo que ella de construcción…estaría aprendiendo a tocar el piano…o es que salía con alguna concertista…

El pelinegro le dio una toalla para que se secara…se soltó el cabello y se deshizo de las horribles gafas que traía puestas…si disimulaban mucho, pero para su rostro la verdad es que desatinaban demasiado…

Sin duda esos lentes aunque para ver no hacen juego con tu rostro prefiero verte sin ellos…- la rubia le sonrió coquetamente y el miro con avidez sus labios…

Gracias, la verdad es que necesito lentes, pero escogí estos porque me tapan el rostro y la gente no me reconoce…-contesto la rubia quien literalmente parecía una adolescente hipiosa…

Qué te parece un café…-dijo Darién mientras le señalaba el sofá…

Será mejor un te porque no quiero llenarme de cafeína…-

Solo tengo manzana canela…-dijo Darién mientras ella caminaba al piano…

Perfecto…-contesto ella, pues incluso el sabiendo su favorito y sin razón aparente lo había comprado…la verdad es que estaba resignado a no verla nuevamente…solamente por televisión…

Serena admiro el piano…se sentó en el banco y Darién abrió la cortina que tapaba la increíble vista de la ciudad…pareciera que se había puesto de acuerdo con el clima para crear un ensoñador y melancólico ambiente…

Puedo…-dijo ella

Por favor…-la rubia sin más comenzó a tocar el piano y claramente esa era una canción que el recordaba…no era un tema nada común…

Amor….tranquilo no te voy a molestar…si ves alguna lagrima perdón…yo sé que no haz querido hacer llorar a un gato herido…-canto Serena mientras escuchaba los pasos de Darién alejarse…a su mente vinieron esas imágenes donde había compartido ella tantas cosas intimas con un completo extraño de quien se había enamorado como una tonta…

Y aunque lo hubiera negado miles de años era lógico que lo amaba…pero que podía hacer…

Esa canción me gusta…-dijo Darién mientras le extendía la taza de té…

A mí también…-contesto ella mientras tomaba la taza y el caminaba a la ventana.

Sabes me gustas mucho Serena y contigo he pasado cosas que con nadie más pase…creo que separarme de ti ha sido lo más difícil que he pasado…-dijo a forma de confesión él.

Ella se quedo callada que decir…- a mí también me duele…

Darién se giro y la miro con su hermoso cabello como la seda cayendo a sus costados…sus enormes ojos azules…ese azul que comparaba con el cielo…con el mejor verano de toda su maldita existencia…

Ámame…-dijo Serena mientras se levanta y ponía la taza llena sobre el piso…un piano era intocable para ella.

Darién sonrió y dejo la taza sobre la mesa de la esquina…camino a su lado y la miro…aspiro su aroma con ilusión…tantos meses sin sentir su piel…en verdad una vez que la pruebas se puede un hombre trastornar…

No parare de amarte…-dijo Darién con una voz aterciopelada que a cualquiera se le caerían los calzones al escucharlo…

Y por dios la beso…sintió como sus labios se movían con una sutileza casi angelical…sabia a manzana canela…su preferido ahora mismo…

Se besaron con lentitud esperando…saboreando…la suavidad de su boca podía volverlo loco…

Dios se sintió duro como una piedra y sin afán la tomo en brazos…la beso con pasión y entrega…

Serena sentía que el cuerpo suyo mágicamente era de gelatina…con ese hombre cargándola como una pluma…

La recostó sobre la cama…y se recostó a un lado de ella sin dejarla de besar…

Serena se libero de todo pensamiento racional…el poco a poco le beso el cuello y le saco la camiseta de niño que traía puesta…

Se rio al ver el top que proporcionaba una vista espectacular…ella trataba de apretar o explotar sus pechos…parecía una visión sexy de una adolescente…

Acaricio con sus manos ambos pechos…Serena sintió como estaba cerca de explotar…

Preciosos…dios los extrañe…-dijo Darién mientras los sacaba de su martirio mientras Serena estiraba los brazos dejándose hacer.

Darién sonrió con gusto y los amaso lentamente mientras sentía como se ponían sus pezones duros por el deseo.

Sintió como lamio con avidez haciendo que ella gimiera de deseo…la verdad es que a quien engañaba nadie era como ella…

Con un poco de rapidez le desabrocho el botón y bajo sus pantalones…sus tenis los quito con rapidez y sus calcetines infantiles salieron volando….deseaba probarla…

Le urgía probarla…antes de morir…se encontró de pronto con un gracioso calzoncillo…que lo separaba de su anhelo…

Sin tanto afán lo bajo y le separo las piernas…Serena sintió que subió al cielo…al verlo como se deshacía de toda la ropa el también…

Y sin más se hundió…hundió su lengua entre sus piernas con rapidez…

Serena grito y grito mas cuando sintió como la besaba íntimamente…dios…grito…sintió como el orgasmo le hacia la sangre un torrente hirviente apresurar el paso por sus venas…su cuerpo completo…

Si mas la giro y la acomodo para penetrarla profundo…Serena se entrego a todo…

Sintió como el entro con rapidez…duro y profundo…Darién comprendió que tocaba el cielo…

Y siguió lentamente el movimiento…Serena gemía con un sonido casi irresistible…él se sentía en la gloria por completo al escuchar su piel chocar con la de ella…produciendo el sonido del amor…

La miro tan entregada a él y la amo…lo supo…la amo…se entrego a ella de igual manera y gritaron ambos mientras llegaban al orgasmo…

Serena miraba a Darién…-que pasa…no te gusto el te…

No es eso la verdad es que no le pide nada al de starbuks…-comento ella.

Vaya eso es halagador…porque tantearle la leche es algo que se me complico mucho he de confesarte que lo intente muchas veces para que ahora me quede bebible…-contesto Darién.

Mmm….quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…-dijo Serena…

En verdad…?.-el pelinegro no esperaba eso…era una completa sorpresa para él.

Me gusta mucho festejar mi onomástico y la verdad es que mi madre siempre organiza aunque yo no quiera…le encanta que la reconozcan.

Darién la miro desconcertado…-pero que les diras para justificar mi asistencia.

Serena se quedo lívida…eso no lo había pensado…lo miro y el sonrió meloso…mientras le entregaba la taza y se concentraban en reconocerse…

Dios cuanto te eche de menos…-dijo Darién mientras ella solo sonreía…

* * *

Hola una disculpa pero no tenia computadora...les anexo un capitulo mas...espero terminar con la historia esta semana...gracias por su comentariosy claro que realizare la reedicion de mis primeras historias que estan un tanto complicadas de leer...gracias por sus comentarios y tiempo para leerme...saludos...


	14. RUMORES

**CAPITULO 14**

**RUMORES**

Serena estaba plácidamente dormida en los brazos de Darién…se había olvidado por completo de todo y la verdad es que no le costó nada de trabajo se sentía dichosa.

Por su parte el pelinegro estaba más que sorprendido verla ahí desnuda ante el como si fuera algo tan normal como beber agua.

La contemplaba dormir, parecía todo menos una mujer de 36 años…la invitación a la celebración de su cumpleaños lo mantenía en verdad un poco nervioso…

Como se presentaría…buenas noches Darién Chiba amante ocasional de Serenity…dios…

El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia…Serena se estiro y le sonrió a Darién coqueta…-dios que bien he dormido y tu…

La mejor de las noches que pudiera tener en este departamento…-se miraron y se dieron un beso en los labios…

Creo que mi hermano está un poco nervioso…-dijo la rubia al mirar la insistencia de Seiya…-que pasa…

Como…que que pasa mujer…haz visto el show mediático de ti en la televisión…-

De que hablas…?...-Serena se sentó mostrando su desnudez haciendo sonrojar a Darién quien se dio cuenta de que sin duda habían tenido una noche apasionante, pues chupetones la acompañaban…

Prende la tele y veras…-sin más Seiya colgó el teléfono abruptamente…

Paso algo…?.- pregunto Darien con alarma…

No lo se me dijo Seiya que prendiera la televisión…-el pelinegro así lo hizo y sin tanto buscar eran ellos la sensación…-

Creo que es justo que Serenity rehaga su vida, además el hombre con el que sale en verdad es un bombón….y es libre para hacerlo…-comento la mujer de espectáculos, mientras salían unas fotografías de ella sonriente en la playa junto a Darién…en algunas estaban tomados de la mano, otras besándose…el pelinegro se sentó de golpe y ella se llevó las manos a la boca…

Lo que no me has de negar es el cuerpazo que se cargan los dos…creo que hacen una bonita pareja…-confirmo la otra chica…

Pero siguen con su romance secreto, es una primicia las siguientes imágenes de ellos dos en un exclusivo condominio…se les ve radiantes…-y aparecieron fotos de ambos caminando deprisa del día anterior…

Creo que pronto tendremos más noticias de ellos juntos…-el pelinegro no sabía que sentir o que pensar.

No es verdad…pensé que esto no pasaría…digo la información…todo este tiempo nos siguieron…-Comento Serena con preocupación.

Que piensas hacer, creo que todo este asunto de que la prensa se entere si tienes o no una pareja es de suma importancia para ti…-dijo Darién en un tono de reproche, mientras se levantaba desnudo…

No así como lo dices Darién, no sabes cómo es la prensa, en ocasiones son demasiados hirientes…-contesto ella con verdad.

Yo creo que debes de tomar las cosas de quien vienen, puede ser como un negocio…así debes de verlo Serena, aunque sé a dónde parara esto…-dijo el mientras se vestía.

Y bien dime como parara esto si tú tienes todo el conocimiento en ello…-dijo molesta.

Te marcharas y en mi vida volveré a verte…tal vez ha sido un error, quisiera no tener que pasar por esto pero tú eres cobarde y obviamente no te arriesgarías a tener una relación estable con un don nadie.- la rubia de verdad se sintió mal, el creía que no le importaba y lo cierto es que no era así…

Se levantó y se vistió mientras sentía como era grato despertar con alguien, pelear con alguien y obviamente que alguien se preocupara por ti…

Amaba a Darién era obvio que lo sabía y quería un hijo…por qué no, marco el número de Seiya.

Ya he visto lo que pasaron en televisión…tendré que dar alguna entrevista o conferencia por ello…?.-pregunto la rubia.

Eres boba, claro que no es tu vida privada y tú sabes que haces con ella, eso si te lo tenías bien guardadito hermanita, pero la verdad es que me da mucho gusto saber que no toda tu vida está en torno de dante.

Claro que no…bueno tengo cosas por hacer…bye…-la rubia se vistió, entro al baño…pensando si sería bueno comentarle eso a Darién…le propondría algo loco…

Darién estaba sirviendo dos tazas de café…la verdad es que no sabía que pensar, por un lado estaba bien estando solo sin responsabilidad de nada, tenía su espacio, su tiempo, todo lo que después de su divorcio había tenido…

Sin embargo enfrascarse a una relación a sus 40 años…no sería un tanto fuera de tono…más que nada por ser ella una estrella…

Un dólar por tus pensamientos…-dijo la rubia mientras él la miraba fijamente…

No creo que te agraden mucho…-contesto fríamente, mientras le señalaba la taza de café que estaba sobre el recibidor.

La rubia se sentó el se giró mirando a la calle…Serena se lo miro con solo una idea en mente, la verdad es que era un adonis…dios y si no aceptaba…terminaría con el corazón destrozado así seria…pero no quería ser la cobarde que él decía era…

Quisiera decirte algo Darién…-el pelinegro se giró y la miro de frente…frente a frente como dos adultos responsables…- sé que te sientes como confundido por todo lo que en la televisión dicen, pero la verdad es que no sabía que hacer hasta hoy…

Explícate…-dijo él.

La rubia trago en seco…-este mundo en el que vivo yo no es nada cómodo en ocasiones y al menor descuido terminamos siendo los artistas ridiculizados en televisión, yo nunca he vivido de esa manera, la prensa no sabe incluso que Helios es mi hijo, porque su padre y yo tratamos siempre de mantenerlo en el anonimato…aunque basta con verlo y juntarlo con Dante para saber que son…-sonrió la rubia.

Y que me quieres decir con eso…-pregunto el molesto, siempre su ex estaba tan presente.

Me interesas Darién…quiero que nos demos una oportunidad y quiero saber si tu estarías dispuesto a darle un cambio radical en tu vida…para compartirla conmigo…-soltó Serena con los nervios a flor de piel…

El pelinegro se quedó completamente sorprendido por una propuesta en verdad esperada…pero como seria estar con ella en verdad…- yo quiero decirte que sin duda lo haría pero no sé si sea la persona adecuada…

Serena se levantó y camino hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente…mientras el correspondía esa prueba de cariño.

Nunca lo he dudado ni un solo momento Darién…eres el hombre perfecto para mí, esas fotos muestran lo que en verdad siento y lo feliz que fuimos en Miami…a lo único que tengo temor es ver como haces frente a la prensa, tu vida no será la misma…-dijo con preocupación la rubia.

Creo que siendo un adulto de cuatro décadas puedo manejarlo sin duda alguna…- se unieron en un beso lleno de cargado de muchas promesas…

Bien, pues creo que se quedara algunos días mas en Los Ángeles…-contesto ella…

Y que le diremos a tu familia…has pensado en ello….-pregunto el pelinegro con preocupación.

Si, simplemente les diré que eres mi novio, lo demás se arreglara después…-Darién se sintió extraño a su edad con esas cosas…

Tu novio…tu estas segura de que eso somos…?.-ella lo miro extrañada…

Si, bueno…eres mi pareja, amante…como lo diríamos…-

Creo que pareja esta mejor…eso implica todo…

Bien pues debo irme, tengo muchos pendientes en la oficina y ni que decir de la fiesta…espero verte…-dijo ella con preocupación…

Ahí estaré, aunque me gustaría más que llegáramos juntos…-contesto el…

Mudarte a mi casa sería una locura inmediata…?,- dijo ella sincera.

No lo sé tú…-contesto meloso Darién mientras le acariciaba la espalda…

Vámonos…-contesto ella mientras Darién tomaba lo que era su maleta, pero la sorpresa no fue a más cuando bajaron al estacionamiento y al salir del edificio se encontraron con la prensa esperando captar una señal de ellos, para fortuna de ambos, no conocían la camioneta que traía él y estaba polarizada…

Como ves hijo…que te parece el novio de tu mama…-dijo Steve tanteando el terreno, el tipo no le parecía tal vez lo mejor para su hija porque él deseaba a un príncipe, sin embargo su familia era muy respetada…y el también…

La verdad es que esto me saca de onda abuelo…pero simplemente hablando nos entenderemos…mi papa si está un poco incrédulo…porque esas fotos son cuando estuvo de vacaciones en Miami…-confeso Helios.

Lo cierto era que se sentía raro, siempre deseo ver a sus padres juntos felices con el…ahora que se llevaba mejor con los dos por separado comprendía un poco pero su deseo era otro…sin embargo ver a su madre tan feliz lo hacía sentirse bien…contento por ella.

Pues sí que simularon no conocerse, porque él estuvo haciendo las reformas a la casa y parecía que ni se conocían, no me extrañaría que se mudaran juntos…-dijo Seiya mientras su mama los escuchaba atenta…

Ya terminaron los tres…-dijo Nata molesta…

Que pasa mama…-contesto Seiya ofuscado…

Primero que nada Serena es una mujer adulta de 36 años…dos es soltera y tiene el derecho de rehacer su vida como mejor le parezca, tres a ti Helios ella te ha dedicado su vida entera, cuatro tu Seiya ocúpate de tus asuntos personales o sea consigue una mujer, y por ultimo si deciden vivir juntos por mi perfecto…tienen algo más que agregar…-dijo ella.

En lo absoluto Nata…-contesto Steve asustado, pues si algo sabia cuando su mujer sacaba la casta…cortaba cabezas y él no quería ser decapitado…

Yo solo quiero conocer a ese hombre y ya…mi mama cuenta con mi apoyo…-dijo Helios que conocía a su abuela y hacerla enojar no estaba dentro de sus planes…

Eso está bien…así debe ser hijo…-contesto Nata.

Mama, yo como el representante de Serena obviamente estoy dentro de su vida y me interesa mantener su vida personal en silencio…

Lo sé, pero ella es feliz así que prohibido arruinarlo, además el chico es guapo y me gusta…algo me dice que es para siempre…-dijo Nata…

Darién anduvo todo el día con Serena, habían quedado de irse al pequeño departamento que la rubia mantenía en secreto desde siempre, en su casa estaba toda la familia y era demasiado temprano para que el fuera interrogado.

Bueno, ya está Nick vendrá a arreglarme y de aquí partimos a la fiesta, Set viene con el…

Siéntate…-contesto Darién mientras la rubia obedecía.- que haremos…

No se…pero tú no tienes problemas con tu trabajo…-Darién la miro…

Muchos, tengo que iniciar algunos proyectos esta semana, así que por más que deseara permanecer a tu lado debo de irme el martes más tardar…-esa era la realidad.

Me puedo ir contigo…?.- dijo la rubia mientras el la miraba extrañado…-digo no tengo pendientes de conciertos aun, tengo una semana y después descanso para iniciar a ver lo del nuevo disco…

Vaya que esto es raro…-dijo Darién.

Lo se…-sonrió Serena mientras él se rascaba la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

Bien, vámonos a Chicago este proyecto es de una semana en si…veremos como acomodarnos…-dijo él.

Perfecto…lo único que queda seria ver los vuelos…-dijo ella preocupada…pues tal vez sus economías no eran muy similares…ella se podría dar el lujo de tener un jet propio.

No hay problema Serena, tengo un jet a tus pies…-contesto el, mientras la rubia lo miraba con duda…-no juzgues a un hombre por su apariencia princesa…créeme que seré el príncipe que siempre deseaste…-contesto el mientras la atraía a su regazo y se besaban con pasión…-

La rubia lo miro fijamente…-yo te protegeré Serena…lo cierto era que jamás en su vida se había sentido así como ahora…

Hicieron el amor con cuidado, como cariño, saboreándose lentamente.

Un par de horas después llego el equipo de la rubia…gracias al cielo que contaba Serena con Setsuna pues así como encargarse de su vestuario, había conseguido un smoking para Darién…

Que tal…que gusto verlos…-dijo la rubia, mientras Nick sonreía y Setsuna saludaba.

Donde esta…?..- fue la única respuesta de Nick…

Pasen…Darién llamaba por teléfono mientras ellos entraron…

Es muy guapo Serena…tendrán hijos preciosos…-dijo Setsuna con gusto…

Vaya que es un buen tipo…amiga como le haces para conseguir lo más selecto de la sociedad…-dijo Nick propiciando la risa de los tres…

Serena lo miro y se sonrieron…mientras el pelinegro colgaba…-que tal…

Mira Darién deseo presentarte a mi gente que crea a Serenity en el escenario…son personas que estimo muchísimo…-dijo la rubia…

Ella es Setsuna…mi asistente personal, amiga, confidente…como mi segunda madre…-dijo la rubia mientras ambos estrechaban la mano.

Y el es mi estilista de cabecera…al debemos el look espectacular…-dijo Serena…

Te voy a decir algo más…me da gusto ver que Seré al fin tiene un hombre y solo te puedo decir que la hagas gozar…se lo merece por que trabaja como un burro…-dijo Nick, mientras todos reían de buena manera…

Pues manos a la obra…-dijo Serena, mientras se ponían a trabajar en ella.

Darién se dio cuenta en ese momento quien era su pareja…parecía una princesa en verdad…pero ella era dejando al lado todo lo material o superficial…la mujer que quería…

El pelinegro se midió el smoking y le quedo perfecto…espero en la sala por un rato…

Como me ves…?..- dijo Serena mientras Darién se levantaba y aparecía frente a el un ángel….

La rubia llevaba un vestido dorado de corte corazón, adherido a sus piernas y con vuelo ligero al final, lucia unos tacones de infarto a tono, su cabello estaba perfectamente planchado, pendientes y gargantilla perfectos…

Y él no se quedaba nada atrás un Smoking a la medida, su cabello perfectamente recortado por Nick y un dios griego…

Estas hermosísima…-dijo Darién, mientras todos sonreían…

Vámonos porque se hace tarde…-dijo Nick, mientras él y Setsuna se adelantaban, dándoles privacidad…

Mira sé que no he tenido tiempo para nada…pero me gustaría que lucieras esto…lo compre pensando en ti…-dijo Darién mientras le entregaba una pulsera de Diamantes…lo sorprendente era que hacían juego a la perfección…

Dios…es preciosa Darién…cuando…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro se la ponía…

Cuando estábamos en Miami…te la hubiese dado sin duda…pero no se prestó el momento para ello…-contesto Darién sonriente…

Salieron del edificio, con cuidado…era perfecto, pues les daba la privacidad que necesitaban…subieron a la camioneta y partieron a la fiesta…

Ya no tarda Natalia…tranquila…-dijo Steve…

Diamante se sentía mal…raro…nunca pensó que pasaría en el momento que Serena tuviera una relación…

Todo bien papa…?.-. Pregunto Helios nervioso…

No lo sé…-contesto con verdad…

Mientras la orquesta abría una melodía, y la rubia entraba del brazo de Darién para sorpresa de todos…un par de miradas marcaron territorio de una vez por todas…había llegado el momento de la verdad…


	15. FELIZ

**CAPITULO 15**

**FELIZ**

Diamante miro con una cara de pocos amigos al hombre que posaba su mano detrás de la espalda de la mujer que durante 17 años había compartido su vida…sintió celos…dios en verdad que le costaba verla con otro hombre que no fuere el.

Para el todo fue confusión, no le gustaba sentirse fuera de lugar o de juego, miro como Natalia y Steve se acercaban a saludar y vaya que se sintió traicionado, parecía que le daban una bienvenida que el jamás hubiese soñado en tener.

Hija pensé en un momento que no vendrías…-dijo con angustia Nata.

Como crees…bueno deseo presentarles a Darién Chiba, él es mi novio…-dijo Serena ruborizada mientras él sonreía ampliamente…

Que tal es un placer conocerlos…-respondió el mientras se saludaban con un apretón de manos…

De casualidad tu eres hijo de Mamuro Chiba…?.-pregunto Steve, que por algunos años tuvo mucho que ver con constructoras claro que a menor escala.

Si es mi padre…-respondió el pelinegro.

Mira que el mundo es chico creo que a tu hermano George le dará gusto saber del loco Green…-dijo con una sonora carcajada Steve.

Me lo he de imaginar pero más aún a mi padre que es un fiel admirador de su grupo…-Steve lo miro con gusto, la verdad si antes podría tener una sola oportunidad de caerle bien ahora sin duda lo había conseguido sin mucho esfuerzo…

Que gusto me da yo conocí a mi esposo en una gira que hizo a España, ciertamente en Andalucía de donde soy originaria…le costó un poco de trabajo pero al fin aquí me tienes después de muchos años…-Steve sonrió al recordar la belleza exótica que lo cautivo de su bella mujer…

Ni que dirás…es una mujer exquisita con unas piernas de infarto quien lo desaprovecharía…-

Steve compórtate que me ha dao pena, con el…-todos rieron por el acento tan marcado que pronuncio sin querer Natalia, para Darién era un tanto raro, pues no se parecía mucho físicamente a su madre, pero aun así era una mujer guapa.

Que tal Darién…que sorpresa me han dado…-dijo Seiya mientras se integraba al grupo…

Era un secreto a voces es todo Seiya…-respondió Serena tratando de no caer en burdas explicaciones.

Un secreto que mantuvieron a raya, pero esto va en serio, porque se presentaron juntos a la fiesta y hay prensa afuera…-completo Seiya.

Si, vamos en serio…-dijo Darién con solemnidad, mientras atraía más a su cuerpo a esa belleza que ahora tenía por novia, pareja, amante…bla…bla…bla…

Helios se acercó a su padre, mientras el fingía no ver la escena que se desarrollaba con tanta naturalidad…le dolía ver como un completo extraño tenia comiendo de su mano a toda la familia Smith.

Papa estas bien…?.-pregunto un tanto preocupado, la verdad es que al también lo tenía impresionado ese hombre y más al ver a su progenitor preocupado…

Claro que si hijo, anda ve a felicitar a tu madre…-contesto mientras se tomaba una copa de champagne.

Buenas noches…-dijo Helios captando la atención de todos…

Hijo…te ves tan guapo…-y tan parecido a su padre pensó Darién con un dejo de celos…-mira quiero presentarte a Darién Chiba…es mi pareja…-respondió ella con una cierta angustia.

Helios lo miro con recelo, pero ante todo estaba la educación que siempre había tenido…-que tal Helios Black…-se presentó con un fuerte apretón de manos, que por su puesto lejos de aminorar a Darién quien tenía manos en verdad duras, solo lo hizo sonreír…

Es un gusto conocerte, tu mama me ha dicho mucho de ti, con un amor que jamás había visto…-respondió el pelinegro haciendo que a pesar de su altura y edad Helios termino por sonrojarse intensamente.

No te avergüences hijo tu madre se siente orgullosa de ti todo el tiempo…-dijo Nata mientras le tocaba el hombro a Helios avergonzado ante tanto muestra de cariño de su madre y abuela.

Por dios dejen al chico lo avergüenzan delante de Darién…-dijo Steve mientras le golpeaba el hombro en señal de apoyo a su nieto…

Vamos hija debes de dar la bienvenida…-comento Nata mientras la rubia asentía con un movimiento de cabeza…

Ve…-le dijo Darién mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para descontento de un peli plata en especial.

La rubia camino y al escenario para agradecer la presencia de la gente en su fiesta de cumpleaños…la orquesta entono un suave vals de fondo…- buenas noches a todos ustedes por hacer presencia a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pues Serenity era una mujer muy apreciada por mucha gente…Darién se sentía orgulloso de ver a su mujer…

Se quedó pasmado…su mujer…es palabra le gustaba más que novia o pareja o cualquier otra cosa…ahí hermosa con esa seguridad de aplomo y sonriente…

Hoy es un día especial como cada cumpleaños que dios me da la gracia de celebrar, pues tengo a mi familia conmigo presente y al hombre que me ha devuelto la sonrisa…-menciono ella con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras Darién se sentía afortunado…y sorprendido pues nunca espero que ella siquiera lo mencionara.

Por su parte Diamante casi se atraganta con la champagne…ese tipo le había devuelto la sonrisa…o Helios…las risas no se hicieron esperar, siempre sus agradecimientos eran un pequeño monologo gracioso.

Ya todos lo sabrán obviamente, así que les presento a mi novio Darién quien me engalana con su compañía…-Darién solo atino a saludar con un leve movimiento de mano mientras la gente presente aplaudía…

También les comunico que este año me ha sido muy grandioso pues me ha tocado ver a mi hijo cumplir uno de sus sueños y me siento orgullosa de el…que ha sido el regalo más maravilloso que pude haber tenido…-las mamas presentes se enternecieron por esas palabras…

Mis padres que dios me ha regalo y cada año están a mi lado dándome ánimos para seguir adelante, mi manager y hermano que me ha ayudado a seguir en esta carrera, Set y Nick, que forman a la Serenity que ahora ven…en fin a cada una de las personas que me hacen sonreír…-la gente se rio por que sin duda el amor, el dinero y la enfermedad no se podían ocultar y ella estaba enamorada…

Diamante sin duda se dio cuenta de ello, esa ya no era su mujer, lo había dejado de ser hacía más de un año, sentía que algo tan valioso como Serena se hubiera ido para siempre…no soporto mucho la idea así que solo esperaría el brindis…

Gracias a todos por estar esta noche y que empiece la fiesta….Salud!...-La rubia bajo del escenario mientras la música se hizo presente y la gente disfrutaba….

Helios estaba al pie del escenario para ayudarla a bajar…-mama quiero ser el primero en darte tu abrazo…-Serena lo beso en la mejilla y lo apretó fuertemente amaba con todo el corazón a su bebe…claro ahora ya era un adolescente…

Dime que te ha parecido el…?.- lo cierto es que estaba angustiada pues no sabría cómo reaccionarias mi amor…-pregunto angustiada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Creo que solamente nos hemos saludado mama, pero quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor, sin embargo se ve que te quiere…eso es lo importante y tu estas radiante…lo único que me preocupa es papa…-dijo Helios con razón.

Por qué dices eso…?.- pregunto Serena con angustia…

Creo que el aun te ama mama y no ha tomado tan bien el hecho de que tengas una pareja, claro que él no tiene por qué molestarse pues tiene alguien también, pero si lo tomo por desprevenido…cuenta con mi apoyo y si el té trata bien adelante, cualquier cosa que a mí no me parezca tenlo por seguido que te digo mama…-contesto con firmeza Helios.

En qué momento has crecido hijo que me has dejado detrás…-contesto Serena…mirando como Darién estaba ahí presente esperando su turno al igual que sus padres…

Se unió en un abrazo con sus papas y su hermano, Setsuna y Nick también la felicitaron…Darién espero con paciencia después de ver una fila darle felicitaciones…

Ahora me toca a mí al fin…-dijo Darién mientras ella sonreía feliz de verlo a el…

Perdón Serena deseaba felicitarte antes de irme…-dijo incomodo Diamante, mientras Darién se giraba a verlo de frente, la rubia no se sintió preocupada ni menos a ella le había tocada ser amable con la novia de ex…así que no pasaba nada…

Me da gusto que vinieras Diamante, gracias por tomarte la molestia, por cierto como esta Michelle…?.-pregunto tratando de hacer platica…

No lo sé, hemos terminado…-contesto el con frialdad…

Perdón…mira te presento a Darién Chiba…mi novio…-dijo ella sintiéndose una vil adolescente…

Es un gusto…-dijo el peliplata mientras estrecha la mano con el pelinegro, sin duda ese no era un cualquiera como el pensaba, se notaba que tenía algo…-podemos hablar Serena…

Si…permite Darién…- sin más se retiraron un poco y miro como la rubia se reía por algo que él decía, después le tomo la mano y ella lo miro con letanía…

Espero que no te pongas celoso de mi padre…digo ellos siempre tendrán muchas cosas en común…yo…-comento Helios con un poco de sorna.

Y cómo te sientes al respecto de que salga con tu mama…te sientes mal o por que el comentario…-contesto el pelinegro mientras Helios se aminoraba…

No, es solo que para mí eres un extraño, salvo las imágenes que vimos por la mañana, no sabía que mi mama tuviera a alguien a su lado, es sorpresa…-contesto él.

Sabes ella es una mujer valiosa que me ha enseñado muchas cosas que no pensé tener en algún momento…vale la pena y pienso hacerla feliz…-dijo Darién solemne.

Espero que así sea, porque ella no está sola y me da gusto que lo diga…con los puntos en la mesa todo se entiende mejor…-contesto él.

Sé que estas celoso, pero tú para ella eres su prioridad…conmigo vive cosas distintas…-contesto Darién.

Lo se…pero no me gustaría verla sufrir…-

No te preocupes…creo que el único que puede perder en todo esto soy yo…-dijo Darién con verdad, pues ahora estaba apostando todo, por una mujer que tal vez no estaba a su altura, ella era la única dama capaz de hacerlo sentir vulnerable, por ello ahora que vivirán juntos un romance idílico no lo desaprovecharía.

Y la conociste en Miami…?,.pregunto helios…

Si…nos conocimos y nos entendimos bien…-contesto el simple.

Vaya…te he de confesar que pensé que mi madre se quedaría sola…-dijo con sinceridad Helios, mientras Darien lo miro con duda…

Creo que eres un poco exigente con ella…que de malo tiene que una mujer joven como ella rehaga su vida…-

No me malinterpretes, pero siempre he deseado vivir con mis padres bien…al principio pensé que era mi culpa por que se habían separado…después entendí que paso…por eso tenía la esperanza de que ellos se arreglarían…pero no fue así, mi padre fue el primero en echarlo a perder…-soltó con recelo.

Creo que estas colocando mal las palabras un matrimonio es de dos personas exclusivamente, no importan los hijos dentro de la relación de pareja, pero sí importa su bienestar…si tus padres se separaron fue porque a ambos no los hacia felices, un divorcio no es como cambiarte solo de casa…hay muchos puntos importantes y aun a pesar de tener mil hijos cuando no te hace ser feliz lo dejas…-dijo Darién con una seguridad que Helios lo miraba fijamente…comprendiendo lo que le faltaba.

Tú eres divorciado…-

Si…por eso comprendo muchas cosas…créeme que no quiero ser tu enemigo y la verdad es que a mí me interesa mucho tu madre…incluso me replanteo el hecho de casarme…-dijo Darién no tratando de conversar al hijo de su mujer…sino a el mismo…

Vaya…eso si me deja fuera…-respondió Helios…

Créeme a mí también…-contesto el pelinegro.

Mi abuelo dice que eres hijo de Mamuro Chiba…yo conozco a George es un tipo agradable…-converso con ánimo Helios…

Ni que lo digas…es mi hermano mayor…siempre fue un excelente hermano conmigo me aconsejo y creo que gracias al apoyo de mi familia ahora me toca estar acá…-dijo Darién mientras Helios lo miraba con duda.- claro no por ser hijo de un empresario importante por así decirlo hice mi fortuna por ello…trabaje como peón, construí muchas casas con mis manos, remodele y cuando me confié todo se vino abajo…después con algunas palabras de aliento recobre impulso y vuala…todo es con mucho trabajo…ahora la vida me premia creo yo…-dijo Darién con toda la experiencia…

Nunca me lo imagine…-contesto Helios.

El único consejo que puedo darte es que no te deslumbres por la belleza física…conoce, mide y prueba…-contesto Darién…

Creo que me siento un tanto fuera de tu vida Serena…ahora por la mañana me topo con imágenes tuyas por todos lados…-dijo Diamante con cierto tono de reproche.

Lo se…para mí fue también una sorpresa…pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no debo esconder lo que siento…-contesto ella.

Entonces esto va en serio…-dijo el molesto.

Tu sabes que no bromeo…es tan serio como lo fue mi relación contigo…- el comprendió que hasta casarse estaba contemplado…

Lo he investigado…-dijo secamente.

Pero como te atreves a hacer eso…yo no te lo he pedido…-contesto la rubia un tanto molesta…

Es divorciado de una modelo sin oficio ni beneficio, la verdad es que bastante ordinaria…no tiene hijos y proviene de una familia de empresarios…

Tiene su propia constructora y me quiere…-termino Serena mientras se reía…-ya no soy una niña Dante y no ocupo que me protejas…

Lo lamento pero me preocupas…fuiste mi mujer por 17 años y en verdad deseo verte feliz…-

Lo estoy…acaso no se me nota…-a mil kilómetros se le notaba la felicidad…

Lo sé pero…tal vez guardaba esperanzas muy en el fondo…-dijo con pena…

Sabes que siempre te voy a amar…me has dado lo mejor que la vida pudo entregarme…

Helios…-respondió el mientras le tomaba de las manos…

Así es y a pesar de tal vez no compartir nuestra intimidad…estaremos juntos hasta el resto de nuestra vida y yo feliz…ahora ese hombre no es tu enemigo es alguien que me pudo devolver mucho de lo que ahora vez…tal vez nos separamos pero ahora que nos reencontramos creo que no habrá una separación…espero que así sea…-dijo ella convencida…

Créeme que él no será estúpido como yo lo fui…-dijo Diamante mientras la miraba intensamente…-eres feliz…?,- la pregunta del millón.

Serena lo miro con amor…amaba a Darién con locura, pero ese hombre era importante…- si lo soy….- se unieron en un abrazo…

Feliz cumpleaños mi luz…-dijo Diamante mientras ella sonreía…después de ello caminaron hacia donde estaba Darién y Helios…-toda tuya, hijo me acompañas…

Si papa…- contesto Helios, sin más se marcharon a otro lugar de la fiesta…

Serena se acercó a los cálidos brazos de Darién…-

Que fue todo eso…empezaba a sentirme un poco incómodo…-reclamo…

En verdad…-dijo ella mientras se miraban intensamente…él no lo resistió y la beso frente a quien fuera…

Sabes…creo que Helios y yo nos comprendimos un poco…-dijo el pelinegro con una grandiosa sonrisa…

Me alegra escucharlo…que haremos ahora que dimos el paso…-dijo la rubia…

Dar el siguiente…quiero presentarte a mi familia…-dijo Darién seguro.

En verdad pero donde viven ellos…-

En San Diego…-contesto el pelinegro…-pero bueno será mejor que bailemos la pista está sola y ya estuvo bueno de hablar…demos unos pasos…

La verdad es que fue grato bailar con el…era un experto, sin duda era un talento aprendido por prácticas de una mama experta…

Mi madre me enseño…-dijo Darién, mientras ella solo sonreía parecía leerle el pensamiento…

La fiesta fue preciosa, cerca de las doce de la noche le tocaron las mañanitas, pues el domingo era el día de su cumpleaños 36…

La orquesta le toco el happy birthday, mientras ella cortaba el pastel y besaba a Darién en los labios…los juegos pirotécnicos no se hicieron esperar…

La fiesta termino cerca de las 3 am…bailo, se rio, compartió y beso a su novio a su antojo…ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños…como mujer adulta…

Agotada…-dijo Serena mientras Darién cerraba la puerta…

Que le has dicho a tu familia…-

Mañana iremos al desayuno de mama ahí hablaremos de que viviremos juntos…bueno vamos a dormir…

No lo creo…-contesto Darién, mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba como toda la noche deseo hacerlo…

Dios…-dijo en un susurro antes de sucumbir a los brazos del…hicieron el amor por la madrugada con una pasión desbordante…sus gemidos se escucharon por todo el departamento…

Eso solo era producto del amor…

* * *

Hola anexo dos capitulos pendientes. gracias por seguir leyendo la historia...solo que se habia dificultado seguir...saludos...


	16. REDENCION

**CAPITULO 16 **

**REDENCION**

Espero que no estés nervioso por esto…-dijo la rubia…

No lo sé…-contesto el mientras llegaban a su casa donde toda la familia estaba reunida…- espero que cuando pases por lo mismo no te sientas como yo…

Anoche estuvimos todos en la fiesta…

Pero es diferente…-contesto Darién…ella le sonrió y lo beso con ternura para que se tranquilizara…-Además con esa ropa…creo que no me resistiré mucho…-dijo él

Que tiene mi ropa…-dijo ella sonriente

Sabes que literalmente te paseas en ropa interior…ese vestido no cubre casi nada…-dijo mientras el portón eléctrico se habría.

Hay Darién que hare contigo…-dijo ella riéndose de sus absurdos celos, cuando ahora le costaba un tanto caminar de tan duro que habían fornicado por la noche…

Lo se…bésame…-dijo mientras se paraba la camioneta que conducía…ella cedió ante la súplica y saboreo los suaves labios de ese hombre que la volvía loca de deseo y al que había entregado el corazón…

Te amo Darién…-él se quedó callado y la beso tiernamente…no se lo había dicho, pero ahora le caía un poco de sorpresa…se sentía bien…por qué sabía que era verdad.

Bajaron de la camioneta en silencio, entraron tomados de la mano, mientras Natalia sonría y los recibía con gusto…

Pero que ha pasado…es grato tenerte hija…te he preparado tu tarta preferida…

Mama, ya ha sido mucha fiesta por mi cumpleaños…-dijo ella resignada…

Nada de eso eres mi única hija y me haces esto…que malagradecida eres…-comento Natalia sonriente…

Ya sabes que siempre todo lo que me preparas me lo como…-ambos entraron tomados de la mano…

Helios, Seiya y Steve jugaban algún videojuego…- que tal…parecen demasiado entretenidos…

Hija…que bueno que veniste…esta es tu casa…-dijo de broma Steve…

Lo se papa muchas gracias…por cierto cuando empezamos a ver los temas…-pregunto…

El siguiente mes papa…-dijo ella…

Pero si estamos aquí en Los Ángeles por que no aprovechar…-dijo Steve con razón.

Viajare con Darién por unos asuntos que requiere de la constructora…

Que ahora construirás…-dijo Seiya divertido para hacerla rabiar…

No lo hare…pero quiero decirles que hemos decidido vivir juntos y pues obviamente viajaremos cuando sea necesario…y ahora que tengo tiempo iré a Chicago y a San Diego.-dijo Serena ante la incredulidad de su padre, hermano e hijo.

Pues a mí me da gusto que den ese paso…así que venga hijo bienvenido a la familia…-dijo Nata con mucha felicidad…

Sinceramente no sé qué decir, pero me da gusto que esto vaya tan enserio…espero que sean felices…-dijo Seiya contrariado…pues Darién no conocía nada del mundo de la música y tal vez alguien no tan implicado podría tener problemas a futuro.

Creo que nosotros debemos hablar Darién…-dijo Steve con seriedad y Serena si se preocupó.

Si…perfecto…-sin muchas ganas salieron de la sala al jardín…-

Helios abrazo a su mama, tratando de consolarla, conocía a su abuela y sabia como era…-espero que mi abue no sea tan duro con el…

No pasara nada vamos, ayúdame hija a hacer la ensalada…-dijo Nata mientras Serena sonreía y besaba a Helios en la mejilla.

Steve encendió un cigarrillo…-creo que antes de cualquier cosa quiero que sepas, que yo apoyo a mi hija en todo lo que ella desee hacer…me toma un tanto por sorpresa como a todos saber que sale con alguien…

Darién miraba el jardín, la verdad es que era una belleza..-lo entiendo…

Tal vez, lo que quiero decirte es que mi hija es una artista y tienes algo en contra… que es no saber mucho de música…cuando ella inicio esta carrera siempre me dije que haría lo mejor por componer la música más impresionante para que ella pudiera lucir su voz…

Darién no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero escucho paciente…

Sin embargo todo marcho por el buen camino, después llego Diamante con su impresionante empresa, era un tipo que conocía perfectamente la industria, por lo que al ver a una nueva promesa la tomo…y eso fue completo…-rio al recordar la cara de sorpresa de su ex yerno al escucharla cantar y al verla…al instante supo que sería un idiota si no se casaba con su hija…-

El pelinegro se quedó callado, parecía que también deseaba fumar un cigarrillo.

No que se refiere con ello, sé que no tengo una empresa tan multimillonaria como Black, pero estoy bastante firme en lo que tengo…

No se trata de dinero, nunca ha sido por ello Darién…lo que deseo que entiendas es que mi hija viaja mucho, se ausenta de casa largas temporadas, va a giras, canales de televisión, graba videos, va a premiaciones importantes y siempre en todos los casos la prensa está pendiente de poseer el mínimo detalle de su vida personal…y no sé si estés consciente o preparado para ello…

Darién se sintió desconcertado, pero esa era la verdad…

Sé que igual no comprendes aun pero poco a poco tu veras que no es sencillo, ustedes creyeron pasar inadvertidos, pero el mínimo detalle los muestra al mundo…

Creo que trataremos de hacer las cosas de la manera más privada posible…-contesto el pelinegro…

No es suficiente…-dijo Steve…ante la cara de desconcierto de Darién…-sabes me caes mejor que Diamante…siempre me pareció un tipo arrogante y sin duda nada comparado para mi hija…claro que es un maldito multimillonario…pero al final mi chica lo escogió y me hizo feliz tener a mi nieto…tú me caes bien…conozco a tu gente…

El pelinegro lo miraba con comprensión…

Sé que tal vez te molestes o creas que te comparo, pero el sabia y tú te has metido a la cueva del lobo…simplemente tu vida será otra, ya no podrías ir siquiera al banco sin que te quieran sacar algunas palabras por saber de Serenity.-concluyo Steve.

Tal vez no considere en verdad lo que me ha dicho…-contesto él.

Por cuestiones económicas no hay problema…-contesto Steve…- tu cuentas con todo para hacerla vivir como reyna si ella te lo pidiera…pero no pasara…

Mire quiero que este enterado de que en verdad yo tendré una relación seria con ella y conforme a como marche todo talvez pueda formalizar en un matrimonio…-dijo Darién mientras Steve sonreía…

No seas tan deseoso Darién…mi hija es una mujer de un solo matrimonio…ella no creo que se vuelva a casar…-dijo Steve mientras el pelinegro sentía como rechazo…que tenía que aprobar su padre si vivirá con Serena…

No quiero sonar grosero pero considero que lo único que debe usted de considerar es que amo a su hija y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para estar a su lado…-Steve lo miro eso era exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar…

Y hacerla feliz…eso deseaba escuchar Darién…-Steve se rio complacido y adentro se sintieron al fin tranquilos…-además mi hija tiene 36 años sabe perfecto que quiere en la vida…solo deseaba que me quedara claro lo de ustedes…vamos a desayunar o comer…tengo hambre…-dijo el hombre canoso que alguna vez fue un rockero impactante…

Creo que todo salió…-dijo Nata mientras la rubia sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo…

Darién se sentó en unos de los banquillos que el mismo había escogido para esa casa, mientras le sonreía a Serena quien lo miraba con esos ojos que deseaba ver todos los días de su existencia…

Comieron con mucha tranquilidad entre anécdotas que Darién por supuesto estaba más que atento a escuchar…en verdad era curioso compartir una mesa con gente que sabía perfectamente que era la música…

Miraba a Serena explicar las cosas, reír, después del almuerzo su padre tomo una guitarra y toco un par de canciones que a su gusto eran las mejores…trataba de decirle a Helios que remasterizara una...

Un tributo dijo Seiya…todos reían, compartían…y ella era la más hermosa…la abrazo mientras cantaba una canción de su padre…mientras el tocaba la guitarra…

Nata palmeaba la canción…todo parecía de película, pero lo que más le encantaba a Darién era el hecho de que Serena estaba más radiante que nunca…parecía feliz.

Ya entrada la tarde salieron de la que era la casa de Serena, con unas maletas preparadas…-pues lista vámonos…

Ella se despidió de todos, abrazo a su hijo mucho tiempo y después se fueron al departamento…tal vez ella deseaba pasar más rato con su retoño…-si quieres puedes quedarte con Helios…casi no lo ves…

No…de hecho me estaba diciendo que ya se tiene que ir hoy a las 10 pm, pero no pasa nada…créeme estamos un tanto acostumbrados, cuando era más pequeño viajaba conmigo pero a cumplir 10 años ya no pude llevarlo más…ahora él tiene sus propios proyectos…-dijo la rubia…

Ok…pensé que tal vez yo estaba presionándote en irnos y…-Serena le puso la mano sobre su mejilla tranquilizándolo…

Quiero que estés consciente que somos una familia de artistas…más o menos sé que de eso hablo mi papa contigo, aunque la verdad no creo que te ocasione mayores problemas pues tú tienes una vida más o menos similar…lo único malo tal vez sea que viajemos y nos separemos con frecuencia…-dijo con pesar…

No tomes algo por hecho, capaz de no tenemos problemas…-dijo el pelinegro…

Lo se…-viajaron a las primeras horas en el hangar privado de Darién, la prensa los reconoció al entrar al aeropuerto y miles de flashes se dispararon tratando de captar la mejor imagen del empresario y la cantante…

Hijo será que tu hermano en verdad sale con esa mujer me parece a cierta manera imposible…-dijo Nélida la madre del pelinegro…-

Pues a mí me encanta saber que mi hermano en verdad es novia de Serenity es una cantante espectacular…-dijo Hotaru la hermana de Darién…era un par de años mayor que él.

Creo que lo único que debemos hacer es sonreír…-comento Mamuro.

Por qué no dices otra cosa que eso…tú crees que Darién en verdad podrá seguir el ritmo de vida de esa mujer…con todos los gastos que una súper estrella implica…viajes…ropa de diseño…las mejores fiestas…-Mamuro se rio por los absurdos comentarios de su mujer…

Sé que te preocupas por Darién, pero él está acostumbrado a trabajar, además esa chica seguramente es más rica que mi hijo y no creo que el dinero sea problema para ambos…el aprendió…-dijo con seguridad Mamuro…

Pues quiero decirles que esa mujer es una belleza y su padre es Steve Smith de la banda The Green…-confirmo George…

Ahhh!...ese groppy es su padre…dios…es verdad sus ojos son idénticos y su sonrisa…-dijo Nélida.

Eso que significa tú conoces a su padre…?,.- pregunto Hotaru…

Si…era la banda favorita de tu padre…por eso estas feliz…contigo no se puede Mamuro…-el solo rio de buena gana.

Creo que tengo algunos lp que quiero autografié…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa…

Es un loco…pero es una buena persona…-contesto George, mientras su padre asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

Llegaron a Chicago donde la prensa estaba en el aeropuerto fijamente, tratando de conseguir imágenes de celebridades que llegaran a ese destino…

Darién se sentía extraño…pero la verdad es que no le parecía nada del otro mundo…- espero que te guste mi casa.

Tienes varias en todo caso…-dijo Serena.

Si…pero más bien tengo más propiedades para venta que para mí…-contesto el pelinegro…

No solo construyes proyectos, también tienes inmobiliaria…?.-pregunto la rubia…

Si…así es…-bajaron del jet y se dirigieron a la salida…parecía todo tranquilo esperaron sus maletas y salieron mientras una persona los esperaba…sin embargo los flashes no esperaron mucho…Serena se sintió incomoda…

Que tal Benjamín…como va todo…-dijo Darién…

Bien señor, tiene algunas juntas importantes esta semana en la constructora…su hermano George se ha comunicado con insistencia…así mismo su padre…-dijo un hombre joven de escasos 35 años…

Que ha pasado con los planos de Liberty…-

Ya han llegado señor…-confirmo el castaño.

Serena iremos a mi casa y te dejo instalándote en lo que veo estos pendientes…son importantes…-dijo el pelinegro, mientras la rubia se sentía fuera de sitio por completo…

Benjamín, ella es mi mujer Serena Smith…-dijo con formalismo…

Mucho gusto señora, quedo a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa…es un honor conocerla…-dijo el mientras la miraba por el espejo…

La rubia se sintió un tanto más tranquila…aunque le intrigaba su presentación…su mujer…sonrió, mientras Darién la miraba atento y la besaba tiernamente…

Llegaron a una zona bastante bonita…entraron a una residencia bastante cómoda…Serena había permanecido callada mientras miraba como Darién tecleaba con insistencia su Smartphone que benjamín le había dado…

Se paró la camioneta y Darién bajo, mientras la ayudaba a bajar…- bienvenida a tu casa de Chicago…-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que le brindo un poco de seguridad…

Miro que la entrada era muy parecida a la de su casa en Los Ángeles y Darién lo supo…-si es igual…solo que la tuya está un poco más amplia…-contesto…

Entraron y le presento al personal de limpieza…Brenda y María, estaban encantadas pues eran fans de Serenity…eso si Darién les sugirió de manera energética no molestarla, a lo que resignadas se mantendrían al margen de ella…

Era una elegante residencia con un partió hermoso…una piscina, una terraza…lo que más le gustaba eran los jardines, que sin duda eran más grandes que su casa…

La residencia contaba con 4 habitaciones y baños completos, un elegante comedor, sala, estudio, gimnasio y cocina…todo elegantemente sobrio…

Subieron a la recamara de Darién…- bueno esta será nuestra habitación…es mi recamara…-ella lo miro dudativa…

En verdad no hay problema…- dijo con duda, pues hacia un par de días habían tomado tal vez decisiones precipitadas…se conocían salvo lo que habían vivido en Miami.

Sé que piensas que tal vez esto sea precipitado…pero créeme que no debes de dudar…creo que las cosas se pondrán cada día mejor…por la tarde si quieres hablamos y te explico algunas cosas…te parece…-dijo el mientras Serena se derretía al mirarlo…

No te preocupes…yo esperare…-dijo ella con una sonrisa…

Te parece si ocupas el espacio que desees en mi closet…no tengo inconveniente…-dijo…- además creo que buena parte de tu ropa se quedara aquí…

Esto va en serio…?.-

Tan enserio como que me llamo Darién Chiba…te diría que fueras de compras…pero seguramente la prensa no te dejaría…cierto…?.-

La verdad es que Setsuna se encarga de todo mi vestuario…tengo una pareja que me diseña casi todo…por lo mismo de que no puedo salir al mal…antes me encantaba pero me resulta imposible…en una ocasión se me ocurrió ponerme una peluca…termino por caérseme cuando me sacaba una blusa y me reconocieron las empleados…fue un dilema salir de ahí…-rio de buena gana ante la sonrisa de complicidad de Darién…

Bueno te encargas de acomodar tu ropa, la casa es tuya…así que toma solo o si quieres comer algo pídeselo a María…cualquier cosa me marcas…tienes el número de mi teléfono y toma…este es un radio para comunicarnos…es mi línea privada por así decirlo…por qué no tengo un lugar fijo…-comento él.

Lo se…como a qué hora regresas…-pregunto la rubia…bienvenida la hora de la verdad…

Darién se quedó pasmado…nunca tenia hora de retorno a casa siempre salía a extremas horas y no vivía prácticamente en casa…ahora sin embargo había alguien muy importante esperándolo…-tratare de desocuparme temprano…en el estudio está la computadora…estas son las contraseñas para entrar…-le dio un papel con unas letras…

Bien…pues nos vemos por la noche…-dijo ella sonriente tratando de tener paciencia…

Si…-contesto mientras la besaba lentamente…-dios…mejor me voy porque no termino…

Serena respiro profundo…se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar…pero comprendió que solo había puesto sus reglas y él se había comprometido a entender su vida…ahora ella debía adaptarse…

Darién llego a su oficina central de Chicago, Contruction & Corporate Chiba., las cosas no fueron para menos…al bajar de la camioneta había prensa rodeando la entrada principal de edificio…

Se me paso decirte que esto sucedía…-dijo Benjamín, mientras la camioneta entraba al estacionamiento…lo bueno es que estaba polarizada y no lo distinguieron.

Entro al edificio sin problemas, mientras en la sala de proyectos lo ingenieros lo esperaban…

Buenos tardes Señores…disculpen la tardanza…-dijo Darién mientras todos lo miraban extrañados…

Pensé que no llegarías…-dijo Gregor su mano derecha…

He llegado… revisamos los planos…-dijo secamente…

Que se siente tener a una mujer artista…que guardadito te lo tenías…-dijo Clarence…una colega que en algún tiempo compartieron algo más que una plática…pero el siempre dejo claro que no tenía interés de nada mas…-

No creo que mi vida privada sea de incumbencia de terceros…así que procederíamos con esto por favor…-dijo Darién con seriedad ante la mirada de molestia de Clarence…


	17. CONOCIENDOTE

**CAPITULO 17**

**CONOCIENDOTE…**

Serena coloco la ropa en el armario sonrió al ver como compaginaba la ropa de él y la suya era algo bastante gracioso…

Se acostó un rato en la cama y miro el techo…sintió que habían cambiado miles de cosas en su vida…ahora justamente parecía otra persona…respiro hondo…

Tomar sol…no le apetecía del todo…dio un recorrido por la casa y se encontró con un magnifico piano blanco…parecía más bien una reliquia.

Se sentó frente a él y la música corría por sus venas…componer era algo que no hacía mucho…se sentía un poco inspirada…toco una pieza que resonó por la casa como raudal de alegría.

Alguien toca…-dijo María mientras sonreía…

La rubia ocupaba un cuaderno…por lo que camino al estudio y encontró lo que necesitaba…- tengo que hacer música…-dijo para sí misma…

Acordes y notas se acoplaban poco a poco…creando…sonreía al recuerdo de Darién…

Que ha pasado Darién…te ves enfadado…-dijo Gregor..

La verdad es que ya deseo irme a casa tengo pendientes con mi mujer…-dijo mientras terminaba de revisar correos…

Como ha sido este cambio…?.-

Ni yo lo se…lo único que quiero es terminar mi trabajo…-contesto el parco a soltar sopa de su vida con Serena.

Viven ya juntos…?.- Darién lo miro con recelo era su amigo de toda la vida…pero Serenity era otra cosa…

Mira Gregory no tengo ganas de que muchas cosas salgan de mis asuntos personales…pero es mi mujer…eso implica muchas cosas que ni yo mismo aun comprendo…

Te entiendo…te hemos visto en todos los canales de farándula…claro que es nuevo para ti…espero que ella y tu estén bien…y la verdad es que me da mucho gusto que la tengas…eres otro…-dijo Gregor…

Lo sé y me gusta ese sentido de pertenencia…nunca lo había tenido…-dijo con solemnidad el pelinegro.

Cuando me enamore y me case con Laureen siempre he sentido esa responsabilidad…ahora que te pasa a ti…ya me entiendes por qué la necesidad de llegar temprano a casa…

Si…al fin lo comprendo…-dijo Darién.

Y no es nada…comparado cuando tengas un pedazo de carne y hueso tuyo y de ella…ahí si todo cambia…-dijo Gregor…

Darién lo miro dudativo…la verdad es que no se había detenido en pensar eso…

Bueno me voy…hasta mañana…cuantos días estarás en Chicago…-

Esta semana…la siguiente viajo a San Diego…después no lo sé…-contesto el pelinegro…

Nos vemos…-sin más salió de la oficina, mientras Clarise entraba…

Necesito que me des unos costos Darién…-dijo la pelirroja…

Si…permite…-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba una llamada…-

Como estas padre…perfecto…si espero que para el fin de semana viajemos a San Diego…claro que sí, Steve te envió saludos, me dijo que quiere conocerte para recordar algunos tiempos…-Darién rio de buena gana, parecía otro…estaba feliz…pensó Clarise.

No padre claro que todo es verdad…me lo imagine, mi madre siempre se escandaliza de todo, pero les va a encantar…lo sabía Hotaru siempre es mi aliada…no ella se quedó en casa…si…hasta luego…-sin más corto y quito su cara de alegría…

Me das la lista…-dijo secamente, mientras ella le daba una hoja con lo que requería…lo miro teclear rápidamente en la computadora…anoto lo que ella ocupaba y le firmo de autorización al final de la hoja, si no ese gasto no procedía.

Toma…-sin más le dio la hoja, mientras apagaba la computadora…-nos vemos mañana…

Estás enamorado Darién Chiba…-dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento…

El miro a Clarise sin dudarlo…-si…ella es mi mujer…-contesto dejándola abatida por una respuesta que en el fondo no deseaba escuchar…una artista como ella acostumbrada al glamour al cosas superficiales…al lado de un constructor…era algo imposible de creer.

Serena estaba feliz…había hecho algo sin poder creerlo…parecía una hermosa melodía…- que te ha parecido papa…

La verdad es que me encanta hija…creo que nuevamente está componiendo…tenía mucho que no lo hacías en ocasiones me preguntaba por qué habías estudiado…ahora lo comprendo…-dijo Steve mientras escuchaba atento la grabación que había hecho…- sabes tenemos la canción del disco…el primer corte y el piano y todo me parece adecuado…solo te falta Darién para el modelo…

Ambos rieron por su comentario…-lo hare papa…-dijo Serena con una idea en la cabeza…

Darién apresuro el paso y salió en su deportivo negro a casa…cuando llego parecía todo tan solo como siempre…recordó porque no le encantaba llegar temprano a casa…

Pero escucho música…en el viejo piano que no tocaba más…era ella…la miro preciosa tocando una pieza que no identificaba mientras ella comenzaba a cantar…sintió que la piel se le enchinaba…

Era una canción preciosa…ella lo miro y paro de tocar para abrazarlo…con gusto y una enorme sonrisa la recibió en sus brazos.

Que pasa por que has dejado de tocar…me gusta…-dijo el contento…

Dios yo la compuse con tu ayuda…-Darién la miro consternado…

Con mi ayuda pero si acabo de llegar…-

Tú me inspiraste y yo he compuesto el primer track de mi siguiente disco…mi padre está convencido de que sin duda será un éxito…ya lo pre grabe…quiero que hagas algo por mi Darién…-dijo Serena con seguridad…

Lo que quieras…-contesto el mientras le sobaba la espalda esa pequeña mujer lo hacía condenadamente feliz…

Se mi modelo para el video…será sencillo…-dijo ella ante la total cara de sorpresa de el…

Pero yo modelo…dios claro que no Sere…no tengo el perfil para algo como eso…

Claro que si…por favor…-dijo él.

Y que haría…desnudarme…-dijo melosamente…

Por supuesto que no…!,,,-contesto molesta…- nunca te exhibiría de esa manera…déjame hablarlo con Paul y veremos que se nos ocurre…-

Y quien es Paul…?.- pregunto él.

Es mi productor de videos…no me mires así es un buen amigo y es novio de Setsuna…-contento…

Por supuesto…haz comido algo…-Serena se espantó…

Creo que no me acorde de comer…solo he tomado agua…-dijo señalando la botella…-es que fue un torrente de ideas que no me dieron de pensar más…solo anote, toque, arme…creo que estoy muy excitada…

Darién alzo las cejas…-es por mí…

Todo el tiempo…-contesto la rubia…mientras se unían en un beso apasionado…dios siempre sabía tan bien besarlo…el pelinegro la cargo en brazos como si fuera una pluma sin dejarla de besar…

Llegaron a la habitación, donde no aguantó mucho ella se bajó y sin más la acostó en la cama, mientras se desnudaban entre besos y caricias rápidas…

La rubia lo recibió con las piernas abiertas a él, mientras se introducía con una rápida y fuerte estocada.

Dios estaba muy bien…muy disponible para el…floreciente…entregada…disponible…hermosa…

Estaba enamorado hasta los huesos y la verdad es que no era algo que le costara mucho ella era un bombón…

Creo que es el primer track, como lo escuchas hijo…-pregunto Steve…

Creo que ese Darién es la clave de todo esto y la verdad es que es buena la canción…el primer track…-contesto Seiya…

Los días habían pasado de lo más normal posible para Darién…quien había completamente dado un giro inesperado en su vida…

Serena era la razón por la que él era un mejor ser humano…y eso lo hacía por completo feliz…

Sus compañeros de trabajo no podían creer que era lo que pasaba con él.

Sin duda ser el dueño de una compañía como esa, lo necesitaba al 100% despierto…pero ahora parecía que todo era más fácil de arreglar más sencillo…

Tú crees que en verdad está afectando tanto así Clarise…-dijo Mike uno de los socios de Darién…

Si parece que esa mujer lo absorbe por completo hemos tenido algunos retrasos en la obra y sabes que son millones en ella… no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo…son un paso para hacernos una empresa mundialmente solida…creo que es importante…-dijo la pelirroja convencida de ello.

Creo que si tú me lo dices no debo dudar de tu palabra y espero que no haya un trasfondo de por medio…-contesto Mike…

Claro que no…-dijo Clarise no tan convencida, porque la verdad le repudiaba la manera en que Darién estaba manejando la empresa…

El pelinegro estaba tranquilo mientras miraba unos correos…tocaron la puerta y dio el pase…- como estas Darién…

Perfectamente Mike…como va todo…-contesto mientras su socio tomaba asiento…

Quiero hablar contigo…de algo importante…-dijo con seriedad, mientras Darién se quitaba los lentes…

Te lo diré directamente…están preocupados porque tu vida personal está interfiriendo con el macro contrato de la torre liberty…-soltó sin más el pelinegro se molestó bastante…

La obra se retrasó por unos permisos que no han querido pagar los empresarios y obviamente no son costos que mi empresa debe asumir…estamos de acuerdo con eso Mike…-el rubio solo asintió, sin duda la había regado en creer en una mujer sin duda despechada…error.- además en ningún momento mi vida personal ha influido en los negocios…tu como crees que levante esta empresa…

Lo se Darién, pero no es para que te molestes…es solo una duda que tienen los empleados…-el pelinegro lo miro con risa.

Empleados resumidos a cuatro, Gregor, Ronald, Clarise y tu…se quien fue…-contesto el pelinegro molesto…-lo que me preocupa es que creas en algo tan infantil cuando sabes perfectamente que obras como esta requieren certificaciones, permisos y demás tramites que no absorbe nuestra empresa, porque simplemente no sería negocio para ellos…

Lo se Darién…pero creo que tu nueva pareja ha paralizado no solo a la prensa…es como la novedad para todos…-contesto con sinceridad Mike.

Ella es una mujer como cualquiera…-dijo Darién restándole importancia…

Vaya, pues preséntame a una como ella…-respondió de broma Mike que estaba casado hacia miles de años con su esposa Lorain una espectacular irlandesa…

Tendré que hablar con Clarise y dejarle en claro estos puntos, tú crees sinceramente que perdería mi representación internacional como constructora…-dijo el pelinegro…

Claro que no…-contesto Mike con seguridad…

Así es…de hecho estoy checando los correos y este retraso nos mantendrá en vilo una semana más…creo que regresando de San Diego, iniciaremos con ella, es todo…-contesto Darién…

Si es todo…me voy…disculpa…-sin más Mike salió rojo de la vergüenza…mujeres...las mujeres de Darién…dios santo…

Cómo te sientes mi amor…-dijo Darién mientras la rubia sonreía…

Desde cuando me llamas así…don conquistador…-respondido ella sonriente.

Desde que eres mi mujer, esta semana ha sido encantadora…-respondió con cariño…

Lo se…la verdad es que no sé cómo se tomen mi presencia tu familia…pues…veras que bien, mi hermana Hotaru está encantada contigo…-respondió el pelinegro…

Tú hermana…cuantos hermanos tienes…-pregunto la rubia..

Mmm, son George el mayor, sigue Zafiro y yo…Hotaru es mi prima, pero mi tía fue madre soltera, digamos que no se hizo responsable y se la dejo a mi madre, así que crecimos juntos y es mi hermana…-respondió Darién…

Vaya, no sabía eso…-contesto ella.

Lo sé, discúlpame que apenas ahora te ponga al corriente…pero la verdad es que el contrato que tenemos ahora es un reto para la empresa, todos estamos en verdad sumidos en ello…

Pero no te afecta que vayamos a San Diego…digo no requieren de tu presencia…-pregunto ella preocupada…

La verdad es que para conseguirlo si estuve muy presente dando la cara, digamos que fue un año concursando con otras empresas…incluso contra la de mi padre, pero al final me respaldaron y gane el concurso así mismo el proyecto…-dijo el mientras Serena trataba de entender.

No es tan complicado, ahora Ronald es el jefe del proyecto por así decirlo y se dirigen con él para todo…así que yo respaldo solamente y verifico…son gente de mi entera confianza…además mi hermano George esta como asesor externo…-completo Darién…

Ok…-respondió ella…llegaron a la mansión de los Chiba como a las 10 de la noche…la rubia estaba preciosa con un vestido arriba de la rodilla color tinto…de tirantes anchos…delineaba su figura de manera excelsa, los tirantes se cruzaban por la espalda, el cabello en un chongo alto recogiendo completamente su cabello, dejando al descubierto su cuello, luciendo unos sencillos aretes de perlas así como unas pulseras, tacones altos color negro completaban el ajuar…

Tranquila, estas preciosa…sé que te encantaran y ellos quedaran encantados contigo…-dijo el seguro.

Te he dicho que te ves guapo con lentes amor…-dijo Serena mientras lo besaba…

Vaya que bonitos se ven juntos…-dijo George de broma.

En verdad eres tu Serenity…-dijo Hotaru…

Serena él es mi hermano George y mi hermana Hotaru…Zafiro está en China creo…-dijo Darién mientras la rubia estrechaba las manos con ambos…

Eres más bonita que en la televisión…-confirmo Hotaru.

Gracias…no te quedas corta…

Por dios…tienes sentido del humor…-dijo Hot maravillada…-pasemos…

Miro al entrar un hombre de cabello canoso, con unos ojos idénticos a Darién…sin duda su padre…la mujer que estaba a su lado tenía una cara seria, ella sería su madre…era guapa, delgadita, de cabello rubio como ella…

Que tal hijo…-dijo Mamuro contento…

Serena él es mi padre Mamuro Chiba y ella mi madre Nélida Coppola de Chiba…-respondió formalmente Darién…, mientras ellos estrechaban las manos…

Vaya te llamas Serena…no Serenity…-dijo Severa la madre del pelinegro…

Sí, mi nombre real es Serena Smith Roa…-dijo ella segura…

Un apellido español…-respondió Nélida…

Su madre es de Andalucía…-completo Darién mientras la tomaba por la cintura y marcaba un alto a su mama con la mirada…

Pasemos…de segura ya han cenado…-respondió Mamuro.

Así es, en el avión…-dijo Darién mientras caminaban a la sala…tomaron asiento y se sirvieron algunas copas…el pelinegro no pidió nada para la rubia…solo agua…

En serio no bebes…-dijo Hotaru…

No con frecuencia, lo que pasa es que cuido mucho mis cuerdas vocales…-respondió con una sonrisa discreta.

Es difícil ser artista…?,.,.-pregunto Hotaru.

Lo difícil es tener que dejar tu familia por cumplir tus sueños…a mí me encanta cantar, si eres feliz con lo que haces sin duda vives la vida, lo único que nunca recuperas es ver crecer a tus hijos, momentos especiales o incluso cuando más mal te encuentras siempre tienes que dar la mejor cara…así es el mundo del entretenimiento…-dijo la rubia.

Creo que no podría con el remordimiento de culpa si mi hijo sufriera por mi…eso no sería egoísmo…-dijo con sorna la madre del pelinegro…Serena noto como este se tensaba al escucharla…

En un principio creí que era egoísmo, por lo que no dude en llevar a mi hijo a donde fuera, pero llego el momento en donde el simplemente se cansó de viajar a mi lado y tomo la decisión de quedarse en casa con sus abuelos…

Darién la rodeo con su brazo mientras le apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo…mientras su padre se ponía serio por los cuestionamientos absurdos de su mujer.

Después el creció rodeada de músicos y artistas, así que simplemente ahora cumple su sueño…creo que la gente que estamos en el medio del espectáculo sabemos y comprendemos como es nuestra vida…nadie más puede hacerlo…-dijo ella.

Estuviste casada con Diamante Black…no es verdad…el conoce el medio pero Darién no sabe nada en absoluto como quieres que funcione su relación abismal-dijo Nélida…

Creo que no es una pregunta que deba discutirse y te estás pasando con tus comentarios fuera de lugar madre, nos pones incomodos a todos…-dijo Darién verdaderamente molesto.

No importa, es tu madre y está preocupada…-dijo Serena…-

No lo contestes linda, a mí me da gusto ver a mi hijo feliz a tu lado…eres una mujer de valores por ello estas aquí…por mi eres bienvenida a la familia…-dijo Mamuro…

Bienvenida a la familia…!, no conocemos que intenciones tenga con Darién…sabemos que eso paso antes…-dijo Nélida molesta ante un pelinegro fúrico…

Estuve casada con Diamante Black, por 17 años tenemos un hijo de 16 que es artista, un divorcio y una relación civilizada, mi familia está contenta de que tenga a mi lado a Darién…y en cuanto a desfalcar a su hijo…creo que tengo recursos ilimitados en mi chequera para si fuera el caso darme el lujo de mantener a Darién con un nivel de vida digno de rey…-

Contesto Serena mientras el pelinegro sonreía y los demás terminaron por reírse a carcajadas ante la cara de sorpresa de Nélida que nunca se imaginó que le contestaran de esa forma, sin duda le habían callado la boca…

* * *

Hola segun yo seria una historia corta, espero les gusten estos capitulos...gracias por sus comentarios...saludos...


	18. UN SOLO ERROR

**CAPITULO 18**

**UN SOLO ERROR**

Lo que sentía Serena en ese momento era un tanto raro…ahora ella debía de ser aprobada por una familia, cuando la suya había tomado a Darién de buena manera…la verdad es que no le parecía nada justo.

Creo que esa era una respuesta que esperaba hija…pero se quedan cierto…-dijo Mamuro…

No padre tenemos planes, deseo que vayamos a ver algunos lugares…además tengo el departamento aun aquí en San Diego y la verdad es que apreciamos nuestra privacidad…-dijo Darién refiriéndose por su puesto a la manera de proceder de su injusta madre.

Deseo que hablemos Darién…-soltó sin más Nélida…

Hagámoslo…-contesto el…-cielo, deja voy con mi madre y después nos vamos…-la rubia solo asintió mientras la besaba en los labios frente a su familia…

Hotaru estaba fascinada con ella…era como el nuevo juguete de la familia, aunque claro estaba que no era así…pero que podía hacer…

Nélida cerró la puerta del despacho…-esto es en serio, traes a mi casa a una mujerzuela…

Alto, no te permito que le faltes al respeto a mi mujer…-dijo Darién.

Tu mujer…como se atreven a vivir bajo pecado…estas demente si piensas que en verdad ella te tomara en serio…eres su distracción Darién…ella tenía a Diamante Black, ese tipo nada en euros…

No puedo creer que mi propia madre me trate como basura…sabes que me equivoque cuando era demasiado joven…ahora tengo edad suficiente para saber qué es lo que quiero de mi vida…

No acepto a esa mujer a tu lado…considero que hay mejores mujeres con quien puedas relacionarte y formar una familia…

Esto es por Clarise cierto…?,..- su madre se quedó callada.

Sabes madre me decepcionas…ella es solo una integrante más en mi equipo de trabajo…

Saliste con ella y está enamorada de ti…-soltó a manera de reproche…-tengo el derecho a decírtelo eres mi hijo.

Creo que me dejas sin palabras mama, ha sido un gusto verte…por cierto nunca quise entablar una relación con Clarise porque ella estaba saliendo con un amigo mío…casado…

Nélida se quedó callada…sin más el pelinegro salió de ahí…sabía que Serena estaba incomoda…así que…- vámonos Serena, estoy agotado y aún queda camino por recorrer…

Sin más todos se pusieron de pie, Mamuro sabía que era lo que había pasado…-lamento que esto pasara Serena…espero pronto nos reunamos…

Mañana pueden ir a mi casa ahí no la pasaremos bien…-dijo George tratando de limar asperezas…

Por mi está bien…-dijo Darién mientras la rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa…

Nos vemos…-se despidieron saliendo de ahí agotados emocionalmente…

Serena no dijo nada y eso lo preocupo…-estas bien…

No…-contesto ella lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con su hijo…su único consuelo…

Lo lamento, no pensé que mi madre reaccionaria así…-

Ella me ve como una mujerzuela, me hizo sentirme así…y no me gusto…-dijo ella ofuscada…

Darién no dijo nada estaba en medio de dos mujeres importantes…-llegaron a su departamento y entraron con maletas y todo…era un lugar pequeño…pero cómodo…

Serena se ducho y se acostó a dormir sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Darién, quien solo atino a irse a la sala a descansar…

Al pelinegro le dolía un poco la cabeza...pero la verdad es que no sabía que hacer…su mama había sido grosera y la familia de Serena lo había recibido bien…pero no era para que se molestara de esa manera.

Serena no podía dormir…se levantó…y él no estaba…salió del cuarto y entro a la sala, Darién estaba dormido sentado en el sillón su cabeza descansaba en el respaldo…

Fue a la cocina y se tomó un vaso de agua…se sintió mal…deseaba dormir entre sus brazos no sola…se acercó…sin pensarlos se subió a horcadas sobre él…

Que pasa…-dijo Darién quien estaba despierto pensado como arreglar las cosas con ella…sus manos acariciaron sus piernas…era tan suave como la seda…-

Se miraron íntimamente…esa mujer era su perdición…la amaba…no podía negarlo…-discúlpame por enojarme contigo…creo que tome equivocadamente las cosas…pero quiero que sepas que te amo y no quiero que esto termine mal…-dijo Serena con pesadez…

Lo se…-sin más se unieron en un beso de reconciliación…ellos no podían durar mucho tiempo molestos…la química te tenían era algo que se notaba con tan solo verlos juntos…

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, el pelinegro le saco el camisón de seda, dejándola sin ropa alguna…lo que facilito las cosas…

Se tomó el tiempo de succionar sus proporcionados pechos…y sucumbió ante sus caricias, era tan fácil caer en sus brazos y perderse entre el olor de su piel, su aroma, el aroma de los dos…

Sentir como el corazón late con tanta fuerza que si dios decidiera llevársela ella sin duda sería feliz…amaba a ese hombre hasta los huesos y eso en ocasiones dolía…

Se entregó completamente, lo beso, lo acaricio, convirtió un sueño erótico y prohibido en una realidad…que deseaba siempre siguiera ese rumbo.

Te apetece más café…-pregunto Darién mientras la rubia desayunaba.

No…creo que tengo mi dosis exacta de cafeína…-comento ella sonriente…

Perfecto…quiero disculparme por el comportamiento tan grosero que tuvo mi madre…-dijo él.

No te preocupes eres su hijo y yo precisamente siendo una mujer de la farándula no soy la mejor opción…-confirmo ella…-espero que con el tiempo lo acepte…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente…el pelinegro contesto y Serena supo que algo no tan bueno pasaba…-está bien…por la tarde estoy allá para arreglar eso…si…hasta luego…-sin más colgó el celular…

Paso algo malo…?.-pregunto con temor la rubia.

No exactamente, simplemente nuestro viaje termino, tengo que regresar esta tarde a Chicago…-dijo él.

Pues en todo caso será mejor que empaquemos las cosas…-contesto Serena, mientras terminaban de desayunar…era curioso ver que él era mucho más rápido a la hora de doblar equipaje…

Quieres que te ayude…-dijo el, mientras la rubia se sonrojaba de pena.

Dios…haz de pensar que soy una inútil…y lo soy…

No te preocupes no necesitas saber nada…yo tengo todo para darte…además tienes una lista de gente que se encarga de eso…-contesto el mientras doblaba la ropa y cerraba la maleta….listo…

Serena decidió nadar un poco…el día era caluroso y soleado…Darién estaría seguramente ocupado hasta la noche…así que se vistió un traje de baño y comenzó a nadar tranquilamente…

Pues quiero dar mis agradecimientos al equipo de trabajo que hemos formado por que sin el apoyo de cada uno de ustedes esto simplemente no se habría hecho…además es motivo de celebración, pues iniciaremos con la obra mañana mismo…así que hay que tener ya todo preparado…-dijo Darién mientras los demás escuchaban…-gracias…

Como te fue en San Diego…-pregunto Mike…

La verdad es que no tan bien…mi madre sabes cómo es…así que no se puso tan contenta al conocer a Serena…-dijo el pelinegro un tanto molesto.

La verdad es que lamento que eso pasara…creo que es una buena mujer, tanto así que te conquisto y eso para mí tiene mucho más valor que todo…porque para tenerte a ti…vaya que es un logro…-el pelinegro miro a Mike…en eso tenía toda la razón, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que lo hiciera perder la cabeza así.

Tienes razón, pero bueno tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…-

La rubia nadaba en la alberca…la verdad es que eran días distintos…extrañaba a Darién, pero se adaptaría, ella debía de viajar junto a su padre para iniciar la selección de temas, grabarlos, toda la producción que esto requería…en ocasiones solo desearía dedicarse a la casa…descansar…pero sabía que no era una opción.

Como va todo por allá hija, estas divirtiéndote por lo menos o descansando…-dijo Steve mientras Serena estaba viendo la tele, la verdad es que habían pasado algunos días sin pena ni gloria, el pelinegro apenas tenía tiempo de verlo llegar a casa.

La verdad es que estoy lista para empezar con la selección de temas…-dijo ella con enfado.

Hija, segura que estas bien…te noto un tanto inconforme…-la rubia tomo esas palabras en serio-

No pasa nada papa, pero yo te aviso, estaré algunos días en los Ángeles y de ahí me voy.-

Bueno pues espero que te la sigas pasando bien.-sin más su padre colgó, la rubia se quedó pensando en todo lo que en esos días había pasado que en si no era mucho.

Hola…-saludo el pelinegro mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

Hola…-contesto secamente la rubia…-haz llegado temprano.

Si tengo que ir a Los Ángeles por unos documentos, será de ida por vuelta y después debo de ir a Londres…-dijo el mientras miraba como la rubia se desanimaba un poco…

Entonces déjame tomar las maletas para irme contigo, tengo cosas por hacer y aquí no puedo, además tengo que ir con mi padre y Seiya para ver los temas del nuevo disco…-dijo ella con un poco de pesar, el pelinegro solo suspiro.

Sé que no ha sido lo que tal vez esperabas, pero esta es una obra que consolidara a la empresa, después de que todo esto pase te aseguro que tendré todo el tiempo para atenderte a ti…además, vamos bien no es verdad…

Darién es verdad lo que me dices…-comento ella mientras sonreía.

No…tal vez el vivir juntos en esta temporada tan pesada para mí y nuestros destinos tan distantes hagan que no funcione…pero no pienso rendirme al primer tropiezo…sin más la abrazo…-tenme paciencia.

Creo que la paciencia deberás de tenerla tu Darién yo me tengo que regresar a mi casa y tengo cosas por hacer, todo será también un poco tardado.

Lo sé, pero créeme que pondré todo de mi parte…

Lo se….-contesto ella, hicieron maletas, el amor y se fueron a Los Ángeles.

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia y Darién salió disparado al departamento, donde había dejado algunos papeles, eso de vivir aquí y allá en ocasiones no era lo mejor, deseaba residir en un lugar céntrico, pero al le encantaba Chicago, ahí había fundado su empresa…

Serena se sintió al fin en casa…respiro hondamente…extrañaba su soledad, pero esa soledad en su casa…se recostó en el sillón elegido a su gusto y lo supo…

No sería nada fácil estar con él…pero tampoco podría rendirse…

Hola mi cielo, como estas…-pregunto la rubia…

Bien, pero tenía mucho que no me llamabas así…-contesto Diamante mientras ella solo reía.

Por dios…si tenía mucho que no te llamaba así…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Estas bien…-dijo Diamante.

Si, por que preguntas…?.-

Pareces triste, pero bueno deja te paso a Helios…un gusto saludarte y espero estés mejor…-Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho la verdad es que había cosas que ni ella misma se explicaba sentir, porque en si todo había tomado una forma demasiado rápida y demandante….

Que tal estas mama, estas aun en Chicago…-pregunto Helios…

No mi cielo, tengo un par de horas que regrese a los ángeles y como va todo contigo…-

Bien, escogimos temas y remasterizaremos algunos…mi padre quiere que hagamos la grabaciones en los estudios con tu nombre…mi abuelo ha aceptado, así que estaré por acá algunos meses con la banda.

Entonces estas aquí…pues creo que podrás quedarte conmigo algunos días no…irían a ver a mi padre, pero no me comento nada…-

De hecho le acabo de avisar hoy de esos planes…la verdad es que no pensé que aceptaría, pero dijo que se ocuparía de ello, así reuniría a los Green…-

En serio…bueno mi amor…en todo caso me comunico con papa…

Nos vemos mama…-sin más colgó el teléfono…la rubia le marco a su padre y así supo que grabarían en los Estudios Serenity…

Darién llego por la tarde…resolvió algunos pendientes de la compañía en su departamento, la verdad es que se sentía raro en todo momento con Serena a un lado…

Dios…pero que pensaba con eso…sin embargo al llegar a la casa de la rubia de sintió un poco incómodo al ver un coche de la compañía de su ex…

Pero es que siempre estaría el presente en todo maldito momento…bajo de la camioneta…la verdad es que había sido un día pesado con las insistencias necias a cierto punto del cliente…la distancia no ayudaba mucho…

El cliente en Londres y la obra en Chicago…gracias miles de kilómetros entre ellos…estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que al girar miro una imagen que no le gusto para nada…

Diamante hablaba con su mujer son una familiaridad que a él no le gustaba ni un ápice…ella parecía mortificada…el cómo consolándola.

Trato de respirar profundo y tomo su maletín tratando de no llamar la atención, pero fue algo inevitable, la entrada de la camioneta, el azoton de la puerta…sus pasos…

Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo…-dijo Diamante…-Darién….-sin más el hombre de impecable presentación se marchó.

Serena lo miraba atenta, la verdad es que solo esperaba un lo siento o algo por el estilo…no sabía por qué pero deseaba que eso sucediera.

Que hacia el aquí…-Serena se sacó de onda completamente por esa respuesta tan absurda y molesta a la vez…

Hola como esta Serena…como te fue en tu día…bien gracias y a ti Darién que te mantuvo todo el día fuera de casa…-el pelinegro se quedó callado por un momento, tal vez no había considerado llamarle y decirle un par de palabras.

Sé que no te marque, pero he estado ocupado con algunos asuntos muy importantes…-dijo el defendiéndose…

Bien, pues Diamante ha traído a mi hijo por ello estaba aquí despidiéndose…es todo…

Pero para ello es necesario que te tome de la mano…-pregunto celoso…y la verdad es que lo estaba…ardía de coraje.

No creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir…-contesto ella.

No…cuando será entonces el momento para hacerlo…-grito Darién.

Tal vez cuando regreses de tu viaje a Londres o cuando tengas tiempo de venir aquí a Los Ángeles.-respondió ella molesta de verdad…

No sé si lo tenga…te dije que esto es demasiado importante para mi empresa…así que no tengo que tener ningún problema más…estoy enfocado completamente en ello.- grito Darién molesto.

Serena sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella…y lo supo…supo que no podrían estar juntos…eran de dos mundos completamente distintos…

Ella era una cantante, el un constructor…lo amaba…sin duda…entonces, la mejor opción era…- se feliz Darién…no quiero estorbarte más…creo que lo mejor será que tomes tu camino y yo el mío…te deseo lo mejor…

Darién se quedó frio por la respuesta, pero la verdad es que él se lo merecía…para que discutir.- creo que tienes razón Serena…sabes te ves hermosa y siempre supe que aspiraba a un imposible, pero gracias por darme este bello sueño…lo lamento…

Yo más…Darién…-la rubia no pudo controlar que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y él se sintió fatal…

No…no puedo dejarlo Serena…no puedo…me arde aquí de solo pensar que no te tenga a mi lado…-dijo señalando su pecho-…soy un condenado egoísta…-sin más tiro lo que tenía en las manos y la estrecho en sus brazos como temiendo perderla para siempre…

Serena sintió que ella tampoco podría dejarlo así…su padre siempre decía que si uno tiraba la toalla y el otro no había posibilidades…lo malo era que si ambos lo hacían.

Se besaron con ansias…con demasiadas ansias…habían cometido un solo error y ese era la falta de comunicación…

Te amo y no pienso dejar que esto se termine…-dijo Darién mientras la miraba a los ojos…

Es verdad lo que me dices…-pregunto ella azorada por tal declaración de amor…

Claro que es verdad, por qué crees que estoy aquí parado junto a ti demostrando lo que siento, esperando no me rechaces.

No lo haría por nada del mundo…yo también te amo y sé que puedo ser un poco obstinada también, pero debemos tener una mejor comunicación entre los dos…eso nos mantendrá unidos…además…no creara estos malos entendidos…-Serena le sonrió y el sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

Lo se…por eso quiero que vayas conmigo a Londres…solo será una semana…-Serena lo miro con una infinita paciencia…

Creo que no habrá problema, pero hasta mañana seria eso…como vez…-respondió la rubia.

Creo que dentro de 3 días podremos viajar, deseaba darte eso como una sorpresa, pero además podremos descansar y tal vez distraernos un poco…-dijo él.

Sabes tiene un rato que no voy a Londres…podría dar un tour…que haría sin ti…-dijo Serena con amor…

Y yo sin ti…vamos que no he comido nada y muero de hambre…-respondió Darién…

Aunque no lo creas, he preparado pasta y ensalada…eso siempre me queda bien…-contesto Serena, mientras el la miraba con duda, pero la siguió…

* * *

Lo que nos hace no comunicarnos...hola...perdón por la tardanza...gracias por sus comentarios...esperen el dulce final...Saludos...


	19. ERES TODO EN MI

**CAPITULO 19**

**ERES TODO EN MI**

Las vacaciones habían obtenido el resultado inimaginable…Serena estaba más unida que nunca a Darién, lo cierto era que el amor se había consolidado…

Justo ahora la rubia lucía un impresionante anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular…el pelinegro le había pedido matrimonio en los canales de Venecia…algo totalmente inesperado para ella y sin duda para todos…

Los medios de comunicación habían hecho todo con tal de obtener la primicia de una boda anunciada, ahora el pelinegro nadaba como entre cálidas aguas con la prensa…

Se había acostumbrado, lo cierto radicaba que según el viaje estaba programado para una semana y terminaron extendiendo el viaje a un de Londres a España e Italia…

Fueron unas vacaciones para ella merecidas y para el ese empuje que necesitaba para poder asentar el amor que tenía por esa mujer y de quien ahora no deseaba separarse jamás…

Ella deseaba pasar todo el tiempo así, pero estaba claro que ambos tenían una serie de compromisos que no debían de cesar…

Creo que el Señor Lawrence esta impresionado de que seas mi futura esposa…sabes me pregunto como lo había hecho…-Serena lo miraba atentamente…

Pero parece que soy inalcanzable…además creo que estamos en circunstancias similares...-dijo la rubia.

Solo le dije que eres una persona normal…además me has costado mucho trabajo para estar a mi lado…así que ese es un secreto que yo solo tendré…-dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba…-te ves hermosa…

Lo se…-contesto Serena que lucía un perfecto vestido negro aterciopelado con un escote de corazón, caía libre mientras abrazaba su cuerpo.

Sabes creo que la prensa estará fascinada de fotografiarte…como le haces para verte siempre así…- pregunto Darién, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos…

Esto es la proyección de mi interior...soy muy feliz y a tu lado siento que floto en las nubes…-contesto ella…

Salieron del edificio con suma elegancia, se cumplía un aniversario más del Sr. Lawrence, por lo que tendría un cumpleaños por festejar…

La alta sociedad de Londres estaba ahí presente…la prensa trataba de captar a los famosos que estuvieran presentes en la fiesta de gala…

Lista…-pregunto Darién, mientras ella asentía, inmediatamente al bajar el pelinegro, la prensa se dispuso a inundarlos de flashes…

La rubia sonreía, mientras los reporteros intentaban hacerle hablar, ella solo saludaba a su paso…-una foto de tu anillo Serenity…- grito un reportero y ella lo hizo se paró y mostro con una sonrisa espectacular la enorme piedra que lucía en su mano, a Darién eso le encanto, en todo momento no la soltó de la mano…se sentía dichoso de tenerla junto a el…

Entraron a la recepción, la verdad es que estaba espectacular, todo elegante, la gente los miro a ver inmediatamente.

Formaban una espectacular pareja…ambos llamaban la atención a donde quiera que fueran…ella blanca como la leche y el con una piel oliva…

Es un honor conocerla…-dijo William Lawrence, el anfitrión y dueño del que sería la torre Liberty, que construía la empresa de Darién…

El honor es mi señor…Darién me ha comentado mucho de usted…-confirmo ella, ante la sonrisa del hombre canoso, que le estrechaba la mano.

En verdad no me sorprende que ahora se convierta en la Sra. Chiba, es una mujer hermosa físicamente pero el alma se refleja y usted es muy feliz…

Serena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza…-así es, este hombre me hace feliz…-contesto la rubia, mientras el pelinegro se sentía derretir.

Bueno espero disfruten la fiesta…-sin más entraron al recinto y tomaron asiento en su lugar…

Vaya…cuantos años han pasado querido…-el pelinegro conocía esa voz…era una voz que en algunos ayeres lo había aprisionado…ahora era pasado…

Mina Ahino…-contesto Darién mientras se miraban fijamente, no podía ser que después de tantos años el mundo fuera tan pequeño y compartieran la mesa…

Así que es verdad…estas con Serenity…-dijo Mina sorprendida, lo cierto es que era una artista que particularmente le encantaba.

Serena la miro discretamente, regalándole una sonrisa espectacular, sin duda era guapa, pero se notaba que estaba demasiado forzada…-es un gusto conocerle…-dijo Serena.

Darién solo miro a Mina y se preguntó que le había visto, ahora estaba elegante sí, pero algo no era natural…no podía evitar no comparar, Serena tenia seguridad y clase innata en ella…Mina era un complejo de esfuerzo por encajar en un lugar como ese…

Cuando mire la prensa rosa, no me imagine que te casaras con una mujer como ella, digo después de estar casada con Diamante Black el magnate hombre de la música y ahora con Darién Chiba el constructor, pues hay un mundo de diferencia…-señalo mina con sorna, mientras Darien se molestaba por ese comentario tan discriminatorio.

Sintió la mano de Serena apretarle la pierna…-Creo que estas equivocada…son muchos años que los separan de distancia y cada uno tiene lo suyo…pero este hombre es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

Mina los miro felices y sintió envidia, la verdad era que al ver la noticia de que estaban comprometidos se murió de coraje, ella atravesaba por un divorcio después de 12 años de matrimonio el hombre que llego a querer…la dejaba por una chica mucho más joven.

Ella lo supo al verlos salir juntos de un restaurant, guardo silencio por que no perdería su comodidad y estabilidad económica…

Le dolió, por supuesto tenían un hijo y estaba en medio de todo esto, pero debía de ser fuerte por el…sin embargo algunos años recordó a Darién y pensó mal…

Regresar…pero la sorpresa fue para ella, ahora se le miraba como todo un señor…era un tipo de 40 años, regio, guapo y rico…pero a su lado estaba una versión de la belleza en su apogeo total…además era una mujer agradable.

Los miro como sonreían, bebieron un par de copas de champagne, se unieron a la pista…la manera en que el la miraba le dolió…

La amaba profundamente, como nunca la miro a ella…se sintió mal por estar ahí sola, cuando toda la sociedad sabía que ella había sido una mujer arribista que había destrozado un matrimonio y conquistado a un marido ajeno…

Justo la vida le pagaba con la misma moneda…

La Señora Lawrence se acercó a Darién y Serena, omitiendo la presencia de la escandalosa Mina Dicaprio.

La bella mujer platico con ellos un momento y Serena asintió…Mina no se perdía detalle, mientras coqueteaba con Joshua Livingston un atractivo divorciado…

Darién se rio de buena gana y ellas siguieron con el…parecía entretenidos en la plática…la orquesta tocaba en plenitud amenizando el ambiente de complicidad…

Miro a la rubia levantarse y seguir a la Señora Emma…Darién no la perdió de vista…

Parece que nos quedamos solos…-dijo Mina.

No me lo parece a donde quiera que miro hay gente…-contesto el, mientras se dio cuenta de que coqueteaba como adolescente con el…era grotesco...

Sabes estuve tentada a irte a buscar…-dijo con presunción.

Qué bueno que no lo hiciste, te ahorraste mucho dinero en ello…-dijo con una cruel sinceridad…

Eso que significa…- respondió ella molesta…

Hace muchos años no se de ti…así que me resulta indiferente lo que en ti respecta…-contesto Darién mientras tomaba un sorbo a su copa.

Pues parecía que todo fue diferente cuando nos separamos…recuerdo que me imploraste que no te dejara…-Darién lo recordó y tal vez se sintió avergonzado en su momento, pero lo que ella pudiera decirle no le afectaba en nada…

La música comenzó a sonar una canción que le recordaba a su esposa…esa misma que le canto en un aniversario de bodas…era simplemente su canción inmediatamente se giró al escenario…

Su mujer Emma sabia solo eso, por lo que lo tomo por sorpresa y más al ver a la rubia ahí en el escenario…mientras la música flotaba en el ambiente…-un regalo especial…-fue lo único que dijo, pues con su sola presencia se llevaba la fiesta…

Eres todo en mí

El sol que me ilumina

Y me hace tan feliz

La fuerza que conduce

Mi existir

Solo tú, mi amor

Emma apareció al lado de su esposo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar…mientras caminaban a la pista…se miraba al señor Lawrence emocionado…

Si me abrazo a ti

Yo siento que tú esencia

Se dispersa en mí

No queda ni un espacio

En mi sentir

Eres tú mi luz

Darién camino al lado de la pista sin perder de vista a la rubia que estaba frente a la multitud que rodeo la pista de baile…sus miradas se cruzaron.

Eres todo en mí

Y llevo entre mis labios

Todo tu sabor

Cruzare, mi bien

Océanos más profundos

Por saber de ti

La rubia cantaba con la potencia espectacular de su voz, deseo de corazón que en algunos años Darién se emocionara tanto por una canción como esa noche el Señor William-

Eres todo en mí

Por siempre y para siempre

Desde que te vi

Nunca más tendré

Temor pues con tu amor

Volví a sentir y a renacer

Y ella sintió esa canción esa noche especialmente en la piel…sonrió era inevitable, se contoneo lentamente y camino un poco en el escenario…

Volare por ti

A un mundo donde beba

Solo de tu amor

Dejando la distancia

Tras de mi

Solos tú y yo

Darién se sentía esa noche especial, la gente bailaba al compás de la canción, mientras la pareja que se habían jurado amor eterno se besaban con amor…

Eres todo en mí

Y llevo entre mis labios

Todo tu sabor

Cruzare, mi bien

Océanos más profundos

Por saber de ti

Serena extendió sus brazos para él, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban…el trago en seco…era una declaración de amor.

Eres todo en mí

Por siempre y para siempre

Desde que te vi

Nunca más tendré

Temor pues con tu amor

Volví a sentir y a renacer

Parecía que el mundo alrededor desaparecía, se centró en ella se miraba sonrosa como cuando hacían el amor…era tan bella…perfecta.

Bailaremos hoy

Sobre una nube blanca

Que en cielo esta

Tus ojos como estrellas

Brillaran

Para mí, por mí

En el ambiente el amor flotaba…una noche sin igual…para cada pareja…la velada sin duda será inolvidable para muchos como para el…desde el último concierto no la había oído cantar…

Jamás se ira la magia de sentir

Tu aliento sobre mí

Volcando mis sentidos

Para amar

Solo por tu amor

Mi amor

La acompasada orquesta se lucia con la presencia de esa mujer que le quitaba el aliento y que había llenado de amor su vida…

Bailaremos hoy

Sobre una nube blanca

Que en cielo esta

Tus ojos como estrellas

Brillaran

Para mí por mí

El amor que había hecho pensar que todo era posible y que ella había llenado en su interior algo que estaba vacío….llenar un hueco que no deseaba llenar…inundar su vida con esa alegría que no pensaba tendría jamás…reconsiderar amar nuevamente y ella lo había conseguido…

La música fue terminando y los aplausos lo hicieron sentirse orgulloso por su mujer…el amor, la enfermedad y el dinero era algo que no se ocultaba…él estaba enamorado…

Sonaron las mañanitas y Serena las canto para deleite de los invitados, mientras aparecía un pastel singular y los hijos del señor William se unían a sus padres…mientras soplaba las velas…

Serena se sentía contenta, aunque había cantado una canción y si su hermano se enteraba casi que la colgaría, pues él decía que de cumplir caprichos no se mantenía…

Su voz era privilegiada y así como todos tenían ingresos ella también los debería tener…

Sin duda lo consideraría como un abuso de confianza, pero en cierta forma le enterneció la solicitud que le hizo una mujer enamorada.

Como negarse ante eso, cuando una dama le pedía un regalo especial a otra dama…

No era algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance, por ello lo hizo, mirando a su familia con él, eso deseaba tener a sus padres, Helios y a Darién, no importaba que no hubiera un hijo más…con eso se conformaba…

Tenía meses sin cuidarse y no pasaba nada…tal vez el destino no le daría un sueño…así que no lo tomaría a pecho simplemente tomaría lo mejor de la vida y sería feliz…

Darién la ayudo a bajar de escenario, mientras sonreían…se dieron un beso…y caminaron a la pista para bailar al sonido de la orquesta...

Haz estado espectacular…tenía mucho sin escucharte cantar…-dijo el con reproche…

Te la he dedicado…-contesto Serena apretándose contra él.

Lo se…quisiera poder cantarte…pero creo que no sería para nada lo mío…-dijo el mientras reían.

Lo se mi amor, pero con cuidarme me demuestras el amor que sientes por mi…- dijo Serena…

Por supuesto…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Como te fue con ella…-dijo la rubia.

La verdad es que me pregunto cómo me case con una mujer así…creo que con los años adquieres gustos demasiado diferentes…-contesto meloso…-sabes estas demasiado apetecible…

Y tu más…por que no mejor nos vamos y hacemos nuestra fiesta privada…-contesto ella sonriente.

Claro está…-dijo Darién, mientras caminaban a su mesa y miraban a una mujer destrozada…Mina…

Serena tomo su bolso…- buenas noches…-dijo a los presentes de la mesa…- un gusto señora…-se despidió cordialmente de la ex de su hombre.

Mina no podía creer esa seguridad…- igualmente querida…-contesto mina.

Darién solo la miro con indiferencia, mientras caminaban a la puerta…- Gracias por todo…Serenity estaré en deuda contigo por esta noche tan mágica que nos regalaste con tu melodiosa voz…-dijo Emma.

Nada de eso…ha sido un placer para mi cantar algo para una pareja tan enamorada…me mire reflejada en ustedes…-contesto Serena.

Pues la verdad Darién, espero que cuando se casen…nos inviten a la boda…cuida a tu mujer que es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado en la vida…-dijo William contento.

Así será…-dijo Darién mirándola intensamente…salieron contentos de esa fiesta.

El pelinegro le hizo el amor como nunca…amo de ella cada pedazo de piel, reconoció sin límite ni vergüenza su cuerpo…

La rubia se entregó al límite del placer que el pudiera darle ese hombre que amaba…sin duda un par de días sería un tanto incomodo sentarse…

Creo que eres lo mejor que me paso…-dijo Darién mientras la tenía abrazada contra su cuerpo…ella sonrió y se quedó profundamente dormida segura del amor de él.

* * *

Hola Chicas, espero les guste el capitulo...me ha encantado la canción...y que tal Mina...así es nos arrepentimos casi siempre cuando no hay remedio...gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza...saludos...


	20. ENTRE TU Y YO

**CAPITULO 20**

**ENTRE TU Y YO**

Serena y Darién tenían seis meses ya establecidos en Los Ángeles, vivían tranquilamente, hacia un mes habían terminado el disco y ese día estrenarían el nuevo sencillo con el video que habían grabado en su casa de Chicago…algo idílico.

Sus viajes a Chicago eran constantes, la empresa estaba creciendo más…la obra iba viento en popa y el Sr. Lawrence había creado una entrañable amistad con Darién, así mismo con el mayor de sus hijos William II.

El equipo de trabajo se había reforzado con la permanente asistencia de su hermano George que se había mudado a Chicago de manera indefinida, mientras el loco de Zafiro había tenido que adjudicar sus planes y ponerse junto con su padre en las riendas del negocio…

Helios había sacado un nuevo cd, haciendo un tributo a la banda The Green, inmediatamente se colocó la primer semana en los cuernos de la luna.

Sus fans se multiplicaron y tenía vendidas fechas por todo el año…lo mejor fue un dueto que hizo con su abuelo y del cual se grabó un video que hizo remembranza en muchos contemporáneos de Steve.

Entre ellos el papa de Darién…quien estaba orgulloso de su hijo, quien había terminado su soltería hacia cinco meses cuando se casó con Serena por las leyes del hombre…

No lo pensaron más, menos el…era el tiempo y el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, la madre de Darién por su parte no se sentía del todo cómoda, pero le dio gusto ver a su hijo feliz con esa mujer…

Steve y Mamuro rápidamente hicieron amistad…se sentían bien recordando momentos de gloria, aunque Mamuro era unos años mayor…

Por su parte Seiya quedó prendado de Hotaru…imposible pero cierto…ella era la eterna soltera…siendo joven tuvo una desilusión de la cual solo obtuvo una hija…

Y por la cual saco la casta, sus padres la apoyaron incondicionalmente, la pequeña Renee era idéntica a su padre para paranoia de Hotaru, con unos increíbles ojos verdes y una melena rojiza que caía en graciosos chinos esponjados…un look distintivo, a sus ahora 22 años.

Cuando les decía que ella era su madre, simplemente no le creían, pues Hotaru era lacia de profundo cabello color negro y ojos violetas espectaculares…

Renee era diseñadora, residente en Paris con una firma de ropa bastante prometedora y de la cual Hotaru era exclusiva…

Seiya se quedó encantado por esa historia que le recordaba en todo a su madre…recordó el rostro de su verdadero padre Antonino Bossi…un tipo que era idéntico a el…de ojos color azul, canoso y con una vida hecha y derecha…

Con el paso de los años y con el nombre en mano que su madre le dio para cerrar el círculo, tomo la decisión de investigarlo, su padre Steve estuvo en todo momento a su lado…

Hacia un par de años que lo había conocido personalmente, Steve viajo con él a Italia…

Un tipo bastante italiano para su gusto, de modales indolentes…solo parlaba italiano…al encontrarse con él se quedó pasmado el viejo en ver su reflejo ahí mismo…

La que era su esposa se quedó maravillada…solo atinaba decir que era idéntico a el de joven y así lo demostraron las fotos…su charla fue amena y cálida…ese viejo que pensó golpearía por abandonar a su madre, solo le causo algo extraño…no era para nada comparado a lo que sentía por su padre de crianza…

El viejo le pidió perdón y le dijo que recordaba a su madre como una bella española la de los ojos verdes…Steve estuvo a su lado fuerte para cualquier momento de duda…

Al final termino siendo reconfortado por Steve…era inevitable…él era su padre y siempre seria así…

Hotaru se había maravillado con una historia tan parecida a la que su hija tenia, la única diferencia era que Renne y Rubeus era unidos, en parte era lo bueno, tal vez económicamente le había apoyado, pero no solo se necesitaba dinero para criar una hija, ahora ya convivían como conocidos por el bienestar de Renee.

Y aunque Hotaru sabía que era un par de años mayor que el comenzaron a salir, se llevaban de maravilla y el gusto era mutuo.

Lo curioso era que ambos sin pensarlo desearon un hijo y dios se los había concedido…ella se había embarazado, a pesar de tener solo tres meses saliendo formalmente.

Y como va todo hija…-dijo Nata.

Dios, creo que para tener un tres meses parece que fueran seis…me da un hambre increíble…mi médico dice que debo de cuidarme mucho…pues por la edad…-dijo Hotaru.

Yo creo que eres fuerte, además Seiya me sorprende…cuando me había resignado a no tener nietos…ustedes me dan la noticia…-dijo la abuela orgullosa…

Lo se…espero que todo esto salga bien, Renee está feliz porque tendrá hermanos…dicen que son dos…-dijo Hotaru preocupada…

Pues mientras nazcan bien todo lo demás no importa…-contesto Seiya, mientras la tomaba de la mano…- te ves hermosa…

Gracias…-contesto Hotaru feliz, quien ahora vivía también en Los Ángeles, había tenido que mudar su boutique con ella, para fortuna, Serenity usaba ropa de su línea para diario y parecía que los diseños que Renee le daba estaban funcionando bastante bien…

Que te ha parecido la casa mama…te ha gustado…-pregunto Seiya.

Pues, claro que sí, solo falta el cuarto de mi nieto…sabes he pensado que debemos mudarnos para estos rumbos…-soltó sin más Natalia, mientras Steve se paraba del sillón.

El tenia años insistiendo en ello pero la mujer era un poquito terca, sin embargo había decidido vender la escuela de danza pues ya no podía atenderla…una decisión sin duda difícil, pues esa era una de sus pasiones…bailar…

Que haz dicho…mudarnos a Los Ángeles…-dijo con sorpresa Steve.

Seguro…mis hijos están acá, Helios y todo es de este lado, además la casa de la esquina se vende y la he ido a ver…creo que podremos costearla…-dijo Natalia Roa segura.

Vaya, esto me toma en verdad por sorpresa mujer…-dijo Steve.

Pues a mí me parece una noticia formidable, además estarías cerca de mí, Serena vive un poco más lejos, pero en coche no es tanto con la mansión que compraron…-Obviamente el pelinegro había insistido en un espacio más grande, por lo que compro una mansión y la redecoro al gusto de ambos…

La casa de Serena se la dio a Helios para que viviera en ella, estaba a una esquina de la suya...era más pequeña por así decirlo.

Creo que a Darién le interesara venderte esa casa mama…-soltó Seiya…

Pero es suya…y esa mansión que compro ya no la quiere…-todos rieron por el comentario.

No mama…lo que pasa es que él tiene una empresa inmobiliaria y tiene propiedades, esta se la compre…pero es una buena noticia, Serena se pondrá feliz de saberlo…-dijo Seiya.

Vaya esa si es una noticia extraña Seiya…si estamos esperando la premier de mi nuevo video…claro…bye…-Darién la miraba.

Que paso que te quedaste tan seria…- ella lo miro…

Sabes que mi madre ha decidido que se mudara a Los Ángeles, de manera definitiva y le ha gustado la casa de los corazones…

Una de sus propiedades…sabia Darién…- pues estaría bien, creo que tu mama desea estar cerca de ustedes…

Me da miedo que mi madre se sienta mal…-el pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

No somos eternos Serena, pero si somos felices al lado de nuestros padres…con eso basta…todos nos iremos tarde que temprano…

No lo sé…no estoy preparada para eso…-confirmo con temor.

Mi amor nadie está preparado para eso…pero mejor dame un beso…-ella se rio y se unió en un beso con él.

_Que tal, pues vamos a presentar el video musical de la Reyna de los escenarios, viene con una nueva propuesta musical y nuevo marido…-dijo la presentadora._

_Por cierto Serenity está en su mejor etapa como cantante para mi gusto, creo que el amor se nota en esta producción, para mi uno de los mejores discos que tiene en su carrera…_

_Sin duda pero por que no mejor presentamos el video, la canción se titula Mi amor es para ti…-_

La música sonó de fondo y se miró a Serena sentada en un escalón mientras daba la espalda y miraba el amanecer…

Si tú sabes que todo

Mi amor es para ti,

La rubia caminaba escaleras arriba, mientras llegaba a una habitación donde el pelinegro estaba acostado boca abajo, ella lo miro y se acercó a paso lento.

Que te quiero

Y te necesito

Siempre junto a mí.

Se acercó sigilosa y lo beso en la mejilla, el respondió con un fuerte abrazo haciéndola caer en la cama…y sus rostro se miró proyectado en la pantalla, mostrando esos bellos ojos azules.

No hagas caso de

Lo que te digan si

Todo es mentira

Piensa en nuestro amor,

Después se miraban sentados, mientras ella tocaba el piano y el miraba el atardecer…escuchando.

Que no ves como son

Las cosas quieren separarnos

No debes creer,

Ella cantaba y el solo se limitaba a mirar a través de la ventana…

Nuestro amor juntos

Para siempre solo

Eso existe entre tú y yo

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el jardín, descalzos mientras el ambiente parecía sin duda lleno de amor.

Desde el día en que te mire

Me enamore

Ella y Darién estaban sentados en el pasto, en el video solo aparecía la espalda de el…parecía que le explicaba algo, con las manos en el pecho.

Mi cariño y mi corazón

Te lo entregue.

Después se miró el rostro de Serena, sus ojos completamente reflejando el contorno de Darién…mientras sonreía.

Tú no entiendes

Cuanto yo te quiero

Si eres mi anhelo

Mi felicidad,

Aparecía ella abrazando a Darién de espaldas, mientras este tenía las manos en los bolsillos, ambos vestidos de blanco.

Deja ya de creer

Las cosas que

Solo lastiman

Tu corazón,

Nuevamente ella tocando el piano, mientras cantaba y el parado de espaldas a la puerta, como escuchando.

Nuestro amor

Juntos para siempre

Solo eso existe

Entre tú y yo.

Luego apareció Serena abrazada de Darién mientras rosaba el suelo con los pies en un abrazo de amor, que demostraba que en verdad estaba el ahí…después ella sonreía cálidamente ante esa unión y cerraba los ojos….

Entre tú y yo.

La música de fondo fue terminando, y ellos caminaban de la mano, al final solo se miró la silueta de ambos besándose…

_Vaya…me ha encantado…es una canción por completo romántica…quiero decirles que ella es la compositora…-dijo la presentadora…_

_Mira, sin duda es un buen disco…así que los mejores deseos para Serenity…y su esposo, quien aparece en el video, claro siempre cubriendo su rostro, pero quedo bonito.-comento la otra chica._

_Como no iba a quedar así, si están enamorados…bueno pues pasemos a otra cosa_…-Darién apago el televisor….

Quedo perfecto mi amor…te veías tan guapo…-dijo Serena contenta.

Tú te mirabas hermosa…ahora recuerdo porque te amo tanto…-dijo Darién meloso.

Ya lo sé…yo también te amo…- se unieron en un beso que empezó a subir de tono…como las caricias que Darién le propiciaba…

El teléfono sonó incesante…pero ellos debían de festejar…por su video…

Amor…el teléfono…-dijo Serena mientras el pelinegro le bajaba los pantalones y las braguitas…

Después…-dijo el mientras se sacaba la playera, besándola, mientras sus manos se removían por el cuerpo entero de la rubia…su perdición…

Se bajó un poco más probo de su suave carne, mientras el contestador escuchaba…-solo te digo que quedo súper padre el video mama, en cuanto tengas oportunidad me marcas…

Serena gemía de placer…-dios Darién…-el levanto su trasero y hundió su lengua en su centro…Serena sintió que la piel ardía…le quemaba algo por dentro…

Miraba como el jugueteaba con su clítoris, mientras sus manos buscaban acceso a su playera, obteniéndolo al instante…-dios…sin mucho afán se corrió en un orgasmo explosivo.

Darién sonrió mientras se hundía en su carne…trato de conservar en su memoria cada reacción de ella; al final de sus días quería que una de esas imágenes vinieran a él cuándo al fin cerrara los ojos para siempre…

La bienvenida fue grata, su humedad le hizo fácil la entrada, pero lo apretaba condenadamente…dios era grandioso hacer el amor con ella.

No podía imaginar ningún momento sin poder hacerlo…la amaba…recordó una canción que lo ponía exasperado por sexo…- yeahhh! Ohhh,,,,is sex in on fire…

Se movió al ritmo de la música en su cabeza y Serena gimoteo de placer en repetidas ocasiones, se volvió como lava ardiendo y así fue…se entregó a él un vez, lo monto y el la ayudo a moverse con rapidez, logrando que subiera simplemente al cielo…

Dar…dar…iennnn….dioossss…!...-él se movió más rápido chocando con rapidez sus cuerpos, sudorosos…

Era lo más grandioso verla sonrojada, con los labios rojos de la pasión y una vena latiéndole a toda prisa en su cuello…sus poros de la piel relucientes y sus ojos apretados por el placer…no lo soporto más y se corrió para ella…en ella y por ella…

Te amo…Serena…-

* * *

Les anexo el ultimo Capitulo...gracias...


	21. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Serena estas lista…-dijo Seiya mientras terminaba de persinarse…subiría a su último concierto…

Lista…-contesto ella mientras subía de nuevo a cantar para miles de personas…la orquesta estaba tocando un fondo que le encantaba…ahora tenía otros éxitos más, pero la vida le había dado lo que más amaba un hijo…estaba embarazada al fin…Darién aun no lo sabía, esa noche se lo diría…

Comenzó con una canción que le apasionaba mucho, lucia espectacular con un vestido azul como sus ojos, adherido a su cuerpo de lentejuelas para que brillara como siempre en el escenario.

Su cabello en un perfecto liso dorado, Darién estaba en la primera butaca, refrendando la belleza de su mujer.

Termino la canción y sin duda la que seguía era para el…-hoy estoy contenta de estar con ustedes nuevamente, gracias por apoyar mi música…le amo…

El saxofón de oyó de fondo con una nueva canción.

Tantas cosas por decir,

Pero tú no te propones,

No lo entiendo,

Todo va quedando así

Serena caminaba con gracia por el escenario, mientras sentía la mirada de Darién sobre su espalda….

Siempre estás como si nada,

Me confunde tu mirada

Vas y vienes

Y todo va quedando así

Esa canción la compuso cuando recordó cómo se topó con ese hombre nuevamente en la que era su casa, mientras el re decoraba lo que necesitaba.

Cuando estás con tus amigos

Haces cosas que me agradan

Haces todo por llamar mi atención (pasión)

Darién lo sabía porque él lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era besarla y hacerla suya…lo supo en cuanto la escucho, mientras lidiaba con los elogios de los muchachos que le ayudaban.

Acaricias tu cabello

Y me ves por el espejo

Y haces todo por llamar mi atención.

Serena camino un poco y se giró mientras colocaba el micrófono en la base…él no la perdía de vista…pero recordaba cada cosa que vivió para tenerla a su lado…

Veo una pareja a mi lado

Besos y abrazos apretados

Y yo esperando que me quieras tener

Darién sabía que en especial esa canción había sido escrita haciendo remembranza de su reconciliación…sonrió al recordarla mojada junto a él en la cafetería…un día de locos….

Uno de nosotros va a rendirse

Uno va a tener que decidirse

Mientras tu mirada me busca otra vez

Se miraron a los ojos y le sonrió…ambos se rindieron en ese momento y había sido lo mejor del mundo, Serena se contoneándose lentamente.

No me puedo contener

Ni un roce y yo queriendo

Llenarme de placer

Ni un roce y yo soñando

Con lo que pueda ser

Ni un roce y yo buscando

En mi boca tu sabor

Ni un roce y tú queriendo

Hacerme el amor

Serena lo señalo con las manos…esa fue su reconciliación, esa noche se conocieron de nuevo, se entregaron a lo que sentía y tomaron la decisión de arriesgarse…y la amo.

Cuando estás con tus amigos

Haces cosas que me agradan

Haces todo por llamar mi atención (pasión)

Serena tomo el micrófono, mientras miraba a Darién… recordó lo que había sufrido por estar a su lado…pero sin duda había valido la pena.

Acaricias tu cabello

Y me ves por el espejo

Y haces todo por llamar mi atención

La rubia sintió la energía de la gente, escucho como el público coreaba su canción, pues era una historia detrás de ella, de pasión.

Veo una pareja a mi lado

Besos y abrazos apretados

Y yo esperando que me quieras tener

Darién estaba extasiado de escucha la historia de su reconciliación perfectamente acoplada con música…una genialidad de su mujer.

Uno de nosotros va a rendirse

Uno va a tener que decidirse

Mientras tu mirada me busca otra vez

No me puedo contener

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba muy atenta al concierto, esa noche en especial había acudido para que viera a Serena en su campo de acción…incluso cantaba la canción.

Ni un roce y yo queriendo

Llenarme de placer

Ni un roce y yo soñando

Con lo que pueda ser

Ni un roce y yo buscando

En mi boca tu sabor

Ni un roce y tú queriendo

Ni un roce y yo queriendo

(Llenarme de placer)

Mucho placer

EL público aplaudió el coro alto de la rubia, mientras ella lo hacía desde adentro, lo vivía en la piel, era sus historias…su historia…

Enamorada de ti

Sin más señalo a Darién y el público enloqueció al ver en la pantalla el rostro de su marido…el pelinegro ni cuenta se dio, pues solo tenía ojos para admirarla como la gran artista que era…

El concierto fue un éxito…la madre de Darién termino por disculparse…pues en verdad era una estrella, sonrió más al saber que la rubia había escrito esas canciones inspirada en su retoño…

La boda había sido una unión familiar y personal…sellaron su amor frente a dios…con las personas que amaban…

El señor Lawrence había estado presente en ello…así como Hotaru con sus gemelos…

Creo que tengo que decirte algo mi amor…-Darién se preocupó, pero notaba que algo tenia Serena se miraba distinta…como un brillo especial en sus ojos…algo pasaba y ella no quería decirlo…

Es algo malo…-pregunto mientras alzaba la ceja…

No…es algo distinto…-respondió ella.

No entiendo princesa…-dijo él.

Mira es algo que a los dos nos hará felices y nos mantendrá más unidos que nunca…algo para siempre…-dijo Serena emocionada…

La verdad es que se estaban disfrutando como nunca, las cosas estaban más consolidadas…la amaba profundamente y no esperaba hijos…no era un tema que le incomodara, pero no sucedía y ante todo era ella…

La miro con recelo…-toma…- le dio un par de zapatitos de tejido y se quedó en blanco…sintió como se le iba la sangre a los pies…

Serena…dios…estas embarazada…-grito sin contenerse de la emoción…

Si…mi amor…seremos papas…tengo tres meses…-Darién la levanto con cuidado mientras la besaba…todos los presentes aplaudieron la noticia…un día memorable…

Habían pasado 10 años desde esa noticia…las cosas habían cambiado mucho…

Helios seguía en el medio como uno de los destacados músicos, su grupo estaba más sólido que nunca, a pesar de ir contra corriente, pues la ofertas para hacerse solita eran muchas, sin embargo su abuelo les había aconsejado mucho y trataban de trabajar como un equipo ahí estaba la clave del éxito.

A sus 22 años se había enamorado de la modelo Rini Bocelli…una preciosa mujer que lo llenaba en todos los sentidos y con quien vivía hacía más de dos años…iban lentos pero algún día conformarían una preciosa familia.

Diamante se había casado con una modelo varios años menor que él, pero la verdad era que se amaban, tenía al pequeño Dylan Black, el era el parteaguas para tener un heredero al trono, aunque Helios también tenia ya algunos encargos en la empresa y se encargaba de reclutar nuevos talentos…

Después de Dylan, llegaron a su vida las mellizas Minelli y Dayana Black…serian una promesa del modelaje…decía su madre convencida de ello.

Yaten para desgracia de sí mismo nunca había tomado el mejor camino y termino sucumbiendo su vida de manera trágica en una sobredosis de droga…

Diamante por un tiempo se culpó por ello, pero al final comprendió que Yaten solo había decido que las cosas pasaran de esa manera, ahora veía por el futuro de su nieta la pequeña Yamilet la única razón para existir que su hijo decía tener y ahora había quedado sin padre.

Por su parte Hotaru había procreado a un par de gemelos dispares…la niña era igual a Seiya pero sus ojos eran grises…como los de su abuelo decía el…era una punzada de niña…encantadora, se llamaba Natalia en honor a su abuela.

Y el pequeño Said de cabello castaño… y los ojos azules como su padre…sus hijos sin duda no se parecían a ella…pero hacia un verano que Renee la había convertido en abuela…de una niña que era su clon de ojos violetas y cabello negro…al fin había dicho gustosa al ver a la pequeña Stefani.

Por su parte Steve y Natalia se habían mudado a Los Ángeles a vivir, rodeados de nietos…viajaban cuando siempre podían.

Regresaron a España donde se había al fin casado después de tantos años frente a una iglesia, Steve había incitado a Natalia en acercarse a su única hermana que aún vivía…

Y ella se dio cuenta de que había sido egoísta, por lo que ahora cada verano pasaba una temporada con María Roa y bailaban flamenco…

Por su parte Serena y Darién ahora tenían un par de retoños…meses después de su boda había llegado el más hermoso bebe regordete del mundo…

Era un precioso niño que lleno de orgullo a ambas familias, Serena tuvo todos los cuidados que a sus 37 años pudo…

El pequeño Endimión era el clon perfecto de Darién…y él se convirtió en el más orgulloso padre de todos…

Pero la cosa los sorprendió más cuando el pequeño Endimión cumplió un año y Serena se embarazo nuevamente…

Al principio no podía creerlo…pero así fue…meses después llego la hermosa Darine…blanca como la leche, su cabello rubio como Serena y los ojos azul profundo como Darién…perfecta…dijeron todos…

Ahora eran unos niños adorables e increíblemente, la pequeña al parecer había heredado el gusto por la música.

El abuelo Steve le enseño a tocar el piano y después de ello se siguió de hilo…tocaba muchos instrumentos…

Por su parte Endimión era más tranquilo, su pasión era construir, lo traía en la sangre decía el abuelo Mamuro…Darién se encontraba dichoso de ver a su familia.

Su empresa cada día se consolidaba más, trataba de cuidarse más que nunca, había bajado de peso y se entrenaba duramente, Serena estaba sorprendida, aun principio había creído que las cosas estaban mal…sintió un poco de celos, después le termino por explicarle.

Papa, creo que no está bien…-dijo Endimión molesto.

Como de que no está bien…vamos Endi, no seas así…a mí me parece que la construcción se ve mejor de esa manera a final de cuentas solo le he colocado un par de legos mas es todo…

A mí me gusta…-dijo Serena mientras entraba con Darine de la mano, mientras la pequeña corría a los brazos de su papa…-

Papi…-dijo mientras lo abrazaba…- le beso la mejilla y ella lo apretó fuerte, la verdad es que estaba en la edad de que no quería que su mama se le acercara…

Cariño, como te ha ido…-pregunto el, mientras se levantaba y Darine se le colgaba del cuello…- pregunto preocupado, pues la miraba demacrada…

Creo que necesitamos hablar Darién…- hasta cierto punto la rubia había dejado de hacer las extensas giras, pues ahora estaba más en casa con su familia, sin embargo no había dejado la música del todo…su hermano decía que había muchas ofertas…pero ella estaba al tope de energía.

Mi amor, tengo que ir con tu mama…Cleo…-dijo Darién mientras la niña se le abrazaba al cuello…

Pero niña, que haces vas ahorcar a tu papa…-dijo la niñera mientras intentaba tomarla en brazos…

Mío…es mío…déjame…tu suéltame…-grito Darine.

Mejor luego Darién…creo que no me siento muy bien…-comento Serena…mientras siguió de lado la habitación…

No, basta Darine, tu mama se siente mal…basta…-dijo con severidad mientras Endimión corría con su mama, pues se había puesto pálida…y sin más se desmayó…

Todos se asustaron, los niños gritaban y ella solo oía la voz lejos de Darién…que había pasado…no lo sabía…- mira la condición de Serena no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, creo que necesita unas vacaciones…es cansancio…

Serena apenas estaba tratando de abrir los ojos…-dios que susto me has dado mi amor…-dijo el con angustia en su voz…la verdad es que estaba en plena grabación de un disco, Darién estaba viajando constantemente a Chicago y lidiar con los celos de su pequeña que no la quería cerca de su padre…se había conjuntado todo y sin más su organismo no lo soporto.

Que paso…-dijo ella abriendo los ojos…

Cansancio…-respondió el medico…-sé que tratas de hacer todo de la mejor manera Serena, pero si te enfermas pues no lo conseguirás, así que es necesario que Darine asista a la terapia que te dije así menos presión para ti…es solo una etapa es todo…-contesto el médico.

Creo que es igual de celosa que yo…-dijo ella mientras Darién la miraba enojado…

Bueno me voy…los dejo para que hablen…-sin más el medico partió cerrando la puerta.

Que pasa, Serena…antes nos comunicábamos mucho y ahora…-dijo Darién mientras se sentaba a su lado y ella se abrazaba a él…

Dios en verdad necesitaba respirar un poco…me encanta que me abraces de esta manera…-dijo ella.

Amo abrazarte de esta manera mi amor…porque ha pasado todo esto princesa…-pregunto el pelinegro.

La verdad es que no se…la niña me saca más energías de las que puedo…-contesto sonriente.

Eso lo arreglaremos, pero antes que nada es necesario irnos a Miami…-dijo Darién…

En serio…de vacaciones…-dijo ella sonriente.

Claro mujer, sé que hemos empezado tarde, pero yo te quiero bien amor…tengo 51 años dos hijos de 10 y 9 años…así que necesito vacaciones…estar en formar y estar con la mujer que amo…

Sabes mi amor, he pensado en el retiro de los escenarios de manera definitiva…-soltó ella de repente sacando de onda al pelinegro…

Estas segura de eso…cantar es tu vida…-contesto él.

Lo sé, pero es complicado grabar, actividades escolares de mis dos hijos, atenderte a ti, tus constantes viajes, los míos…no lo sé…-dijo estresada…

Sé que te preocupas, pero te tengo una sorpresa…-dijo Darién…

Que…

Ya está todo listo, la nueva sucursal está abierta aquí en Los Ángeles, así que no más viajes…además el buen George ya tiene a su yerno ayudándolo más de la cuenta, las chicas están bastante involucradas en el negocio…lo pueden manejar…

Darién…sabes me siento preocupada…con todo esto de los tiempos…y si mis hijos se quedan solos…no se…-dijo ella ofuscada de verdad…

No pienses eso…vamos a disfrutar…-contesto él.

Lo se…pero te amo a pesar de todo…y contra todo…

También yo mi amor…siempre…por siempre…-dijo el pelinegro.

Los años les dieron gustos y satisfacciones increíbles a sus 70 años Darién era señor regio a pesar de sus canas, su hijo había tomado al fin las riendas del negocio, él se había dedicado por completo a su esposa, viajaban por todo el mundo disfrutando lo que la comodidad del dinero les daba…

Los golpes de la vida no se habían hecho esperar, los padres de Darién habían fallecido hacía más de 7 años…causando una profunda ausencia en ellos…

Pero habían cosechado una familia ejemplar que seguía con las empresas Chiba a expansión cada día más.

Por su parte Natalia había fallecido en su natal España en los brazos de su amado Steve, quien aún estaba de pie esperando para que viniera por él, era un adorable abuelo y bisabuelo rockero, lo cierto era que se mantenía en forma a sus 84 años…extrañaba a su mujer pero no se había dejado vencer aun le faltaba mucho por vivir…ese era su lema…

Diamante se había adelantado también en el camino, dejando una enorme huella en los corazones de su familia, el pequeño Dylan ahora estaba con las riendas del negocio, así mismo con el apoyo de sus hermanas y Helios…

Endimión había tomado el negocio de la construcción y se mantenía como uno de los solteros más cotizados mientras su hermana Darine era una de las cantantes más prometedoras del medio y para sorpresa de todos estaba comprometida con Dylan Black, su padre se había quedado sorprendido por eso…tal parecía que los Black si tenían su encanto.

A pesar de que siempre se sintió un tanto azorado por la presencia de Diamante y lo que significo en la vida de Serena, al final termino por comprenderlo…pero era un buen hombre y por ello no dudo en darle la mano de su única hija…

Seiya y Hotaru se habían retirado a disfrutar su vida como lo hacían Serena y Darién.

Creo que mi madre se verá espectacular…siempre hermosa…-dijo Darine quien no necesito terapia para soltar a su padre, se asustó tanto al verla desmayada que se portó a la altura después de eso.-dios estoy nerviosa…

No te preocupes cariño…todo saldrá bien…-dijo Dylan sonriente, era bastante guapo, aunque se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, con el cabello platinado y unos ojos azules preciosos…al principio creyó que serían como hermanos, pues sus reuniones eran constantes y tenían una camaderia como tal, sin embargo al crecer él se vio algo más en esa niña y se aventó contra pronóstico, ella era una belleza y se parecía mucho a Serena…

Su padre le había dicho que era una mujer hermosa que no se lo pensara mucho porque se la podían ganar y se comprometieron un año antes de que su padre falleciera…

Cálmate hermana, mi madre hacia esto mucho antes de que naciera yo…-contesto Helios…sonriente y soltero, se había separado de Rini pues ella no se había acostumbrado del todo a sus constantes viajes, tenían dos hijos en común que llevaban los mismos pasos de su padre en la música…

Sin embargo, el seguía con su vida y con su abuelo, quien le había dicho disfrutara de un matrimonio de verdad, así que imito a Darién y a sus 42 se había casado con una mujer varios años menor, era padre nuevamente y feliz…

Tu madre estará espectacular…-dijo dichosa Liz la esposa de Helios.

Papa estas bien…-pregunto Endimión que estaba al lado de su padre, sentía que le sudaban las manos, pues ese día era su aniversario de bodas y 50 años de carrera de Serena.

Está bien hijo, es solo nervios…-contesto Steve…

La música comenzó a sonar mientras, Serena sonreía, como extrañaba a Setsuna quien también se había adelantado y a Nick quien había disfrutado su vida al máximo pero el sida de lo había arrebatado, de manera rápida.

Respiro un par de veces y subió al escenario, a sus 66 años era sobreviviente de todo…pero con una familia que la apoyaba al cien recordó a su madre que le hacía tanta falta y a Diamante…era imposible no hacerlo lo amaba de una manera distinta…esa era un noche especial…

Apareció ante un lleno total…miles de aplausos la hicieron sentir de nuevo esa energía…-gracias…gracias por venir esta noche tan mágica…le amo a todos…

Canto un par de canciones y el recinto coreaba sus canciones…era una noche memorable…hizo una pausa y la orquesta callo.

Esta noche se la quiero dedicar a los que se adelantaron en el paso, a mi padre, a mi familia y en especial a mi esposo por nuestro aniversario…te amo Darién…-dijo Serena mientras la música llenaba el lugar…

Cómo han pasado los años,

Cómo han cambiado las cosas,

Y aquí estamos lado a lado,

Como dos enamorados,

Como la primera vez.

Serena miraba a Darién como si solo él estuviera ahí…él sonreía y se miraba tan guapo con esas entrecanas…

Cómo han pasado los años,

Que mundos tan diferentes,

Y aquí estamos frente a frente,

Como dos adolescentes,

Que se miran sin hablar.

La verdad es que en cierto momento de la vida pensó que su sexualidad se terminaría, pero lo curioso estaba que nunca se cansaba de el…al contrario parecía que fueran los mejores años.

Si parece que fue anoche,

Que bailamos abrazados,

Y juramos un te quiero,

Que nos vimos por entero,

Y en secreto murmuramos,

Nada nos va a separar.

Mirar a todos ahí, ver a sus hijos realizados a cada uno, la convertía en la mama más dichosa del mundo…y su plus era ese hombre que estaba a su lado.

Como han pasado los años,

Las vueltas que dio la vida,

Nuestro amor siguió creciendo,

Y con él, nos fue envolviendo,

Habrán pasado los años,

Pero el tiempo no ha podido,

Hacer que pase lo nuestro.

Serena camino por el escenario, haciendo un par de vueltas como a su madre le gustaba…lo llevaba en la sangre.

Si parece que fue anoche,

Que bailamos abrazados,

Y juramos un te quiero,

Que nos vimos por entero,

Y en secreto murmuramos,

Nada nos va a separar.

Canto con deleite y disfrutando cada estrofa era una noche especial…que la hizo sentirse feliz y radiante…

Cómo han pasado los años,

Las vueltas que dio la vida,

Nuestro amor siguió creciendo,

Y con él, nos fue envolviendo,

Habrán pasado los años,

Pero el tiempo no ha podido,

Hacer que pase, lo nuestro

A su lado estaba lo que siempre quiso tener un hombre a quien amar y que la amaba como nunca imagino, hijos que la llenaban de orgullo, unos padres magníficos y un público eterno…que más podía pedirle a la vida…

Amo el escenario y se entregó a el…

Déjame felicitarte mi amor…haz estado…divina.- dijo Darién contento…durante la cena se divirtió mucho ante las anécdotas de todos, pero su esposo solo se concentró en ella, fueron felices cuando todos se marcharon, el abuelo vivía con Helios y era feliz a su lado, ese lazo era algo que jamás se rompería.

Al fin solo s…-dijo Darién mientras la abrazaba.

Lo se…que te pareció nuestra hija se casa el mes siguiente…-dijo Serena.

Pues creo que Dylan es el adecuado…no me queda duda…-dijo el mientras le besaba la frente.

Eres feliz…-ambos se miraron fijamente…

Inmensamente…-contesto seguro y ella solo sonrió…

La vida fue grata, destino en ocasiones hace cosas extrañas, pero en este caso lo único que valía era el amor…ese lazo invisible que mantiene a los seres humanos unidos y en paz…eso que si se pudiera dar a todos…simplemente sería un mundo mejor…

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias chicas por seguir esta historia que me encanto…leí cada uno de sus rewievs que me hicieron tomar impulso para seguirle…espero les guste…gracias: *yesqui2000, *Mayilu, *MariemadmoselleChiba, *angiepelitos.


End file.
